The Angel and The Devil
by gianahennelly
Summary: After the sports festival, the spark between Bakugou and Uraraka ignited and neither one of them could deny the connection they had. But will their relationship survive the pressures of not only their classmates but also the impending fight with the villains?
1. Chapter 1

The Angel and The Devil

Chapter 1 Sorry?

Uraraka POV

I still can't believe I lost, I mean sure I think everyone was expecting me to lose but to be that close and still lose. I don't know it broke my heart in a way. I wanted to show that I am strong all on my own but I ended up looking like a fool.

I took in a heavy breath as I looked at the infirmary in front of me, the soft white sheets of the coat next to me stared back at me. As my own soft sheet crinkle under me as the silent buzz of the fluorescent lights buzzed in the background. Pain clenched my heart as I thought back to the call that I had with my father.

He seemed so proud of me so patient but I really didn't do much, it is hard to fight off the despair filling my heart when I lost like that. Passed out unable to even finish the fight that I seemed so close to winning. I felt like I could taste victory but now all I'm doing is wallowing in defeat.

"Sorry" The gruff and somewhat unnaturally calm voice filled the air stirring me from my thoughts only to have my heart pounding rapidly. As I looked up I could see dark crimson red eyes watching me with new found intrigue. A small apologetic smile gracing his soft lips.

It made it almost impossible for me to focus as I let my eyes trail up his face until I met his bright fiery eyes. There wasn't any rage in them nor any disgust, there wasn't even an air of superiority over him, in fact, he seems genuinely apologetic but he couldn't have been talking to me, could he?

"Hello, are you going to say something" He didn't yell he simply walked closer to me a gentle look filled his eyes as he sat firmly in the gray color chair next to my coat. His shoulder seemed to slump as this calm took over his body. "Look I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I shouldn't have blasted you like that. Sure I won but I'm not proud of the way that I won…."

I couldn't look away from the spot that he once stood my neck seemed to freeze as disbelief filled my heart and my head. This can't be the same explosive Bukgo that I know, the one that tried to kill Deku on the first day of training. The same one that charged headfirst towards a villain trying to kill him.

As my body registered the shock and disbelief I managed to turn my head to see his ash blond head tipped down in shame as he looked at his hands. They seemed to be tense almost stuck in a claw-like grip. I'm sure that his muscle can't be feeling too good after all those explosions he let off. I don't think that I have seen him blow up that many times ever.

For some reason that brought a sense of pride to my heart not just because I forced him to work for his win. But for the fact that Bakugo actually is apologizing to me, I don't think that he has ever apologized to anyone in our class before. "Anyway I feel weird just sitting here are you going to say something or what?"

His questioning tone brought me back down to reality forcing a lit grin to form on my face as I nodded my head. I flooded my legs firmly on the bed as I matched his calm red gaze with one of my own. "I didn't know that you could apologize, this is a first for me so sorry if I seem a little rattled." My words took me by surprise because any other time he would have blown up and told me off. But not this time he simply sunk further into his seat till his heads were tipped back.

I watched his eyes study the ceiling for a moment, I could see that he was deep in thought, picking his next words carefully. Did he really think that I am so fragile that I couldn't hand a little verbal lashing? Or was it something else because by the way that his face seemed to get calmer with each passing moment. I could tell that he had no intention of yelling at me any time soon.

Slowly his head snapped back into his original position one hand instinctively rubbed his left one, the same hand that let off that huge explosion. I don't think that he even notice that he was doing it.

"Yeah, I suppose that I can be a little unwilling to admit when I'm wrong no matter how rare that it is. Like I said sorry but no matter what anyone else says, you can handle yourself don't let them tell you otherwise. What you did today was badass and I respect that, I got to go Uraraka but thanks for the awesome fight."

He grinned lightly at me before slowly rising from his chair simply looming over my small form. Any other time I would shrink from fear but as I sat there both proud and in shock he places a gentle kiss on my cheek. His soft and warm lips brushing against my skin as he walked out of the room leaving me there to fumble around in my own confusion.

Not only did he admit to me that I made him work for his fight, but he apologizes, acknowledge my strength and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek. Who the hell was that and what did they do with Bakugo?

I took in a heavy confused breath as Recovery girl ran in the room, giving me a gentle and apologetic smile. "Sorry dear, he said that he wanted a moment alone with you and when I didn't hear any yelling I started to get worried. Are you alright?" Her worried and fearful voice force a laugh to leave my lips as I stood up.

My feet planted firmly on the ground as I started to move out of the room, but I could feel her warm gaze following me. I'm sure that she thought I had a screw loose or something, but I turned back giving her the most pleasant smile I could as I spoke in a beaming voice. "Yes, he was very sweet. Now if you don't mind I want to go watch the rest of the games."

I didn't know what to say one minute he is his super sweet guy the next thing that I know he is being a complete and total psychopath even All Might seemed too scared to go near him. Man, what the hell is going on with him?

I took in a heavy breath as I watched him make eye contact with me, forcing a jolt of electricity to go down my spine. I knew that jolt had nothing to do with Denki. His hard and piercing red glare claimed instantly and I'm sure that if they didn't have that muzzle attached to his mouth, then a cocky smile would have formed on his face. Just thinking that he might be smiling just for me forced my heart to do black flips as butterflies filled my stomach what is going on with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What Am I Doing?

Bakugou POV

"Hello, earth to Bakugou?!" I looked up at the sound of the enthusiastic and rather annoying voice of Kirishima. His bright red eyes shining with new found excitement for what I couldn't tell you but I can tell you this. I don't give a shit no matter what he wants the answer is going to be no. "Come on man don't you think that you should make a move."

I looked up from my thoughts for a second time to see Kirishima red gaze drawn to a girl with bright pink cheeks and a wide dazzling smile. Her kind wide brown eyes filled with a joyful light as she talked avidly to that frog bitch. I took in a heavy breath as I turned back to glare at Kirishima.

If there is one thing that I can say about this idiot is that he is probably more stubborn than even I am when it comes to the getting things that he wants.

"Dude it's been a week since the two of you have been doing your little song and dance. Don't think that I haven't noticed the way that the two of you have been staring at each other when no one's looking."

If no one was looking how the hell did he know, I slumped further into my chair, man I am an idiot what the hell did I think is going to happen when he questioned me on why I was in the infirmary talking to Uraraka. I was better off lying but it's too late now.

I leaned further into my chair as Kirishima went back to pushing me around which any other time would not be possible but I got little to no sleep last night.

One of the girls was crying about something and I couldn't tell you what but it woke up the whole fucking dorms. I took in a heavy breath before shifting my head slightly.

Cocking it to the side so that it looks like I was looking at Kirishima, but my real purpose was that I got the perfect vantage point. I could easily watch Uraraka from here without anyone noticing.

"If you put in as much effort in talking to her as you do staring at her then maybe you wouldn't still be single. You know she talks about you to Mina about the infirmary and all that."

I snarled angrily as I rose in outrage you have to be kidding me she was telling people about that, sure I'm nice to her and I really do like her. But there is no way that I wanted other people in my business. I'm a very private and proud person. I'm not going to share my weakness with anyone but her and she earned that.

The moment that she showed me her strength at the sports festival I knew that she was the one that I wanted to spend time with. I sucked in a deep breath, there was no point in putting this off anymore. "Fine if you stop bugging me I will ask her to eat lunch with us today," I spoke in a calm and cool voice.

Not a single ounce of hesitation or rage-filled my voice which of course force a wide and dazzling yet stupid grin to form on Kirishima's face as he jumped up and down like a child.

"Great lunch is just about to start to go ask her now." I groaned, of course, that is where he is going with them, I looked past his bright red hair to see Uraraka now talking with Deku and the glasses prick. The bunch of extras who the hell did they think that they were.

Even half and half and the creation bitch were there as well, great and if I pulled her aside to ask her to eat lunch with me it would look even weirder.

Great, I guess I'm doing this, it's not like I could back out. Kirishima is positively statistics and if there is one thing that I can't fight against its that stupid smile of his and his enthusiasm.

It just makes me exhausted and we ended up doing what he wanted in the end anyway. So doing this now would just save me some aggravation from him later.

So I slowly rose from my seat as my knees cracked and my back popped. Man, I had to take it easy with training for the rest of the week it felt like my body is falling apart. I did my best to shake off the dull ache in my bones as I casually stopped over to Uraraka.

My heart pounded in my chest threatening to give away my true feeling at any moment. But as I walked with a calm swagger and a cool impassive look I knew that they couldn't tell that I am internally freaking out.

I let my eyes wander over Uraraka's curvy from as her brown eyes met my cool gaze. They seemed to widen just a little bit more as excitement forced her entire body to begin to buzz with energy. The others must have noticed the change too because they're excited chatter stopped just as I stood in front of the group.

I let my eyes lazily run over the others I'm sure that they were wondering what I'm doing over here. The only real people that I hang with are Kirishima and Mina. Tape arms also tag along and sometimes the sparky tags along no matter how many times we tell him not to. So for me to come over to them might seem a bit out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Kaachan…" Deku's timid voice cut off without me even having to look at him, I'm sure that my eyes weren't angry but that didn't stop him from flinching the moment that he saw me shift my gaze ever so slightly.

I could still see Uraraka squirming like she was trying to get my attention and it forces a grin on my face as I turned my attention back to her. But the silence that rushed over the entire classroom force all their eyes on me.

I'm sure that it had something to do with me smiling without a single loud threat begin uttered but what can I say. The girl puts me at ease like nothing else in the world, hell some of the weed that I have smoke never put me this at ease.

"Hey Uraraka, me and Kirishima are heading to lunch with some of the others. Do you want to come to sit with us this week." I knew that my voice sounded laid back which force a disappointed frown on her face for a moment. I'm sure that she thought that I didn't really care about her answer.

But just the thought of her telling me no was enough to break my heart and force me to my knees. When did I get so whipped? It's not like we were even dating yet. Yet!? What the hell Katsuki man the fuck up real fucking quick. I took in a heavy breath which forces a wide smile to form on her face. "Sounds good Bakugou!"

Her energetic voice filled my body with hope as you force an even larger and more beaming smile to form on my face. As she slowly rose from her seat both the frog bitch and Deku look at her with wide and curious eyes, I'm sure that they wanted to know why she would want to eat with me. But before I could even ask that myself Kirishima came bounding toward us.

His dazzling toothy grin seemed to grow even wider as he started to drag both of us out of the classroom. I don't think that Deku even managed to spit out one of his annoying questions before Kirishima had us walking to down the hallway. People whisper as we walked passed them, I'm sure that had to be because people are confused on why she was near me.

People pretty much hated me for the way that I acted in the sports festival when it came to Uraraka but we buried the hatchet hell I have a thing for the girl. So I did my best not to be angry as they whisper behind my back about how much of a monster I am. "Sure he's cute but did you hear what he did to that girl with the pink cheeks"

Alright that it's, I went to turn around to yell at them when Uraraka beat me to it, her face bright red with rage as her big brown eyes narrowed. "Hey mind your own goddamn business what I and Katsuki do is none of your business." Did she just say Katsuki? My heart dropped in my stomach.

I felt like I was going to float away from the amount of happiness and lust that filled my heart. It felt positively eutrophic to see that she felt the same way about me, sure it's obvious but sometimes a guy likes it when you stroke his ego a bit.

I was stunned as Uraraka shifted back to look me a worried smile gracing her soft plump strawberry pink lips. I laughed before nodding my head towards the large blue double doors of the cafeteria. I grinned as I let my hand accidentally bump hers. As our finger touched as I felt another jolt of electricity run through me. Just like that day of the sports festival when I met her gaze.

This girl is something else, I casually strolled into the lunch room the loud chatter couldn't drown out the more curious whisper as other people from 1-A watched Uraraka walk beside me.

She is to my right with Kirishima to my right, a bright annoying smile still plastered on his face. "You know that if you say that like your face will freeze." Uraraka exchanged a glance with me before forcing her chocolate brown orbs to look at Kirishima.

His smile only got wider as we stood in Lunch rushes line, it seemed longer today than usual but I'm sure that is because today is American food day. I am dying it slurp down some pepperoni pizza so hey I ain't going to complain. That is until Kirishima opened his big wide mouth.

"Well, how can I not smile it's about time that Katsuki asked you out to lunch he hasn't stopped staring at you since the sports festival. It's about time that we get all of this awkward tension over with don't you agree."

I felt my palms crackle at the sound of his joyful yet amused tone I hate him so much right now. I turned back to look at Kirishima his wide red eyes looking at me before grinning as he looked at Uraraka. Something told me to look and I always listen to my instincts so I looked down I could see a bright pink tint taking over her face as a cute little pout took over her face.

Her bottom lip poked out as her bright brown eyes looked up at me like she was going to argue but thought better of it. Instead, I felt her move closer to me gently clinging onto my arm as her finger slipped into mine.

The whole thing forced a wide idiot style grin to form on my face as I realized her hand fit perfectly in mine. I looked over t Kirishima that had both his thumbs up as he ran off to another line my guess to give us some alone time. Which he should have done from the begin if we are being honest.

As the line moves forward I could hear the whisper of a few jealous guys around me "What the hell the guy goes total psycho at the sports festival and he still gets all the hot cheeks" Just hearing that forced a small grin to form on my face. Till a more protective side took over me and before I could even think about what I was doing I wrapped my arm around her thin waist.

Just letting my hand rest firmly on her hip, I had expected her to smack my hand away but as I looked up from the line. I could see this adoring look in her eyes as we got ever closer to the front of the line. Instantly my heart started to pound as I turned back my head to see Mina and Kirishima already sitting down at the table.

This would be my only chance of asking her out without it being awkward, the two of them would just blow it way out of portion and then annoy us with all their couple shirt. "Hey, Uraraka do you want to go out with me this Friday?" I'm made sure my voice sound confident like I could handle the rejection but I doubt that I could. I felt my right hand cracked with nervous explosions as she looked up at me.

Her eyes wide like a deer in headlights her chocolate brown orbs searched my face as had finally made it to the front of the line. I looked away only long enough to order my pizza when the silence drawled on. I thought I was going to lose it when she fell answer my question. "I thought that you would never ask. I would love to go out with you"

I grinned madly to myself as we made over way to the table gentle, detangling ours limns from each other, now that our fellow classmates eyes were on us. I don't feel right being that close to her.

Not because I am ashamed but because I don't want them to be all up in our business. But the wide grin that formed on my face I couldn't hide even if I wanted to. She said yes and I couldn't be happier, man I really am whipped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 She's Mine

Deku POV

I don't get it why would she agree to eat lunch with him it really made no sense, when it comes to tables to avoid Bakugou and Kirishima table is the big one. Going there you might as well say goodbye to your sanity. They acted wild over there and I know that she loved her peace and quiet.

I don't know since she did her internship she has been completely different, more independent, surer of herself. I lifted my head up from my lap to see the question gaze of Tsyu she seemed to be lost in thoughts of her own.

I turned to look at Momo who gave me a kind smile before letting her gaze drift I didn't know what to till I heard bellowing laughter coming from the other side of the cafeteria. Kirishima had a wide grin on his face as Mina looked like she was beaming with pride. Kaachan, on the other hand, stared blankly at the window a pink tint appearing on the bridge of his nose as Uraraka got flustered.

"What do you think that is all about?" I looked over to see Todoroki looking at me with a questioning cold blue/gray gaze. A worried frown seemed to form on his face as I continued to watch them for a moment longer. Uraraka eyes glowed with joy as Kaachan turned to look at her. Joy brighten up his face as he began to talk avidly.

Not only with Kirishima about gods knows but Uraraka seemed to really get into to as well. I don't think that they had much in common but I could have been wrong. It seems like I had been getting a lot of things wrong lately. I thought that Uraraka liked me but the way that her entire mood brightens the moment that Kaachan approached her made me think otherwise.

I wonder if he noticed, he can be pretty dense and inconsiderate when it came to other people's feeling so I doubt that but then again Kaachan has always found a way to surprise me in just about everything. I shook my head sadly as I went back to eating my lunch.

Soon the hero training began and I had almost forgotten how happy Uraraka seemed to be with Kaachan till it came to picking teams. We are supposed to be four on four battles today. Usually, Uraraka worked with me and Ida and Tsyu.

But I watched as her spandex-clad body gravitated towards Kirishima, Mina, and Kaachan, who had a smug grin on his face as he stared me down. His red eyes glaring dagger as me as they spoke a silent trumpet though. She's mine.

My shoulder slumped as a deeply seeded fire built in my stomach I don't know what it was. I'm used to losing it Kaachan but to think that I might lose Uraraka to him drove me wild with determination. I quickly gripped Uraraka thin wrist earning me a snarl form Kaachan. I don't know if he was just using her to get to me but it is really starting to piss me off.

Uraraka turns to look at me a pleasant smile plastered on her face but she couldn't hide her joy from me. Her body seemed to partially buzz at the thought of being near him, he didn't even care about her. He's using her to piss me off why couldn't she see that he has never care about anyone but himself why would he start now.

"What's up Deku?" Her voice came out like a sweet melody as she shifted her head nervously toward the rather loud group. Simply put her finger up as if to silently say to give her a minute. Then she turned back to me an ear-splitting grin formed on her face.

I shifted my vision to look at Kaachan who leaned firmly against Kirishima as if using him as a back bored as he folded his arms firmly over his chest. His eyes scanning my face as I built up the nerve to talk to Uraraka who got way too close to me. "I thought that you are working with us today?"

I tried to keep both the rage and hurt from my voice as she frowns a little bit. I knew at that moment that I didn't do a good job in keeping the hurt out of my voice. "Sorry about that I guess I forgot to tell you that the guys asked me to be their fourth for the day. Sero had to head home early for a family emergency and needs me to cover for him. I hope you don't mind but I already told them yes."

How could I argue with that, not that she gave me a chance she shook her hand firmly till she got out of my family grasp. Even as I watched her walk off to join the others I knew that Kaachan enjoys seeing me so frustrated and full of rage. I wouldn't let this go she belongs with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 What's Your Damage?

Katsuki POV

Friday couldn't come fast enough, I just asked her out and I can't help the giddiness filling my chest. I don't know when I fell hard for her. It could have been at the sports festival or even way before that.

All I can say for sure is that I'm into this girl and if Deku thinks even for a minute that I'm going to give her up without a fight then he was so wrong. I don't get why he is getting all pissy anyways. He had the whole beginning of the school year to try and get with her but he didn't.

I mean really he must have a screw loose somewhere in his brain. She's driven, strong and determined to get what she wants. Not to mention that she is drop dead gorgeous. Why wouldn't he make a move on her it really doesn't make sense.

"Hello, earth to Katsuki" I could hear Eijirou energetic voice ripping me from my thought as I learned firmly against the wall. As I shifted my neck I could feel my muscles stiffening, man how long have I been staying in this exact position.

Eijiro red eyes scanned my face as his red backpack hung casually over his shoulder. While an amused yet impatient grin formed on his face. A mischievous twinkle formed in his eye as a devious smirk formed on his face.

"You were thinking about Uraraka weren't you" his accusatory tone is filled with both excitement and joy. Man the only person happier than me about asking Uraraka out is Eijirou. "Shut up and what is taking Mina so long I won't keep standing her all day Eijirou."

Just saying his first name out loud wasn't my first time but still, he grinned like a fool everytime I said it. We had gotten close ever since the USJ incident so first name basis we went. Mina, on the other hand, is a new thing for me. I only played nice before because she and Eijirou are dating.

But I don't know since the sports festival I can see her as a rival one day. She ain't beating me any time soon but I know that she would put up a good fight. Hence why I bothered to learn her name.

"Jeezy don't get pissy Bakugou I'm right here. I was busy talking to Uraraka she is going to walk back with us so try not to be a total ass." Mina light-hearted tone told me that she is joking but as my eyes scanned her pink face it took all my willpower to choke down my rage.

I let my eyes run I've her horns for a moment before nodding my head slowly. But as I looked to her right and left all I got was air. My heart began to quicken did she ditch me.

But as I learned firmly against the wall. I noticed that she was apologizing to Deku off yo the side. A gentle smile plaster on her face as an apologetic glimmer formed in her eyes. I don't get why she hangs out with him. Though I'm not better I have known the guy since I was a kid and I still don't get why I hung out with him.

I shook my head sadly as a sly and cocky grin took over my face. The grin only seemed to widen as I watched her walk over to us a dazzling heart-stopping smile lit up her face as she turned her bright gaze to me. Her smile shines brighter than the sun.

I couldn't help but smile back as I shifted my gaze past her thin shoulder to see Deku glaring daggers at me. Rage burned in his eyes as he glared at me. Unspoken rage filled his eyes as I stuck my tongue out at him before walking or with the guys.

The birds soft yet sweet melody filled the air putting me at ease as the warming air for nitro sweat to drip from my fingertips. Some crackles erupted in the air as my sweat came in contact with the ground.

But I had to say that I haven't been this content in a while maybe there is something in the air. "So what was that with Deku? What is his problem with you walking home with us? We all live in the general direction." I looked up from my nice peaceful moment for it to be ruined by Mina's laid-back tone.

Her toned pink arms were tucked firmly behind her head as Eijirou held onto her bag, man if there is one thing that I will never do is hold Uraraka bag, it is bright pink and I wouldn't be caught dead being that whipped. I shifted my vision to the blue jays filling passed us. There was beating effortlessly against the sky man what I wouldn't give to fly away from this conversation.

The last thing that I wanted to deal with is Deku and his bullshit yet here we go again bringing it up, I couldn't tell you how many times Eijirou made me play nice with that loser just cause he is friends with the dork.

"I couldn't tell you, I told him that I couldn't walk home with him today and he started to yell at me. Something about you can't just cancel on your friends and then replace us with a bunch of other people. I didn't take him for the jealous type but I guess that I was wrong."

I turned to look at Uraraka she shrugged her shoulder casually before moving closer to me, are arms lightly brushing up against each which for some dumbass reason made my heart flutter. Katsuki man the fuck up this shouldn't get you happy this should be nothing. I shook my head slightly as I looked up to see Eijirou and Mina grinning at me like an idiot.

"Maybe he is just stressed out, the amount of homework that Eraserhead gave us is nuts, Katsuki I might need another study session what do you say?" I laughed but nodded my head if there is one thing that I can't allow to happen is for Eijirou to fail and get left back. That means that I'm going to be stuck to deal with a bunch of losers without him and that didn't seem like a good time to me.

"Well then if Kiri is going then so am I! What about you Uraraka you want to tag along to Bakugou's house. It's huge you just have to come, right Bakugou?!" I looked at Mina as I willed my face into an impassive mask. But on the inside, I wanted to kill her what the hell is her problem she is so not suttle with anything she does.

"Yeah, that is if you don't mind Bakugou?" I grinned down at her, her doe-like eyes widening with worry that I might say no or blow up on her but I would love any reason to learn more about her.

"Sounds good to me just to, and just to warn you though my mom can be a bit much." I laughed sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck gently. That is putting it mildly when she met Mina she thought we were dating and nearly bit the girls head off.

I shook my head sadly as we turn to walk back to my house, each of them chatting about something that didn't seem interesting to me. In fact, I wasn't really listening much I just enjoyed the peaceful walk. Things have been so wild and upbeat since the sports festival. Not only did we do our internships last week. But between the hero killer bullshit and now all of this, it's nice to have one day of peace.

That feeling of being at ease dropped the moment that I notice a bright forest green roof of a four-story house. Neither cars were in the drive which means that mom and dad were both out. Which should buy me a couple more hours of peace but if they got home and Uraraka was still here... The cold hand of trepidation gripped my heart at the thought of my mother meeting Uraraka. That would ruin any shot that I have with her.

"Well you lucked out lover boy, your mom isn't here" I snarled angrily as my eyebrow knitted together in rage. "SHUT THE FUCK UP MINA" I started to walk casually to the door letting my keys slid into the metallic lock. Turning effortlessly as the tumblers shifted and unlocked in a matter of seconds.

The cool ac kicked in blasting me in the face forcing a cold chill to go down my spine, but even in the winter my mom as the ac this cold. Between me and my dad if either one of us gets a little too warm. There tends to be explosion especially when I lose my temper or he claps a little too hard.

I sucked in a heavy breath as I moved into the living room with the other following after me. Each of them let out a calm sigh as their bodies were engulfed with the cool air. I'm sure to them this felt great. Way better than the heat that is rolling in from the beginning of summer. "Our finals are coming up soon we should start studying for that too."

Eijirou groaned heavily at his own comment as Mina and Uraraka broke out into a fit of giggles, I simply smiled as I collapse heavily in my dad's black recliner chair. The cold leather seeped deep into my pores. Whisking away some of my nitro sweat that covered my skin. Man, I would have to take a shower this nitro sweat is starting to aggravate my skin.

I sucked in a breath as I slowly close my eyes for a moment, as I feel myself drifting off I hear a slapping sound. "Wakey wakey bro you have to tutor us and you can't do that if you are sleeping," I grumbled lowly under my breath as Eijirou carefree tone and that is why this guy is failing. He rather has fun than sit down and study.

I shook my head sadly as I went to work teaching them what they need to know for not only the homework but the upcoming midterm. Soon Eijirou and Mina left leaving me and Uraraka alone.

I caught myself staring at her a lot as she got lost in thought of how to solve a problem, this current problem we have spent more than 20 minutes on and while I'm finished she still hasn't got it figured out yet.

Soon the sun would set and it would be too late to walk her back but my parents still aren't home yet so I would have to walk her back just to be safe. Which would mean more alone time with her?

Honestly, I couldn't hate that, I could try but why would I want to do that she is an amazing girl and there is nothing I love more than spending time with her. "Katsuki we are home!" That was my mom great. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine as Uraraka looked up form her paper for the first time in 10 minutes.

I got so used to staring at her furrowed brow as she got lost deep in thought or the way that her eyes lit up every time she solved a problem right. That I got shocked when I saw the new look on her face. Her brown eyes seemed to darken as a bright red tint started to form on her ears. Was she worried about meeting my mom? e

It forces a laugh to leave my lips as I looked up to see my father walking into the room. He calm brown eyes looked me over for a moment I doubt that he even noticed Uraraka till my mother came storming in the room. She looked close to yelling at me when she noticed Uraraka and a kind smile formed on her face.

"Hello, I'm , Katsuki mother you must be a friend from school right?" Uraraka nodded as she rose from her couch bowing politely to both of them forcing a gentle smile to form on my dad's face as he turns to me. He didn't say a word but his eyes became cold as he focused on me.

In his eyes, I could see a silent threat "Play Nice!" Let's just say that he didn't appreciate what I did at the sports festival. So lately his temper has been running short with me, but that is fine I could take the man at any time. But instead, I nodded my head as my mother grabbed Uraraka by the chin.

Gently lifting her face up so that her crimson gaze met Uraraka bright brown gaze, "Are you the cutie from the sports festival that Katsuki pummeled? What are you doing with my son? What are your intentions with him?" I felt my face brighten up as I growled angrily at her. "Get out we are trying to study!"

Mom turned her head to me slowly her red eyes filled with fiery determination as Uraraka stood there in complete shock. I don't think that she could move at this point "Watch it you little brat I know what " _studying_ " means. I watched as she did her air quotes and it forces my entire face to lit up. "MOM!"

But it was nothing to the bright red mess that is Uraraka she started to wave her hand frazzled as she shook her head no. Saying something that I couldn't quite catch from her. My mother on the other hand simply rolled her eyes and glared at Uraraka "Well it's late and you should head home."

At this, my father frowns as he gently grabbed my mom's shoulder and glared at her like she had done something wrong. The only thing that she did wrong is I don't know opening her mouth and coming into the room. Other than that she did nothing wrong. "It's too dark for her to walk alone, Katsuki walks with her then come straight home."

I sighed out in relief thank god for dad, I gripped Uraraka stuff putting it into her book before grabbing her hand and taking her out of the room. Soon the cold stuffy air was gone and replace with humid summer air. But anything was better than that stupid room with my nutjob mother. I took in a heavy breath looking at the sky for the first time in a while, the bright blue sky turned into a bright orange with splashes of twilight purple.

"It's pretty" I listen to the awestruck voice of the most gorgeous girl in the world, her bright chocolate brown orbs stared in amazement and awe as we slowly shuffled back to her place. Her arm wrapped firmly around mine as I slung her bright pink bag over my shoulder. Damn my mother for making me do this she has to be the worst.

"Sorry about early, Mina wasn't kidding when she said that you caught a break earlier. I'm sure that if it wasn't for the setting sun she would have integrated you for god knows how long." I shook my head sadly as Uraraka looked up sporting an ear-splitting grin formed on her face.

I don't know what it was about her smile but it seemed so infectious as a smile on my own formed on my face. "Don't worry about it Bakugou I get it my dad is the same way a little too high strong when it comes to boys. But he is a really good guy, anyway I'm sure that things between me and your mom will work out soon."

I let out a gruff laugh as I noticed a set of apartments coming into view soon she would be home and I would have to head back to my hot-headed mother. "You can call me Katsuki, Eijirou already does so…" I scratched the back of my ear as she let out a cute little giggle. Her perfect pink lips turn into an adorable pout.

"What? Did I say stupid? " I look up flustered which only caused her to break out into a fit of giggles as the melodic sound of her laughter filled my ears. Warming my heart no matter how much of an idiot I must look to her right now. "That's not fair if I call you Katsuki then you have to call me by my first name. It only seems fair."

I laughed but nodded my head, soon I was standing in front of her door and I couldn't bring myself to walk away not yet. I can't let it end like this so before I knew it. I started to lean forward as Uraraka bag started to slip off of my shoulder. My lips were inches from hers, I could practically feel her soft lips as I bridge the gap.

Letting my lips come crashing on her soft and gentle lips as they began to intertwine, at that moment I felt an eternally at peace and when we both pulled away I could feel her panting heavily under me. "I'll see you tomorrow in class Ochako." I waved cooly to her before walking off, even as I made it back down the road I knew that she was probably still standing there awestruck.

Now that is how you end the day, I smile to myself as happiness burned in every part of my body. I felt like I am on cloud 9 that was till I noticed that there is an obstacle in my path. Standing there with curly black and green unkempt hair and a burning rage glowing in his bright green eyes. Was none other then Deku?

What the hell is his problem now I so didn't have time for this, so I kept walking just going around him. Or at least that was the plan till his right hand gripped tightly to my arm. Tightening his grip a little to tight for my liking. Forcing my body to react before I could think about it. I had swung out into the air slamming hard into his body forcing a light explosion to go off.

Even as the black smoke filled the air I could hear the wheezing coming from the little nerd as he sat in the dirt. Staring up at me with hatred in his eyes. "I don't know what you are planning on doing with Uraraka but I won't let you use her to get to me" Really is he that conceded that I can't hang with her just for me.

"Whatever! Don't get in my way again Deku or I won't be as nice!" I couldn't believe he managed to ruin my joy. Damn him, I continued to walk as I growled lowly under my breath. I can't believe he thought so low of me that I would use her to get to him. As if he is that important.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Strange?

Uraraka POV

I don't know what I did but everything seemed so tense this morning. I walked into the courtyard expecting to see Deku's smiling face. But all I got was an angry glare as he stalked off. He swore that it was just because he is exhausted but I don't know if I believe that.

I sighed heavily as my feet scraped against the ground lifelessly as Mina slipped her arm around me. Her feet gliding across the pavement as she hummed happily next to me. She seemed elated about something and I'm sure that it has something to do with Kirishima.

I looked at her, her bright golden eyes searching my face. Finally, she broke the nerve-racking silence. Forcing me to get a little giddy hearing her talk about her relationship with Kirishima always made me feel better. "So how was it with Katsuki." Her bright smile forced a bright red tint to appear on my face as my voice came out as a flustered stuff.

"No….what….what did you hear." I watched her expression turn to one of joy from between the space of my fingers. Light giggles filled the air as her joyful voice forced away from my early depression from what happened with Deku. "I called him hunny and the way that I see it you totally got that down pat. Though the mom thing is going to be a hurdle."

I laughed at that statement as I slowly walked into the classroom. Excited chatter filled the air as I saw Deku sitting angrily in awkward silence. But as I took the time to look at his bright green eyes I could see rage and hatred shining on his eyes.

But why what the hell is wrong with him. As I shifted my gaze following his burning hot rage filled gaze directed at Katsuki. The last thing that I wanted to do was make it worse. But I slowly let my feet gravitate towards him.

I don't know if it a was because of the kiss or what but I just felt this giddiness rise in my chest as I thought about the kiss. Joy filled my heart as my lips buzzed at the chance to kiss him.

"Hey Ochako what's up" I watch Katsuki bright red eyes search my face as wide grin formed on his. I felt frozen in place by shock, not because Katsuki called me by my first name. But because his voice is light and airy, not a single threat-filled his voice, he seemed almost happy.

But Katsuki doesn't happy! I slowly shifted my head so that I could get a good look at him. His bright shining eyes stared deep into mine forcing me to get lost in his crimson stare. Another pair of eyes dug into me like an eagle's talons, whoever they were I could partially feel their confusion and jealousy. But who would be jealous of me?

I shifted my neck slightly forcing it to crack as I noticed Deku's penetrating stare following me as I pretended not to notice. I instead turned my attention to Katsuki and his gorgeous war god like grin on his face.

"Hey, Katsuki...uh do you mind with I have lunch with you guys again." My voice came out as an embarrasses stutter as a cocky grin formed on his face. While leaning further back in his chair he folded his arms firmly behind his head as a cool indifferent air swirled around him.

I knew that he was playing it up so that the others didn't think that he was going soft. But I can see the excitement in his eyes so I think that for his sake I can play along. As he spoke I could hear both the arrogance and seduction in his voice.

"Sure angel if you want" I felt my heart drop at the sound of the pet name as a cunning grin formed on his face. I could tell that he knew exactly what his sultry stare and cunning words did to me. Even now I could feel my knees going weak as I nodded my head before stumbling to my seat.

For the rest of class, I ticked down the minutes until lunch. While every once in a while I would chance glance at Katsuki who seemed focused on looking at the board. I loved the way that his nose scrunched up as he got confused by a problem before quickly solving it.

He seems so different then what I thought he was going to be like. I assumed that he would be loud with a repulsive attitude. But ever since the sports festival I have been seeing him in a different light. It makes my heart flutter just like that knee-weakening kiss, just think about it makes my legs go numb as all the wetness in my body pooled in between my legs.

I never thought that I would be falling head over heels for Katsuki Bakugou. Sexy badass hot-headed Katsuki Bakugou. God, he knows how to work a person nerve but all in all he is a great guy. "Uraraka can we talk"

I felt a shiver of warning go down my spine as the rage and worried fill voice of Deku filled my ears. He has been so off lately I hope that whatever it is I can help because other than that I'm at a lost for words. I forced a tight yet worried smile to my lips as I turned to Deku.

His green eyes lit up with rage as he spoke in a steady voice. His gaze looked like steel that forced shivers down my spine and fear in my heart. Not once did I ever think that I would fear Deku but just looking at him. With that crazed expression is enough to force fear into my heart

"You can't trust Kaachan he is just using you to get to me. He doesn't care about you and he never will. Your just a pawn in his sick twisted game. He wants to make me hurt by going after the people that I care about. Uraraka you are too sweet and kind to see that he is using you, you're too much of a nice person to be anywhere near that scumbag for who he really is."

I don't know if it was the fact that he is making me out to be some damsel that needs his saving. Or if it is the fact that he is talking about someone that I actually care about, but his words forced my blood to boil with rage as my heart thunder in my ears. Fuck this guy who does he think that he is bad mouthing Katsuki just because they have a complicated relationship doesn't mean that he can shit on him simply because we are hanging out.

I wanted nothing more than to yell at him to tell him how wrong he was but it's wasn't even worth the breath to argue let him think what he wants. I slowly rose from my seat I needed to head to lunch and be with my real friends which as of this moment didn't include Deku. I don't know what is wrong with him but I can barely stand the sight of him.

Though I never got the chance to even leave the room, within a second of rising from my seat I felt his iron-like grip yanking me into his back. His hard chest pressed firmly against my back as disgust filled me. He is acting like a jealous child and for once I didn't want to be near him. "Uraraka listens you are too nice and naive to see it but he is using you, please listen to me."

His desperate pleas were falling on deaf ears as a burning hot need to punch him pulsed in my chest but his grip is so tight that I could barely move. "Let go of me Deku, you don't know what you're talking about. Did it ever occur to you that he isn't the monster you think that he is, or that he might actually want to spend time with me or is that too far out there for even you to believe."

My cold voice forced shivers down my own spine as I went to yank my hand out only to wince in pain. Burning tendrils of pain shot up and down my arms as I chanced a glance at my pale skin only to be met with a discolored skin. "DEKU I SAID LET GO" I was yelling at this point anything to get away from him.

I spun sharply on my heels ignoring the way that my bone twisted as I let my left hand dart through the air. I hear the sound of my hand crossing his face as a burning sting started to rise in my plan. But the shock was enough to get him to let go of me, but I wish that I hadn't look at his eyes. Rage burned brightly in them forcing fear to fill my heart as my legs began to turn to jelly.

He looked close to hitting me when I ran out of the room towards the lunch room, towards Katusi where I knew he wouldn't dare to go. I don't know why but I felt safe with him, he exuded power and no one would dare challenge him especially not when he is in one of his rages. That is the only place that I could possibly be safe.

So I just kept running till I hit something rock hard forcing me to drop to the ground, "Eijirou you idiot watch it is you trying to break my angel. Ochako are you okay?" His sweet and gentle voice forced tears to form in my eyes as the pain of my right wrist radiated and burned bright as I looked up to be met with two set of crimson stars.

"Angel don't cry you couldn't have fallen that hard." Before I could think before I could look around the hallway to make sure that no one was around. I wrapped my arms securely around Katsuki's neck as all the pain and fear drifted from my chest. "Katsuki looks" I don't know what Kirishima worry voice was talking about but this dangerous snarl left Katsuki lips as we separated.

A dangerous murderous aura formed around him as his gaze went straight to something on the ground, I followed his line of sight to see my own wrist that has a large purple whelp on it. The clear intent of fingers was printed on my creamy skin as he snarled in rage.

I thought that I might flinch as I used to when he got riled up. But something about hearing him snarl forced a calming wave to rush over me. "Who did this?"

His voice cold like steel and hard like the edge of a katana, I knew that he meant business. But nothing prepared me for the look of outrage that shined in his eyes as his bright crimson eyes turned a blood red. I knew the name I would speak would force him into a blind murderous rage but I still said it anyway. "...Deku"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The noble Beast of Class 1 A

Deku POV

I didn't know what is was but just thinking about her being near him drove me insane. What could he be planning there is no way that they could be friends. Not after what he did to her at the sports festival.

I shook my head sadly as the angry haze lifted from my eyes. I no longer saw red but now I have to deal with Uraraka. What I did was, no is out of line and I really needed to apologize. But where could she have gone?

My mind started to drift to that cunning smile and cold red eyes that were lit up with triumph. Like he won some great prize, was that all she is to him. A heavy breath slipped from lips as angry bellows filled the air.

"DEKU WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL KILL YOU!!! YOU DICKLESS PIECE OF SHIT" His voice dripped with venom as his murderous intent drifted down the hallway in a cold unforgiving wave. I didn't even know were he was but I could sense it.

What the hell could I have done this time to piss him off. I probably breathed the wrong way. I shook my head sadly as that burning rage left my heart. A cold sense of dread gripped me as my feet slowly shuffled across the cold hallway floor.

As I walked I could hear the whisper of the terrified student around me. Most of the time they didn't even think about looking at Kaachan when he freaks out. But something had to change they were all whispering as they cowered in hidden concerns or doorways. Just happy that he didn't call their name. Well lucky them!

I silently began to panic what could I have done to earn his rage. I looked up from my feet to see a bellowing manic in front of me. His cold red eyes lit up with a manic rage as cracking explosion fell from his fingers. Black smoke slightly covering his face as a deep beck aura surrounded him.

This is the last thing that I wanted whatever I did really pisted him off. My only saving grace is that he hadn't noticed me yet. I really didn't get it…. "Deku when I find you, you will wish that i had killed you."

His voice began to steady a it cut through me like steal.I let my eyes scan over his disheveled appearance for a moment. Till I noticed a stunned girl gripping tightly to her arm. Her bright pink cheeks looking flush as she watched Katsuki rampage. Could this be about what I said to her.

"Deku you piece of shit what do you think that you are doing to Ochako. Did you think that you could lay a threatening hand on her and I wouldn't notice." Even as he spoke I found my legs threatening to buckle under me as his cold red stare ran right through me.

Even as a stared in awe I could hear the sizzling of his sweat as it covered the concrete floors below us. People began to pool out of the room as I noticed a few student hiding behind Kirishima the only one that can withstand Kaachan attack and come out of it unharmed.

He was not the kind of man that you took lightly but even as he stalked closer to me. His menacing posture forced me to drop to my knees. Why? Why is he doing this now of all times that he could snap why now?! I let my eyes wander helplessly over to Uraraka this is her doing the least she could do was save me.

But the cold glare that hit me is like nothing I had seen from her before. What could I have done to earn a look of complete and total loathing. Then I noticed it on her left wrist. The same wrist that I was holding onto earlier had a black and purple bruise mark

Instantly my heart dropped into my stomach. Did I do that to her, was all of this my doing. "I'll make you rethink your policy of beating women for no reason." His cold voice force a surprise squeal to leave my lips as he loomed over me.

His rage palpable as his hand came racing down upon my face as it heated up. I felt a blow send me backward. But there was no heat just the rage filled fist of Katsuki. Fuck he didn't use his explosion and my whole body seemed racked with pain.

My muscles spasmed as I dropped to the ground to weak to move. I have never felt him hit like this before. Something change, he found something to fight for other then the number one spot. "Katsuki bro calm down man you can't fight Awaiza."

Kirishima frantic voice filled my ears as I slowly open my right eye to get a good look at what is going on. Kaachan is barreling toward Awaiaza. His red eyes lit up with determination. That would make sense on why he didn't use his explosion. "Anyone that gets in my way in teaching Deku this lesson can lay in the casket beside him"

The rage that plagued his body forced him to shake as his red gaze seemed directed toward me. Even though his back was toward me as he yelled angrily at Awiaza. "Katsuki please calm down I don't want you getting in trouble for my sake."

Uraraka clam voice filled the air but it was filled with concern and sadness. It lacked her usually whimsical joy and that is my fault or his. Could I really lose her to his schemes. Just that thought forced rage into my heart forcing the spasms of pain to leave my body.

I reacted without thinking forcing Kaachan to look at me. All his will to fight drained from his body. Though I could tell that it wasn't because he wanted to. "Leave it Deku I'm not in the mood to kill you anymore."

His voice instantly calmed down as Awaza glared angrily at me as he wrapped his scarf around my wrist while the other end of the scarf wrapped around Kaachan wrist. "The two of you can talk this out in my office." his voice broke no disagreements and at this point I'm lost my will to fight.

I let myself be dragged along the hallway as people whisper behind our back. I turned to look at Kaachan his cold red gaze not meeting mine as he stared directly at EH back but I wonder why. Why wouldn't he look at me is it because he knows what he did was wrong or he wouldn't be able to contain his rage.

The rest of the walk was silently until EH forced us to collapsed in the chairs on front of us desks. His cold red eyes glaring at each of us. I could barely see his face due to his extra shaggy hair. But his voice is ice cold and cruel as he shifted his glare to Kaachan.

"Do you want to start I could hear your ravings from the teachers office. What could Izuku have done this time." His voice dripped with disappointment and dismay as his eyes shift from Kaachan to me. Something primal shined in them forcing away his usually glazed over expression to slip away.

"Simple he hit Uraraka. It one thing to fight in a battle against her. It's another thing entirely when he hurt her for no other reason than his own jealousy."

Is that really got him so mad, he never cared about anyone but himself. The one time that he noticed someone other then himself. I took in a heavy breath as I tried my best to speak in a calm and steady voice.

"It was a accident I was holding onto her wrist and held on a little to tightly. That's my fault but I had no intention to escalate it to a fight."

I shifted my gaze from EH to Kaachan who gave me a disbelieving look. "Like I gave a damn what you intended stay the hell away from her. I don't give a damn if you have problems with me leave her out of it."

He snarled angrily before standing up in outrage. "Are we de done here I have to get back to class." Though his voice is freicer I could see it in his eyes he lost interest in all of this.

For some strange reason I think it might have to do with what Uraraka said to him. Damn what is going on between the two of them. I wanted nothing more then to ask them but that is how I got in this mess in the first place. "The both of you have detention today don't leave the classroom when everyone else does."

With a solemn yet bored nod from the Kaachan we both walked out of the room in tense silence. I doubted that either one of us would break the silence so Uraraka did it for us. Her eyes were wide with worry as they ran over Kaachan flawless form. The guy didn't have a scratch on him.

I tried my best not to lose my temper as her soft caring voice filled me with something that I thought I overcame a long time ago. Jealousy, I am jealous of Kaachan again. I grumbled angrily to myself as she spoke.

"Katsuki I wish you wouldn't have done that now you are going to be in trouble for who knows how long." Kaachan Simply shrugged his shoulders as he started to walk away calmly, and Uraraka followed behind fretting about. "Ochako it's fine now would you please calm down."

First name basis since when did the two of then get all chummy. Something isn't right and I am going to find out what.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Whispers

Bakugou POV

The whisper were driving me insane as I casually walked back to the cafeteria. I knew that soon the terrified whisper would turn into confusion as prodding eyes started to ask questions. I knew that I could blow at any moment and having them poke and prod me is no way to live.

My thing with Ochako is definite and even the slightest things could change her opinion of me. If there is one thing that I don't want to happen is for people to butt in and ruin this for us.

I took in a heavy breath as I lifted my head to see a group of people waiting for me. The most loud and annoying being glass. The little shogun was yelling and I'm not even in his vicinity yet. I grumbled lowly under my breath and Ochako moved closer to me. Easing my rage slightly as i moved further into the group.

There rough skin brushing agnist mine sending uncomfortable waves down my spine. Each little shock a little more painful then the one before. I hated being touch the friction cause sparks to come off of my skin. Damn them all for this.

I took in a steady breath letting my heart steady as I heard the glass freak speak up again. Forcing my muscles to tense as rage filled the put if my stomach. Warming slightly as his voice oozed with arrogance and authority. "What reason could you have for laying a hand on Maydoria."

I had resist the urge to gagging as I hurried through the room. Till I made it safely to my table. Dare a say it surrounded by my friends. I didn't even bother to get anything to eat. Not that it would matter I don't think that I could even eat if I wanted to.

"What os your problem why would you do that to Madoryia. You really are a monster" The nazzly voice of that frog bitch echoed in the air as I leaned back into mychair. Simply taking on a few climaxing breath as I let my eyes slip close. "Here Katsuki I got you something to eat my treat."

I slowly slid my eyes open to the sound of a bubbly voice. Even though I could see her I'm sure that she dawned a worries smile as her eyes traced my form. "Dude did you fall asleep." A golden light folded my eyes as I turned to see Eijirou looming over me as Ochako made her way over to me.

Her graceful form plopped down in the seat right beside me Her deep chocolate brown orbs were drawn to my lips as her own plump pink lips began to quiver. It almost made me feel bad for doing the right thing. "It's fine Ochako ones day detention won't kill me."

I gave her my best smile as I scarfed down my food. I just want this day to end and I don't think that is going to be possible. It didn't take long for the excitement to calm down as I plunged deeper into my seat.

EH had just walked into the classroom when I heard the sound of searching as metal ran across the tiles floor. I didn't bother to turn around as EH started at something in rage.I didn't know why till I heard her rage filled voice.

"Shut up you don't know the first thing about him" Ochako what could she be getting mad about. I slightly turned around to see her hand darting through the air with malicious intent. While the sound of her hand coming in contact with the frog birches skin resonated in the air. What the hell did I miss


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Couple Goals

Uraraka POV

I don't know what it was that had my blood boiling, maybe it was because Deku made off like the innocent victim while Katsuki looks like the monster again. But he was only defending my honor and the fact that Tysu had the nerve to call him a wild beast was enough to drive me crazy.

Before I could even think about it before I could resist the overwhelming urge to hit her my hand darted through the air. My heart pounded in my ears as my hand stung and tingle with excitement as I felt her skin below my palm.

My usually soft pads on my fingers harden with rage for a moment as Tysy looks at me in utter shock. Her loving green eyes turned cold and full of hatred as she watched me. Though it didn't last long, soon people crowded around us as Awaiza moved closer to us.

Rage filling his crimson stare as his rigid and exhausted body made his way over to us. "Is there something in the air? Or are you purposely doing stupid shit today!" His harsh and uncaring voice forced shivers down my spine and fear down my heart. But a warmth radiated next to an unfamiliar and gentle warmth.

As I shifted my head I could feel his burning hot skin brushing gently against mine as a dangerous aura enveloped him. Katsuki's deep red stare seemed almost protective as he spoke in a calm assertive voice. "I'm sure the frog bitch started it, Ochako doesn't start fights unless provoked and even then she usually walks away."

I could hear faint whispers of shock not just because Katsuki was rising to my defiance. But that he spoke in such a calming voice that it pretty much shocked everyone to their core. Well almost everyone out of the corner of my eye I could see a big toothy grin displayed proudly on Kirishima's face as Mina leaned into him a sly smile matching the coy look in her eyes.

I shook my own head as I retreated a little further into Katsuki when I noticed Dekus heated stare. Damn him this was all his fault if he had just let me go when I told him none of that would even be happening. "No matter the reason she can join the two of you in the library tonight for detention". I whimpered at the thought of being alone with Deku but I nodded my head nonetheless.

Katsuki, on the other hand, looked like he is going to argue. His brows dipped down in defiance as his red gaze lit up with a cause. This wouldn't end well for either of us if he loses it. I shifted to my tippy toes as I spoke in a soft whisper in his ears. "Katsuki don't make a scene, your mom already hates me just imagine how she would react if she found out you go detention because of me."

That seemed like it did the trick as I watched a cold regrettable shudder go down his spine as fear flashed briefly in his eyes. I didn't think that would works so well but I guess that just goes to show me how important his mother liking me is to him. My heart swelled as he gradually slumped back to his seat. I could hear him saying something like don't push your luck pink cheeks before he fell completely silent.

It didn't take long for the whispers to start back up again as I sank back into my seat, I keep my eyes focusing on the board. Every once in a while I would let my eyes wander to Katsuki. His shoulder was slumped and his legs were casually laying across the desk. Every pore in his body exhumed danger and I had to admit he looks damn sexy right now, it's hard not to keep my attention on him, that is until I felt a stronger vibration in my pocket.

It just keeps buzzing every five seconds till I let my eyes drift from Katsuki flawless form to see my pink cald phone blowing up in the group chat. Mina's name was the first to pop up, " _Girl spill what happened, Kiri won't tell me but apparently, he was defending your honor and I want to know what it was!_ " Momo was the next one not send me a bunch of broken up texts, " _Wait...What? Are we talking about the same Bakugou?"_ I almost wanted to stand up in outrage but I went with a simple text summing up all of it in a few words.

My thumbs texted with alarming fast speed as the light tapping sounds of my finger echoed in my ears, but my eyes never left the bored. " _Deku wouldn't let go of me and bruised my arm, Katsuki ran to my defense"_ I want to huff out in irritation, as a way to silently let them know that I'm not happy about the way they talk about him. But that would draw too much attention. But that one text set the group chat on fire as rapid names popped up on my screen all of their texts were frantic. Mina,Momo,Tysu, even Torou seeed shocked and I couldn't even see her face.

" _You can't be serious are we talking about the same Bakugou.-Momo" "Why are you on first name basis-Tsyu" "I sense a scandall-Touro" "That's my boy!-Mina"_ Mina seemed to be the most excited about all of this. I'm sure that to her this is no big deal, she knows that Bakugou and I have our own little thing going on. But the rest they didn't know and that's how I wanted to keep it. If this is the response to me defending Katsuki then I could only imagine how they would react ot the news about us going on a date on Friday.

At that thought, I could practically hear my heart speeding up, worry-filled it as I thought about this detention and what it could mean for us. My gaze shifted to Katsuki and even his laid back sexy badass posture couldn't wipe away my worry. What happens if his mother decided that he can't leave the house because of everything that happened today. What if our plans of going out are ruined all because I had to open my big dumb mouth. I could feel my chest heaving in and out quickly as my phone buzzed for a second time.

Only this time instead of seeing a panic text from one of my girls, I saw Katsuki name popped up. A winky emoji took up the scream along with a few words. " _Don't worry about it Angel_." Did he know that I'm freaking out, is it that obvious or is he just taking a shot in the dark. Either way, he calming and reassuring words filled me with a calmness as I sank further into my seat. Knowing that we were still going out is enough to calm me and I don't know if I should be worried about that or not but it's whatever. As long as I get my date then I think that everything else will work out fine.

 _A few Hour Later_

I didn't know how wrong that assumption was till I noticed droves of my fellow calassmates leaving their seats. Getting ready to enjoy the rest of their day while I would be stuck in a library. Alone for god knows how long with no one but my adorable hunk and Deku who seems driven to find out what I am doing with Katsuki. Frankly just thinking about it gets me a little heated why is it so hard for him to believe that Katsuki just wants to spend time with me.

One by one they drifted out of the classroom but Kirishma seemed to gravitate to Katuski even though he knew that he wasn't leaving the school any time soon. I don't know why but Mina did the same. Both of them talking so effortlessly around him with large smiles plastered on their faces. I wonder what could have put them in such a great mood until I heard a sly comment made my Mina.

"Couples that go to detention together stay together, you guys are so couple goals right now, I wish that Kiri would save me from a big bad guy. It totally would put me in the mood. I would have jump your bones right there Bakugou." I could hear him let out an embarrassed groan as he glares heavily at her, "Ochako ist that kind of girl so would you keep it down and get going." His sweet words force a wide grin to spilled across my face or at least that was till I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey, Ochako" I knew the voice but it seemed strange almost twisted because for once I heard worry and fear filling the usually warm and caring voice, the voice of one of my closest friends. I turned to see Tysu's wide and forgiving emerald green eyes staring at me. I'm sure that what I did really must have hurt her but I couldn't very well explain why I did the thing that I did. I really have no other defense other then she was bad mouthing my men and I can't really tell her that now can I. Hold up wait a minute did I just say, my man.

I could feel my face heating up when I thought about how possessive I am getting over Katsuki and the girl didn't even mention anything about being into him. But come on have you see the guy there isn't a sane woman alive that doesnt think that he isn't a good looking kid. Damn it! Ochako focus on the important things. I shook my head forcing my brown locks to sway from side to side as I turned my gentle gaze to Tsyu.

Seeing the distraught look on her face forced guilt into my heart sure I was defending Katuski but for me to do what I did wasn't right I thought that I had a better handle on my temper, but I guess that spending all this time with Katsuki recently has made me a little quicker it instigate a fight. "I'm so sorry Tsyu I know that you didn't know what really happened between me and Ka… Bakugou but still that was no reason for me to hit you the way that I did. I just hope that my rash and hurtful actions didn't ruin our friendship."

I knew what you are thinking why not call him Katsuki but there is a simple reason for that, I didn't want her to dig deeper into my relationship with him. Other than that he was the noble beast that came to protect my honor. Not the usual murderous beast that likes to pick a fight with anyone that look at him the wrong way. I smiled gently at her as regret started to pool in my heart. Sure some of the guilt is from hitting her but the biggest cause of my guilt was not telling her the truth but I knew that she would judge me so it's best for me to keep it to myself for now.

I took in a heavy breath as the silence drawled on for a little too long, I got nothing but a calculating stare. Even from here I could see her mind working on something Tysu didn't let it on but she seemed very perceptive of everything that went on around her. I'm sure that she is trying to figure out what is going on between the two of us but the moment that she thought of posing a question Awaiza broke the silence and thank god that he did. I could feel myself breaking from the weight of her emerald star. "Alright, the three of you beat it this isn't social hour. The others three follow me."

His voice broker no argument, his cold tone demanding and strong forced my legs to move on their own. The only good thing about all of this is that he didn't have any rage in his voice this time. Maybe after the long school day, he would go easy on us but just talking about it doesn't sound like his style. My shoes clicked nervously against the pavement as Katsuki walked next to me. His hands tucked firmly behind his head like he didn't have a care in the world.

"When it comes out detentions, Library dutty is the longest but it's pretty chill I managed to get a fair amount of homework done before I have to head home." His laid back voice made it sound that he was just speaking to fill the silence. But I could feel his heated stare on me, taking in every detail of my body as he slowly trailed his eyes over my entire body. Forcing me to light up like a Christmas tree as my knees started to get weak when I thought about the different possible thing that stare could mean. "Anway it shouldn't be too bad so don't worry bout it." There he goes again worrying more about me then himself I'm sure that his mom is going to be angry when she found out.

"You over thinking this, I have gotten detention before or a lot less noble things so there is no reason for you to fret about me or yourself." Was he reading my mind or something, I turned a questioning gaze to Katsuki who simply gave me a sly smirk in return. "Are you reading my mind or something?" At my question, a light joyful laugh filtered into the air and it's like nothing that I have ever heard before.

Usually, his condensing laughter or his manic laughter for sure, but I have never heard something so light hearted before. His serious demon like demeanor made me think that it would never be possible. That he would never smile and laugh like nobody's around. Especially not with me of all people I always thought that he hated being around me. But with this past couple of days since the sports festival, Katsuki has found new ways of surprising me.

Soon the large golden brown doors came into view, the bright glossy filmed shined as the fluorescent lights hit them. I had never really been to the library before now, who would have thought that detention would be the only reason that I step foot in this place. It force a giggle to leave my lips as Awaiza turn back to look at me confusion riddling his face as he glared angrily at me. "This isn't supposed to be enjoyable."

With those final words he flung the door open with incredable strength I didn't think that one man could open such larges doors. They look like they were meant for a giant so for EH to be able to swing those doors open with his chicken arms. It amazes me really but I keep that thought to myself as thousand of rows of books laid before me. The soft buzz of golden lights dimly lit up the room as a few scatter tables off to the side looked reserved for a study area.

To the right of that is a reception desk with a golden plack pushed to the very edge of the desk with someones name written on it that I couldn't read from this distance. It's strange tis place seemed way to big to be a liabary off to the side was a stairs case to the second floor. Even from here I could see a few chase lounges and some couches pushed up against the wall. Along with a nook right next to a window with a few smaller bookshelves placed around the room.

It's something else really it looked like a place where someone could get away and hid from it all. I would have to remember to come here at a later date. But as my eyes scanned the room a notice three larger carts with dusty old books. They seemed older than the entire library.

They were riddled with dust. Some of them even looked like they had mold on them. A mildew smell filtired into the air as the disugt scent attacked my nose.

"You will restack all of these books and then once you are down there are plently more for you to do. Get started I should be back in 3 hours. If the books aren't done then you can finish them up and I don't care how long that it takes you."

With those anger filled words he slunk off back to the hallway with the doors slamming behind him like there was some mystical force controllying entry and exit form this part of the building. "I'll show you how its done Angel I have been here more than a few times. I usually get it done within a hour and do my homework for the rest of the time."

I turn to see a cocky smile plastered on Katsuki face as he joklingy wiggled his eyes at me forcing a giggle to leave my lips as the heated stare of Deku fall upon me for what felt like the thousand time today. "Sure Katsuki sounds fun!"

I smiled gently at him before making my way over to one of the karts holding mildew ridden books. I'm going to make the best of this. No matter how detrimined Deku is to ruin this for me and Katsuki.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Does This Count As Our First Date?

Katsuki POV

I watched at Uraraka fidgeting in place kinda like she was nervous to be around me all by herself. Which didn't make sense we were alone for how many hours the other night and now she wanted it to start getting nervous. Could it be because of my freak out on Deku earlier, worry whirled around my head as I notice Ochako's gaze as focused on something else?

As I shifted my head ever so slightly I could see that she was staring wide-eyed and confused at Deku who seemed to be glaring as he grabbed his cart of books and started to move on to god know where's. But just the thought that she might be even the little bit inserted in Deku pisted me off beyond belief. "I don't get what the problem is?"

Ochako let out a large huff of irritated air out before turning her gaze to me, her deep chocolate orbs lighting up with joy as she gave me a coy grin before grabbing her own cart of books and moving off to her section of the library. That one look wiped away what ever rage that was making my blood bubble just a little bit early.

"He thinks that I'm using you to get back at him and I don't know how to convince him otherwise. Well beside beating the shit out of him." As I spoke I let my finger's curl around the cool metal handle of the cart before pushing it to my section. I was restocking the science textbooks and since I personally took out most of these books I knew where everything would go. I smirked to myself as I looked up from the dusty and moldy books to get perfect few of Ochako's ass.

How did I not notice how great of a body she had till right at this moment, her plump ass stared back at me as I had to focus extra hard on not tripping over my own feet. I'm sure that if I fell I would look like a total idiot and I would probably hurt myself in the process. The last thing that I want is to look lame in front of her. "Katsuki stop" I looked up from my thought as the sound of Ochiko's embarrassed voice.

I pulled my cart up short stopping at a large overbearing books case that housed thousands of book but I could see the empty gaps where their books belonged to. "What? I didn't do anything?" I frowned deeply the fuck is her problem now, girls are way too much trouble there more difficult to deal with the villains.

I walked into my aile placing the first book on a shelf as my finger ran over the worn out book, the spine looked like it was falling apart but I could make out the title just barely. " _Evolution! From Monkey to Man"_ I read it and I can tell you that there was nothing special about this book. I rolled my eyes as I looked up from the metal cart to the exposed part of the bookshelf to see Ochako on the other side. Her usually pale skin turned a bright red as she tentatively put her books on the shelf.

"I could feel your eyes on me and I know that you weren't looking at my back." Her gaze dipped down as she turned a new shade of red. Her small tentative voice filled with embarrassment and insecurities forcing a devilish grin to form on my face. "My mother always told me to appreciate a fine piece of art. So sorry darling but I just can't help myself."

My slowly cocky drawl force a wide dazzling grin to form on her face as joy lit up her bright brown eyes. But no matter how happy she looked I could see the hesitation in her eyes. There was something wrong and I wonder what it was, it's not like I could come out and say it I doubt that she would even answer the question truthfully.

So instead I simply put more books on the shelf as the smell of mold and dust crept into the air as the silence prevailed over the library for what felt like ages. But after a moment or two, I could hear the sound of falling books and a surprised squeal. Not just any sequel but the scared squeal of my Ochako. I felt anger and rage bubbling in my veins I swear if that is Deku then I am going to destroy him.

I turned my attention to my now empty cart, nothing back black metal stared back at me as I noticed that even bottom shelf was finished off. Man, I am just too good at this if the hero gig doesn't work out I can always work in a library. I grinned a little to myself as that scared little squeak resonated in the air again. Only this time he seemed a lot closer maybe just around the corner.

I grumbled angrily under my breath as I looked up to the roof the fluorescent lights stared back at me as the silently sounds of the library filled my ears. I thought that I might be able to pick up their conversions but all I got were those damn squeaks. Well, I guess that it is about time that I go find out what is going on. I walk slowly down my alley but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard that stupid nickname of mine.

"I'm telling you that he can't be trusted he is just using you, there is no way that he would really want to hang out with you." Deus callous voice rang in my ears forcing rage to fill my heart, the fuck is this kids problem? Why does he think that he is so fucking important to me that I would bother getting other people involved in our feud? I swear for a nerd he is the dumbest fucker that I have ever met.

"Leave me alone Deku this is your fault that fight wouldn't have happened, this wouldn't be happening if you had just let me go. Katsuki isn't the one that hurt me you did now let me go." Her voice was determined and cold but I could hear the underlying worry in her voice. Was she scared that he would lay a hand on her? IF he even tried then I would end him.

I started to slow stalk down the aile trying my best to keep my temper as the thought of him pushing me up against the bookcase. Her arms pinned behind her head as a terrified look formed on her face.

But soon those images were whisked away when I thought back to the internships there is no way that she would ever let that happened. She isn't the weak-willed girl that everyone makes her out to be. She has got this I'm just the backup in case something goes wrong. I let my heart slow as I stopped dead in my tracks.

I could make out the golden brown tables that were sitting just a few feet away, a few more stack of books sat on the tables forgotten and unloved. Well if I'm not going to help her out of this mess then I should at least get the rest of this shit finished so that I can go the fuck home. I slowly stalked over the table my boots echoing against the ground as I heard Ochako speaking in a hushed venomous whisper.

I could practically see her face, her brown eyes shining in defiance as an angry sneer was plaster on her face. That's my girl tell that stupid little nerd what's what. "Don't even throw that back at me, sure Katsuki and I fought but in a professional capacity as two students of UA. Not to mention that at the end of it he apologized for going over board. You on the other hand simply hurt me for no other reason but you are mad that Katsuki wants nothing to do with you. Plus what do you mean that he would ever hang out with me."

Her voice began to rise a few more octaves as rage force her voice to become shrill and uncontrollable. I made it to the desk in time to see that the books that were left on the table we're from the fiction section.

Great, that is the same section that Ochako is in. Well looks like I will be coming here a little earlier than expected. I gripped onto the red and blue books tightly as a film of dust blew off of the top of the pile.

Of course said dust filtered into my nose and traveled down my windpipe, as I struggled to get air into my lungs my chest started to burn as I began to choke. I gasped for air as the dust just kept working its way down my windpipe. Tear began to well in my eyes as I took in a deep breath allowing for my senses to clear as the dust worked it way out of system. Man, this is some bullshit.

I shook my head sadly as I continued on my way to the fiction section as I greedily gulped in some much-needed air. As I got closer to the fiction section I was able to hear the rest of their conversation. Soon their voice wouldn't be disembodied and I could put faces to these aggravated tones.

"He doesn't apologize he uses people like tools trust me if you must know Katsuki doesn't have friends he has followers and trusts me he doesn't even treat them all that nice look how he talks to Kirishima."

I snarled angrily as my legs started to pick up the pace he doesn't know the first damn thing about me and Eijirou. What this little bottom feeder needs to mind his own damn business. "You know what I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, leave me alone Deku as of this moment we were no longer friends." I made it in time to see Ochako hateful stare fixed on Deku as she did her best to work pass him.

But that green curly haired idiot wouldn't fucking move, he stood there firmly his shoulders thrown back and rigid as this sanctimonious look took over his face. "Your not serious are you?" I looked at Deku as his ridge form started to shake. I could see the way that he shake and quaked in front of me as fear took over the rational parts of his brain. While Ochako sucked in a heavy breath before a sigh left her perfect plump pink lips. "Look now you have done it."

I smiled gently at Ochako before lifting the books a little higher in the air so that he knew that I wasn't here for him. Though I would be lying if I didn't say that I at least thought about killing this kid right her right fucking now. "Get the fuck out of her way Deku and next time that you want to talk fucking shit about me, just remember that I'm one row over form Ochako. Now get the fuck out of her way."

I knew that I must have had a murderous look on my face because I could see the intense fear filling his eyes like a doe-like expression took over his face. He looked like a stupid little deer stuck in the headlights of a truck and just like that deer he is going to be dead if he doesn't get out of my way.

Deku looked me over his gaze cautious as his shaking started to slow down, as he shifted his eyes to Ochako, as her title her head upwards as she let out a humph as if to say that he isn't worth her time.

I laugh a little under my breath and Deku started to stalk back to his dark dank little corner where the loser belongs. I snarled angrily before walking over to Ochako. Her big brown eyes were shocked but I could see the coy look in them. She is planning something, I raised my brows silently as if to ask her what before going back stacking the book in their proper place.

As each thud of the book landing on the shelf echoed in the air I could feel her gaze following me but I didn't bother looking at her. I knew that the moment that I did I would be angry that Duke dares pull this shit. Just after I was so close to literally killing him just a couple of hours ago it's like he didn't learn his lesson.

"It weird you hear all of that and didn't come to my rescue? That doesn't seem like you Kat" I turned back at the sound of that pet, I could see an amused look on her eyes along with this mischievous glint that force my heart to rev up. I grinned cockily at her as I slammed the last book on the shelf before making my way over to her.

Ochako just danced backward pushing herself up firmly against the wall as a maddening grin formed on her face. But I could tell that she was still confused on why I didn't intervene when I should have.

Though I thought that the answer was pretty obvious but I guess I will tell her this one more time. I stalked over to her, my body filled with dangerous energy as something animalistic and primal took over me.

I blame a hand on either side of the wall next to her as I dipped my head down, my nose brushing against her as my lips are inches from hers. I could feel the heat and need resonating off of her body as I spoke in a low cautious whisper.

Just in case that little nerd thought that he could just eavesdrop on our conversation and get away with it. "You don't need me to protect, though I would like to, but you are strong and don't need me to look out for you. So unless you ask for my help I'm going to assume that you got it covered."

I grinned evilly at her as I dipped my head a little further down so that our lips were brushing against each other. The soft feeling of her skin forces my lips to buzz as an idea popped up in my head.

I stared deeply into Ochako's gorgeous brown eyes as I started to pull back. "Come on I want to show you something." As I pulled my head back I could see her body leaning in like she was trying to steal just one kiss.

I let out a gruff laugh before walking away from her, I'm sure that I left her confused and wanting me. Which only force me to grow an even wider grin on my face as I counted to walk through the library.

I let my eyes scanned the passing tables and shelves of books as the sound of heavy footsteps came from behind me. "You can't just leave me hanging like that!" I could hear Ochako's pouty voice as she jogged to catch up to me.

Her bottom lip poked out slightly as a cute little pout formed on her face, at this moment I knew that if she asked for something then I wouldn't be able to resist myself. I would give her whatever she wanted, but before she could even ask for anything she looped her arm in mine. Her warmth mixing with mine as she leaned in closer to me. A small smile working its way on her face as I noticed that the stairs were coming into few.

I grinned a little to myself as Ochako gave me a wide-eyed confused look, her pink cheeks become a little pinker as she spoke. "You wanted to stop our steamy moment so show me books. I think that I will pass on that one." I sighed shaking my head slightly as I made my way up each step.

Ignoring how tried my bones were from all the practice and training that I had been doing today. At the moon, there is nothing more that I wanted then to spend time with Ochako in a calm and peaceful room. But that isn't fucking happening thanks to Deku he put me in a permanent bad mood.

I watched as it came into few, off in the corner of the library where no one goes there is a large plate glass window on the roof it is one of the most breathtaking sights, you can see all the stars so clearly. I looked over to Ochako as I pulled her a little further into the room, before collapsing on the couch under the sky light with Ochako tripping into my lap.

As her face got even warmer I noticed that the pads on the tips of her finger were so soft, like little clouds. I stare at them in amazement until I heard her gasp. As I look up at her I watch her lips purse into a shocked O and have started to fill her eyes. Her gaze was drawn to the stars that were floating effortlessly in the sky.

This a perfect way to end the day, even as she stared at them in amazement I could think of at least one more thing that is more beautiful than that sight. Her. I grinned a little to myself as Ochako look down sealing my lips in a kiss. Her soft lips intertwined with mine as I gently slipped my tongue into her mouth which she welcomed. The warmth of her mouth spread over my tongue as I poked her tongue a bit with my one. Forcing the two of use to get into a tongue war.

Even as we continue to make out I could feel her squirm a little bit like she was trying to stop her body from reacting the way that it was. But her hand flew into my hair gently carting through while she yanked my hair ever so slightly. "All right then three of you are free to go. Bakugou! Uraraka! Where the hell is you?!"

EH, demanding voice forced us to separate as I look at Ochako lust filled her gaze glazing her eyes over as her face lit up with a light blush. I grinned a little too myself as she rubbed her bottom across my lap forcing me to stifle a groan as my dick surged with new found energy.

I whined a little bit the last thing that I wanted to do was stop but Ocahko wasn't ready and I wasn't going to force her. Damn though that feels too fucking good. I groaned a little as she bucked her hips playfully before giving me a light peck on the cheek. "Come on, get yourself together so that we can go."

She giggled a little to herself as she walked out of the room leaving me there dumbfounded on the second floor. A wide deviant grin took over my face, man this girl is going to drive me mad. I stood up as my hand darted down into my pants as I adjusted my cock before jogging down the stairs to see Ochako waiting for me. A sly grin on her face as she held up my deep blue back.

I shook my own head sadly before starting to walk out of school with Ochako clinging to my side. As I reached for her hand I felt an electric current running through me as our fingers intertwined.

Her hand fitting perfectly in mine like we were made for each other and I'm starting to think that we are. She balanced out my crazy with her cute. I grinned a little too myself as the cool air whip through us.

I didn't feel it much because I naturally run hot but Ochako seemed to be shivering a bit as I noticed how cold she was getting her. "Here take this." I reached my hand into my bag until I pulled out the leather jacket that I bring with me. Sometimes I do get cold and this thing keeps me warm. I look at the sleek black leather for a moment before draping it over Ochako's shoulders. Forcing a grateful smile to form on her face.

As we walked down the street I noticed Deku a few paces in front of us, I'm sure that he is trying to listen to your conversation but I pushed that thought out of my mind. There is no way that I am going to let him ruin this like he ruined everything today.

I Took in a deep breath simply watching the moon as we strolled back to our houses. My body must have moved by itself because I hadn't even noticed that I was walking towards Ochako's apartment till I noticed the approaching stairs.

"Katsuki?" Ochako's sweet and tentative voice called out to me as I noticed the hint of worry that filled her voice I snarled angrily under my breath. What the fuck is wrong now? Did I miss something? Did I do something to her?"Yeah what' up?" I looked up trying to make my voice sound laid back as possible while Ochako looked at the ground. Her gaze drawn to her feet as a worried grin formed on her face."Why so you like me?"

I scoffed angrly it is that damn Deku getting into her head again, my hand darted through the air as I gripped her chin firmly. Forcing her to look at me, her gaze was filled with so much doubt that it broke my heart. I shook my head sadly before giving her a lit peck on the lips.

"Your smart, funny, intelligent, kind, and badass. Is that enough reason for you or do you need more." I grinned at her as the shock look on her face turned to one of love and joy. "Yeah" A wide ear-splitting grin formed on her face as she placed a kiss on my cheeks before walking into her apartment.

It didn't take me long to get home but I was rather surprised to see that my parent's cars weren't there. I wonder what is up with them I sighed before walking into the house to find that all the lights were on. What the hell is going on? "Hey!" The voice shocked me as my hand started to tense up as small explosion started to go off on my palms.

"Now is that any way to greet my Katsuki?" I looked up to see that a blond hair girl with cruel red eyes was staring at me. A slight pout formed on her face as she gave me a devious grin. I instantly dropped my hands numbly to my sides as I felt this stupidly confused expression form on my face. "Kai?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Twins?

Kirishima POV

As I walked down the street the birds chirped happily as the warming air ripped through me, finals are coming up and then after that its time for summer break and the training camp. I couldn't say that I wasn't pumped, in fact, I'm super excited but with both written and paraticle finals I'm starting to get worried. I know that Katsuki said that he would help me study but that doesn't make me freak out any less.

I sucked in a heavy breath as the bright blue sky loomed over me as the sun beat done against my back forcing a few droplets of sweat to drift down my bad. Man, I love the summer cause we were out of school. But I hated it because it gets way too hot, the heat here is almost unbearable at times.

I sighed heavily as my feet slumped against the concrete ground before stopping abruptly, I hadn't noticed it but I had already arrived at Katsuki's house. The large three-story building stared back at me and for once I was in awe. Not because the house was so large I have been to his house threw me through a loop was that there wasn't any yelling this morning. Strange….

Before I could even form another coherent thought the front door slammed open and a girl that I had ever seen before walking out. She wasn't wearing a tie but she has this gray skirt and white button-down with the gray blazer thrown over it. She was wearing the school uniform but with a few alterations to it.

The top two buttons were unbuttoned, she didn't have the school tie and her legging stopped right above her knee cap and instead of having on girly shoes she had on black combat boots. They looked a lot like Katsuki but the soles of the foot were a deep orange rather than a blood red. I wonder what that was about. "Katsuki, Kai no problems at school today you little shits."

The blonde girl face contorted into a rage as her cute little button nose started to scrunch up in disgust as she yelled back in a somewhat husky voice. But she sounded damn sexy, damn it Eijirou get hold of yourself you are dating Mina stop checking her out. "Shut it you old hag." Her blond hair flowed down to pass the middle of her back before stopping. While a small braid pulled back her bangs back.

As she yelled she remind me of a female version of Katsuki, she acted exactly the same way the only difference is that she is a chick. I stood there stunned for who knows how long when she finally noticed me. Her face contorted into one of loathing as a deep frown settled on her flawless face. "Who are you? Katsuki is he one of your friends?"

I watched as Katsuki walked out of the house in his school uniform though he looked exhausted as he slammed the door shut behind him. A tired groan left his lips once he noticed me standing there. "I forgot that we were supposed to walk to school today. This Kai, Kai this is Eijirou Kirishima, place nice would you." I stared at Katsuki as his ragged voice ripped through the air as he casually strolled over to Kai. Her red eyes were piercing and cold as she gave me a coy grin. "No he has a girl, so don't even think about it."

I grinned a little as I noticed that Katsuki was looking out for me but who was this girl to her. "Hey, Kai it's nice to meet you." She snorted angrily as she started to take off her combat boots slapping roughly against the ground as she walked off in front of us. What the hell is going on here? They look way too alike not to be related but Katsuki never told me that he had a sister or cousin of any kind.

"Don't talk to me like we are familiar Kirishima, the names Bakugou, not Kai remember that." Katsuki let out a heavy sigh as he watched her walk in front of us, his eyes narrowing like he was looking out for a threat. His usual scowl was back on his face but he seemed more laid back than usual. A silence ushered over him but he was never a talker in the morning anyway so that wasn't so surprising. "Hey, man….uh who is she."

I knew that my voice seemed a little worried and I had good reason to be worried, Katsuki hated to begin talking to early in the morning, there has been plenty of time where I just barely managed to get my hardening up before he blasted me for interrupting his morning thoughts.

But instead of exploding on me like he usually did. Katsuki took in a deep breath letting his eyes wander to the bright blue sky for a second before taking in my breath. "Kai is my twin sister, up until a couple of days ago she was studying to be a hero in America. But she came back and transfer into UA. I have no clue why but she did so there you have it."

His calm voice washed over me as a wave of shock hit me in full force causing a frown to form on my face as my heart sped up from irritation. I gripped Katsuki arm pulling him to a stop ripping him out of whatever thoughts he was in. Which earned me a dangerous animalistic snarl as my body instantly harden as his arm came rushing down onto me.

I stopped there frozen just taking the hit but as the smoke filled my eyes causing tears to form in the corner of my eyes as I felt another blow land on me but this one felt different. But the heat and impact were similar somehow. Heat rose in the air as a hand slice through the smoke. Revealing a rather startling sight. Katsuki wasn't the one that hit me. Kai stood there an amused look on her face.

"When I saw your body harden I just couldn't help myself sorry." She grinned madly at me before starting to walk off don't tell me that they have the same quirk. I watched her plump ass walk off like nothing happened while Katsuki shook his head sadly and started to walk.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a twin sister." Hurt worked its way into both my heart and my voice as Katsuki rolled his eyes like the answer was obvious but this was anything but obvious.

The sound of our shoes slapping against the concrete was drawn out as I heard the excited chatter of fellow student making their way into the school. Their eyes were drawn to something or someone one. But as we approach the gate the group started to disperse "Does Deku know you have a twin." I looked back to Katsuki who has both his hand shoved roughly in his pockets. "Did your detention date with Uraraka not go well? Why the hell is you in such a bad mood this morning."

My question and acuity teen him off guard as he frowned at me growling lowly under his breath as he spoke in a hushed whisper. "One it wasn't a date and two its went perfectly up until Deku started his shit. I walked her home we made out end of story. We are still on for Friday night. Everything Is fine I'm not in a bad mood I'm just exhausted my parent made me stay up late last night to talk with Kai.

I haven't seen her since last summer break before she went back to America. The whole family was glad to have her, even our grandparents show up when they found out that she was staying here for good. I didn't go to be till like 1 am and then my mother and she started arguing over what she was wearing and I have woken up ahead of time. So excuse me if I don't seem very cherry."

His exhausted and aggregated voice was starting to make me feel bad for questioning him but soon the guilt passed as excitement filled my veins. "So is she going to be in class B or class A." I looked at Katsuki as he grumbled before a heavy sigh left his lips. "I don't know she didn't tell me said that she wanted to make it a surprise, let me forewarn you Eijirou whenever she said that it is a surprise it usually ended up with something exploding."

With that one hunting thought we started to make out way to class, the sound of excited chatter from the classroom filled the hallway. I couldn't catch any of the conversations because they started to mix together at one point. But I know for a fact that I heard the words _New_ and _Student_. I wonder if they knew it was Katsuki's sister. Either way I started to get pumped as adrenaline and excitement started to flow through my veins this is going to be so entertaining.

I watched as Katsuki slam the door one before walking in other room, everyone instantly became silent. Katsuki looked back to Uraraka seat I could see his searing red gaze searching for her but she wasn't in the class. Strange, I sat down in my seat and leaned in as Denki tapped my shoulder.

His bright golden eyes staring daggers at me as he looked at Katsuki before looking back at me. "Please tell me that he is in a better mood today, class one B is supposed to be getting a new student today and we don't want him blowing the new kid to kingdom come"

I laugh at that statement if only he knew I smiled gently at him before turning back to look at Katsuki. His posture changed into one that said approach me and you're legs were thrown up on the desk as he sunk further into his chair.

His lids shut with a final thud and I'm sure that they weren't going to be opening again for a very long time. I turned back to look at Denki this worried aura began to surround him. "Yeah he will be fine he is just tried to form a long night with a girl that's all."

I felt a coy grin forming on my face as he looked up at me confuse like he couldn't figure out what I was hinting at which was fine with me. I turn back to the front of the classroom just in time to see that Katsuki was sound asleep and Uraraka was making her way to the vacant seat. Her eyes scanned the room readily like she was looking for I noticed how her eyes skipped over Dekus sear like the last thing that she wanted to do was to look at me.

A light bulb went off in my head as I thought back to something that Katusk as said to me early. He told me that Deku ruins their library date. I wonder how he did that, "Class!" I look up from my thoughts to see that Awiaza was walking into the room. His sleeping bag folded firmly over his arm like he was about to take a nap.

"I would like to introduce…." Wait what I turned back to look at Denki who shrugged his shoulder as if to say oops. "I thought that you said the new student was going to be in class B." I watch him shrugged his shoulder again before I turn my full and undivided attention to Awiaza.

His cool red gaze ran over Katsuki for a moment before his scarf dated through the air gripping tightly around his ankle and dragging him roughly out of his seat.

Katsuki hit the ground with an angry thud as he opened his eyes slowly, a look of total loathing as murderous intent formed around him. But Awiaza didn't seem to care as Katsuki slowly pick himself off of the ground now completely wide awake. Awaiza glared heavily at him before lifting his hand to the door. "Please come in."

The sound of shoes hitting the floor echoed in the air as I looked up to see black and orange combat boots making their way into the room. Then came the long tan legs that looked like they could wrap around me twice.

The knee length leggings were the giveaway though, I wasn't shocked to see that Kai walked into the room. Her cold red eyes scanning the room. "We opened the hero class to two more students, along with here there is also another student who you might now. Shinzo."

I hear surprised mummers filling the air as Awiaza spoke again this time in a more commanding voice as his eyes ran over the classroom. Like a hawk searching for his prey. "Alright everyone behind Bakugou moves back one seat." Whispered erupted into the air as Maydoria was the first one to get up. I'm sure that he is glad to get away from the guy that hates him. Slowly one right after the other they moved back leaving seat right behind Katsuki wide open.

I wonder if they were doing that because of alphabetical order or if it was just because they were twins and thought that they should be close. I shrugged it off but I could hear Minota and the other horn balls of the class talking about how hot she is. Even as she stood in front of me I had to admit that she was a good looking girl.

Her long blond hair flowing effortlessly down her back as her calculating red stare told us that we are all below her. Damn if that ain't Katsuki's twin then I don't know who is. I looked at Katsuki who was frowning. "Is there anything that you want to say to your classmates," Awaiza spoke coldly and his voice sounded dead inside. I'm sure that the last thing that he wanted was two hotheads that explode.

But Kai looked calmly at Awiaza and then the rest of the class as she used the back of her hand to flip back an ash blond lock behind her ear as she spoke in a considering and superior voice. "Your nothing more than an obstacle on my face to being a hero. Stay the fuck outta my way and I won't have to kill you."

That forced the entire class to erupt into angry taunt and jabs all the while Katsuki has a small grin on his face like this was the most amusing thing that he ever saw. She slowly made her way over to Katsuki tapping his shoulder lightly before sitting in her newfound desk.

A coy and cocky grin formed on her face as Katsuki shifted around so that he could look at her. His red eyes lighting up with a challenge as Kai laughed at something that he said. I didn't know what they were saying but I could tell that she found it highly amusing. Awaiaza just watched carefully as they interacted. Man, this is going to be one hell of a day. "Alright, Homewood is dismissed. Present mic should be in soon for your English class."

Awiaza didn't say much as he dropped to the ground while crawling into his sleeping bag forcing the other student to rushed Kai. An uninterested look formed on her face as her red eyes glazed over with disgust. A sneer formed on her face as she yelled loudly at them. "Beat it extras! Or I'll beat you!" I laughed gently as Uraraka ran over to me. Her bright brown eyes filled with confusion and something else maybe jealousy.

"Who does she think that she is and what is she talking to Kat about?" I looked up from my thoughts to see that Uraraka brown eyes were lit up with a raging fire. I laughed heavily before patting the desk chair in front of me. I watched as she took a seat. A slight frown forming on her face causing frown lines to form on her forehead. But I focused my glare on her forcing her to look down at her hands in shame.

I'm sure that she felt bad about hating a girl that she didn't really know but I get that she is jealous. "Don't worry about it, he not interested in her I can tell you that 100% you're all that he talks about you have nothing to worry about. Trust me." I watch as Uraraka lifted her hopeful gaze upwards as a grateful smile formed on her face.

"Yeah, you right after last night it's stupid to think that he wouldn't be into Kirishima your the best." I laughed but nodded my head. As she slowly started to rise from her seat my mind ran back to what Katsuki had said this morning. I felt my hand dart out to the unbruised hand gently holding her in place. I made sure to be careful about the amount of strength I used.

The last thing that I want is the wrath of both Bakugou's. I'm sure that if Katuski gets into a fight Kai will jump in. Uraraka looks down at me a curious gaze filled her brown eyes as I spoke in a hushed whisper.

"About last night what happen he said something strange about Deku." Her face contorted into a rage as she sat back doing her best to ignore the chatter from the other side of the room as she recounted last night for me. Leaving me in utter shock as Present mic showed up.


	11. What's Going On?

Ochako POV

I'm doing my best not to stare and I really mean it the last thing that I wanted is to look at her flawless complexion as she wooed my Katsuki from me. I knew that I am being irrational but what would you do if some new girl rides up on your new boyfriend and starts to make him laugh and smile. The same laugh and smile that he gave only you when you two are alone, you would want to murder her right?

I grumbled lowly under my breath as I sunk further into my seat I know that Kirishima told me not to worry about it. That Bakugou is crazy about me and I didn't doubt it, it's not that I don't trust him. It's that I didn't trust her I knew that she was playing some game and I didn't like that. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Told you that he would get bored." I look up from my thoughts to see this cold feral gleam in Deku usually sparkling green eyes. For a moment I looked stunned as this vindictive look seemed to take over his face. I could feel this smug air about him that I thought was rather rude and distasteful. It wasn't till his mouth curled into a disgusted sneer that I hear what he said.

I wanted to stand up and yell at him in outrage, to tell him that he didn't know what he was talking about. But there was a little voice in the back of my head that nagged at me and egged on my insecurities. A little voice whisper you know that he is right to look at him with that girl. A devilish grin on his face he isn't thinking about you anymore. I wanted to scream back at the voice to shut up but my whole inner turmoil monologue stops with the sound of a screeching chair. I followed the sound until I found the originator Katsuki, he is walking over to me.

A dangerous gleam in his eyes that told me that he meant business, and even now with those deep black bag hanging under his eyes. Even in his tired regard form, I could tell that he was ready to fight and defend me at any cost. Just seeing his fiery determination made me rethink my stupid thoughts from early. I need to push all that down there is no way that he would leave me after last night.

He menacing stare fell on Deku as his black and red combat boots slapped against the ground as that girl followed after him. Her crimson stare lighting up with intrigue as she shifted her gaze form Deku to me. This slight smile forming on her face as the hungry gleam filled her eyes. Something told me that she is up to no good but I couldn't tell if she had it out for me or if she had it out for Deku.

Either way, I sat there frozen as Katsuki turned his attention to me, a gentle smile gracing his soft red lips for a minute. As he spoke to me he kept his voice low as I noticed for the first time since I sat down that there were eyes on me. I shifted my head back and forth noticing the hungry stares of the guys in the room.

But their eyes were trained on Kai, that pompous new girl. But not the girls they didn't give Kai a single glance. Their cold eyes were drawn to Katsuki's every move. Even Mina seemed a little less than thrilled as she watched Katsuki. Did she think that there was a chance that he might leave me?

I didn't know what to say so I just looked back at Katuki his red eyes narrowing a bit "See you at lunch Angel. Me and Deku are going to have a little chat then I will see you at the table." I didn't know what to say.

Lunch wasn't for a while, but the ear-piercing bell that resonated in the air told me otherwise. I hadn't realized that it was so late. Between all my glaring and hating the new girl, I hadn't noticed that time has passed too quickly.

I scrambled out of my chair giving Deku one last cautious glare the once proud and disgusted sneer melted from his face leaving a cold mask of dread in its place. I hate to say it but seeing him like that force a tight giggle to leave my lips as I skipped out of the classroom. I shifted back to see Mina glued firmly in her seat, both light pink arms crossed lightly over her ample breast as someone looped their arm in mine.

"I'm sitting with you today so come on the boys are going to wait for Bakugou" I knew the gruff yet sweet voice, I turned to see Jiro walking away pulling on me as she made her way down the hallway.

Her face glowing as the joy and excitement from her eyes lit up the rest of her face, I'm sure that she was nervous to sit with us. I had only been eating lunch with them for 2 days and I can tell you at times it's hard not to cringe or get worried.

But Mina and Kirishima mean well even if they do tend to get Bakugou a little too fired up. Which leads to him doing stupid and impulsive things like trying to blow Sero up in the middle of the cafeteria. Just thinking about the other day forced an ear-splitting smile to form on my face but it quickly from my lips as Jiro started to spoke.

"I don't like the new girl she has got an attitude problem, her and Bakugou would make a perfect match." My heart sped up as a large frown formed on my face that was the last thing that I wanted to hear.

But I just kept thinking about the sweet and gentle look that had been on his face when I had seen him last which help push away some of the worries. "Yeah, I don't know about that. Sure she is pretty but I don't think that she is his type."

I tried to make casual conversation as we strolled down the hallway. The loud jeering and talking of the other students filled the air and my ears as we got closer to the large white double doors.

"What makes you say that? Did I hear that the other day he got into that fight with Deku because of you? Is that true?" I laughed awkwardly as my face began to get flush and light up like the fourth of July.

My nerves began to come frazzle as I pushed the big white doors inward the loud cheering of the crowds got even louder as I noticed some of the other students huddle up in their own little clique.

Class 1B seemed to be talking about something and looking expectantly at the door. I'm sure that they wanted to see the new girl in our class which I guess would make sense. They got a guy but I'm sure that they wanted to pretty blond bombshell.

I snorted as anger calmed my frazzled nerves if only for a moment, but the annoyance quickly left my body forcing me into becoming a panic mess as I stood in line with Jiro. I looked down at my feet trying to regain my composure before looking back at her. Though something told me that I didn't do a good job with controlling my emotion as she raised one cobalt blue brow. Her eyes widen in joy for a moment before turning into shock.

"It is true, isn't it?! OMG, he totally has a thing for you? Is it mutual?" A sly grin formed on her face as she moved further into the line. She seemed positively beaming with joy as the front of the line inch closer and closer. I looked around making sure that no one else was around before speaking in a low whisper. Urging her to move in closer so that she could be able to hear me over the roar of the crowd.

"Yes we are going out on Friday but you have to promise that you aren't going to say a word to anyone. We don't want the class to know anything till we are ready and right now there is this whole thing going on with Deku and I don't want things to get even more complicated. Till we have everything settle with him."

I watched Jiro's eyes wide as she pressed me for details, forcing my lips to purse into a worried o. How much should I tell her? How mad would Katsuki be if I told her anything? But if we were going to date I had to be able to talk to my girlfriend around my relationship with him. I groaned slightly before recounting everything that had happened in the last couple of days. Except for the other night. I wanted to tell Mina first before I told Jiro.

As we started to move towards the table I could see Kirishima taking avidly with Mina who had this angry sneer on her face. "Since when is he too good to eat lunch with us." I looked up from my thought to see Mina's angry sneer that matcher her outrage tone.

Kirishima's eyes seemed to light up uneasily as he stared down his girlfriend. His red eyes shift from side to side as he searched the room. Silent calling out for help as he did his best to stand tall in front of his scary girlfriend.

"I didn't say that he wasn't eating with us he simply said that if you aren't going to play nice with Kai that he isn't going to eat with us." His voice was gentle and calming and while it put me at ease. His words also made me angry why the hell did Katsuki care if Mina got along with Kai. I wanted to scream at Kirishma along with Mina but I collapse heavily in my chair and started to pick at my salad the last thing that I wanted was to have to look at Kai.

But I felt soft lips hitting my cheek and looked up in surprise to see Katsuki looking at me. A sly grin on his face as I looked around for a moment, no one was bothering to look at us but still, I looked up shocked at him.

The weather there were people watching us or not he did that before. But as he sat next to me he threw his right arm lazily around my chair. Leaning a little further back into his chair as this air of smugness surrounded him.

"You seem happy buddy." Katsuki laughed at Kirishima's carefree tone as he looked at his tray picking as some curry with white rice as Kai walked over to us. Katsuki threw her a passing glance before turning his eyes back to Kirishima.

"What can I say Ejiro I'm in a great mood. Tomorrow is Friday and today is combat training in pairs so you know I'm going to trash Deku." He grinned viciously as he leaned a little further into the table his left hand starting to shovel some curry into his mouth.

Kirishima laughed gently like it was normal to hear such murderous intent in Katsuki's voice. Mina, on the other hand, seemed enraged as she leaned in closer to the table. Speaking to Katsuki with such a heated voice that I thought she might jump across the blue table and attack him. Her golden eyes seemed to darken into a hazel brown color as she jerked her head toward the double door.

"We need to talk" Katsuki snarled low under his breath like that was the last thing that he wanted but he slowly rose from the table. "Fine but watch who you are fucking talking to raccoon eyes."

He snarled angrily as Kai came up behind him, this hard edge in her crimson eyes as she spoke in a low voice. "You need any help". At the sound of her husky voice, I noticed how cold she sound, a lot like Katuski but I put that thought out of my mind as Katsuki shook his head no.

"I'll be back soon" With that they both walked out of the room leaving us to stare at them in confusion. Jiro began whispering to Denki as Kirishima eyes darkened with both worry and rage. Could he be scared that Bakou was going to do something to Mina? "You now that this is your fault right?" I thought that he might be talking to me, his voice so cold and angry nothing like the usual happy go lucky tone. But I notice that he was directing his harsh words at Kai.

But she didn't seem phased by his harshness, in fact, she seemed almost delighted by his tone as her red eyes light up with enthusiasm and new found interest. She was also eating curry while her fingers gently twirler a silver fork between her finger on her left hand as her light ash blonde brow lifted ever so slightly. Kinda the same color as Katsuki hair and they even have the same cold indifferent red eyes.

"I don't know what you mean Kirishima I didn't do a damn thing your girlfriend is the one starting the problem with Kat." Kat!! That is my pet name for him how the hell does she know about it.

I wanted to yell and scream but I simply rose from my seat and walked out of the room. I needed a minute to calm down. I leaned against the first locker I saw, taking a few deep breaths as my nerves began to calm down. That was when I hear the whispering around me.

Which just so happens to be the next to a janitor closet. The cold black glass stared back at me as I heard slight movements in the closet. I thought that it might have been the custodian but then I heard the whispers. "Look why don't you just tell her?" I know that voice it was Mina only she didn't seem a frustrated or angry as before. But who could she be talking to in the closet? Kirishima is still in the cafeteria and had no reason to leave.

For a minute my mind rush with images of Katuki pushing Mina against the wall his lips inched forward as lust filled his eyes. But that image quickly fading only leaving this assurance and warmth that Katuski would never do that. "...Because I don't want her finding out and then things become more difficult. For now, keep this to yourself and don't tell Ochako I will tell her when I'm ready."

My heart dropped in my stomach an I hear the faint whisper of Katsuki voice as I heard movement coming from the room. The sound of turning tumblers filled the air as they tried to open the door. I looked down the long corridor there is no way that I could get away without them seeing me. So I did the only thing that came naturally I floated myself. Simply holding onto the roof ruff in the hopes that they didn't notice me.

First Katsuki walked out his shoulder slump worriedly for a minute before his body becomes more rigid as Mina dance out of the room. It looked like a weight has been lifted off of her as she walked down the hallway. What the hell is going on?

As time passed by it was time for combat training and Mina and I was the only ones in the room. We stood in front of the large city landscape of the training area gamma. Nothing but silence surrounds us as we waited of other to get dressed. It wasn't until I thought back to the scene from early that I spoke. "So what did you need to talk to Katsuki about?" I look up innocently at her as I did my best to keep my voice light and airy.

But Mina flashed me guarded golden eyes that seemed to harden for a moment before she calmed down. After a minute her face went black has a welcoming smile. Her gleaming white teeth staring at me as she flawlessly lied to me. "I wanted to talk to him about Kirishima we have been having some issues." Her voice seemed to dip which made me think that she wasn't entirely lying. "What happened?"

She laughed gruffly as her gaze filled with anger and disappointment, "I caught him checking out the new girl more than a few times. I told him that so wasn't cool and he tried to play it off like he didn't know a damn thing about it. Though I saw him walking to class with her and Katsuki after lunch." Her shoulder slump as she looks off in the distance.

At first, I didn't know why till I heard it, the familiar rumble of 18 other classmates coming to train, though now I guess it's 19 since Kai joined the class. I mean really what kind of the last name is Kai anyway. I watched as all the boys came out with moony-eyed, well not all of the boys.

Katsuki walked out with this disgusted and rage-filled look on his face as he walked over to me. A deep frown started to replace the sneer as I noticed someone else walking out of the hallway and it forced me to grasp.

Walking out into the open was Kai, and her hero costume left something to be desired she was wearing little to no clothes I mean really. At this point, I was getting angry for Mina because along with the boys, Kirishima looked at her with his jaw hanging and his tongue out like any other dog. "Eijirou!!!"

Katsuki's forceful voice took me by surprise I couldn't tell if he is mad for Mina or if it was because he wanted to be with Kai. Could that conversation for early be about Kai? I looked back at Katsuki for before taking in Kai hero custom. Not that there was much to look at though.

Her blond hair was done up in a high ponytail as she wore a red crop top with a black x going across her chest. The shirt only went from her chest to the top of her stomach. Her skinny and toned midriff was left exposed.

Her arms were lefts expose but her hands had red fingerless gloves on with the knuckles being cover with what looked like steel. As I lay my eyes scan downward I realized that she was wearing a pair of form-fitting red short with a black belt.

It didn't look like much but as I left my eyes drifted a little further down I noticed a knife with a black grip and a silver ring that looks like it could fit her finger was strapped on her right inner thigh. While her black boots went up to her kneecaps. The black boots have a deep organ sole that seemed to have retractable spikes on the bottom of her shoes.

She looked at us for a moment a smugness filled her eyes as her walker over to the nearest building and leaned against it before folding her arms across her chest. She scanned the rest of us like she wasn't impressed. But her eyes seemed to sparkled as she looked over Katsuki who didn't seem to pay her any mind as he smiled down at me.

"I wish she would put some fucking clothes on…" He let out a huff of air as he shook his head sadly before looking at me. Worry began to fill his red eyes along with something else maybe regret as he spoke to me in a sweet voice. "We need to talk after my match….I'm up first otherwise I would talk to you now….."

His voice broke off just as there was a loud beeping sound filled the air as EH voice filled the air, "Katsuki and Kai vs, Deku and Iida. The rest of you make your way up to the observation deck." I looked up at Katsuki for a mom before making my way up the stairs. I couldn't help worry that seemed to bloom in my chest as I thought back on his words.

What could we possibly have to talk about but as I watched the four combatants walk on the field forcing me to give them my full attention? But as I watch them fight, Kai ran forward as top speed. Kicking Deku right in the face, as first nothing happens for a second then an explosion went off. Blocking the camera with black smoke as shocked whispers filled the room. Do they have the same quirk?

Then all of sudden it made sense, the reason that they were so close, the reason that they had the same nose, hair and attitude, they even look alike and I'm sure that if I asked if Kai was her last or first name she would say first. They had to be related but how.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Sister?

Kai POV

This couldn't get any better it's just my luck that I got paired with Katsuki, we worked so well together thought that should make sense we are twins after all. But still, since we have the same harsh unforgiven ultra-competitive personality it is a shock that we aren't at each other throats all the time.

I watched Katsuki pace back and forth as he glared angrily like a caged beast waiting for the right moment to pounce. He seemed more wound up than usual, I stared at him only for a moment. What could have gotten him this way was it that girl that I saw him around. The one with the annoying bright pink cheeks. Whoever she is I don't think that I like her.

"Katsuki?" I watched my brother's head snapped up his cold unforgiven red eyes were filled with rage as a sneer over took his face. "What is wrong with you?" I took a few tentative steps toward him as I noticed that his body was filled with dangerous energy. His palms crackle as smoke started to slowly rise from his open palms. He looked like he was going to go berserk the moment that he saw his target.

I let my eyes search his body, resting my eyes at his shoulder which seems wounded way to tightly, it almost made me worried. Could something have happened before I got back that had put him in this mood? Or could it have been was I'm the reason that he was so angry?

I felt a frown from on my face as self-doubt filled my eyes which force Katsuki to calm down slightly. "Don't cry you, idiot, I'm just pissed off because Deku has been messing with my girl's head. Treating her like crap and saying that there is no possible way that I could be into her."

Girlfriend? I like up in utter surprise as his red eyes seemed to soften at the mention of this girl. I wonder who could put up with his bullshit. Who ever it was she has to be a special girl and a lucky one at that. There aren't many people that Katuksi is willing to go to bat for. Wait who the well is Deku?

I looked up at Katsuk with more question then I had answers, this talking wasn't helping with my confusion. That was when the bell went off as Katuki took off running down the mock city. Nothing but the hollow sound of wind running through the building to keep us company as I listened to the sound of his shoes slapping roughly against the ground. "So who is this Deku guy."

I pumped my arm as I practically floated off of the ground matching Katsuki stride with ease, hell I could out run him if I really wanted to. "That little twerp with the green hair and ordinary face, you know the one that looks like he is going to cry if you look at him the wrong way."

He shifted his head back ever so slightly so that he could get a good look at my face as if he was trying to gage my reaction. Did he think that I should know this kid or something, "The kid I used to torture in the neighborhood." Now that made more sense that's right that's little twerp whose mom always came over to our house.

We ran silently after that like Katsuki didn't trust himself to speak and to be honest it was best that way. If neither of us spoke then we are least likely to be detected but with our powers. It's not easy for us to stay undetected for long. Though that didn't matter much when we spotted our enemies off in the distance.

Deku's bright green hair and excited yet nervous simple plaster proudly on his face. Now that I'm looking at him he has one of that kind of face that you can't help but want to punch. Good and that look in his eyes.

Like he is expecting that as long as he tries hard then he is going to win. Optimism like makes me want to vomit the only weakling thinks like that. The only thing that truly matters in a battle is power and intelligence if you don't have either of those things then it doesn't matter how much hope you have you will still lose.

Just seeing him acting so carelessly like it didn't really matter in the long run made me burn with rage. My blood began to boil as my rage just barely simmer beneath my skin, there is no way that I am going to let them win. Raged filled almost every rational part of my brain as I rushed forward. I Ignored the sight of the little twerp's partner.

I could see Duke looking at me like a deer in the headlight I'm sure that my blinding speed surprised him. I was on top of him in a matter of second as my legs twitch with anticipation. I slice my left leg through the air as the spike in my boots came out. As my leg came in contact with Duke I could feel this knew the pressure that I knew had to be his hand.

But the pain whimpers accomainted the newfound pressure and as I looked down to see both his hand holding tightly to my boots I could see my spike clearing sticking out of his hand as blood stand his stopped little gloves. I smile evilly down at him as rage burned bright in my red eyes and my whole body began to heat up. "Boom" My lips curled into a smug sneer as my feet began to heat up.

Then it happens a chain explosion from leg, black smoke billowed into the air from my leg heating up the atmosphere as the air began to thicken from the heat of battle. Orange and bright red dazzling flames exploded to life as I felt the grip of Deku's become flimsy. As the smoke cleared I could see Deku just barely holding on.

The stupid green custom torn to ribbons as the edges were frayed and burned. Both gloves on his hand were burned to ash exposing the big pink and tender skin burned by my blast. But the most amusing then had to be the confused expression on his face as his eyes widen with shock and disbelief.

"I have to give it to you I would have thought that you would have let go but you will and I mean this will regret not letting go." I looked up from my vindictive sentence to see that Katsuki was floating in the air. Both of his hands pressed firmly in front of him as his hand crackled with energy. Perfect timing like usually, like said we are a perfect fighting team." I wave gently at Deku this smug smile on my face as I rip my leg form his gasp.

I blew him a gentle kiss before winking "This if going to hurt you a lot more than it is going to hurt me you fucking loser." I kicked my foot off of the ground as a small explosion from my right foot volting me in the air. Just in time for the air to catch fire.

A bright brilliant flame came flying hot towards the ground. The once bright blew sky darkened rich deep black as the smoke from Katsuki explosive smoke filled the air blocking out the sight of the sky. The ear-shattering sound of the explosion had to shred their eardrums I, on the other hand, being used to them.

I watched as dust and debris settle heavily in the air but after moment the ground stopped shaking and the booming sound of the consecutive explosion stop. I floated there in the air as mini exposition kept me afloat in the air. "You think that he is dead." I looked back to Katsuki as I began to float into the air as I made my way over to him.

His cold red eyes filled with frenzy anger that seemed to be calming down with each moment. "I hope so if not I going to fucking kill the worthless loser." His cold harsh force seemed a thousand time serious and harsh then I had heard from him before. He must really like this girl to get all this woke up just because this kid hurt his feelings. But I could get it there isn't a lot to like about this kid. But then coming at Kat's girl is just plain stupid.

I watch the smoke clear and soon there were two people down on the ground. Both looked like the tiny infant that I knew they were. I finally got a good look at the other guy. Tall with blue eyes and dart looking eyebrows. He was wearing glasses and this hideous metal suit. He kind of look like that other hero with a jet engine in his arms.

Huh? I looked down a little closer and noticed that Deku was collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap. I could see some burned lesion only on the right half of his body he must have just barely jumped out of the way. "Huh, the little shit managed to just barely dodge it. But even with this wound he will be incompataiced for weeks."

I looked over to Katsuki but all I got was an indifferent star and a humph as he spoke in a cool yet calculating tone. "I give to a few days then he will be fine recovery girl the healing superhero works at the school. I'm sure that he will be healed way earlier then how body would usually be able to do on its own. It's really inconvenient when you are trying to kill the guy you know."

I nodded my head absentmindedly as I started to drift toward the ground with Katsuki following after me. His arms shaking slightly as his muscles seemed to tense more than usual. I shifted to get a better look at him but I could see the way that his face grimaces from pain.

"I got this. That blast must have hurt your arms, take a break I can hand this loser, legs against legs." Katsuki frowned at me but nodded his head worriedly as he floated to nearby roof tops. I touched down on the ground this smug smile on my face as I slowly circled around the glasses freak.

Contempt burned in his eyes as stared at me with horror and something else it might have been confusion. But what is there it be confused about the whole point of this assignment is to beat the other team. "What are you to Bakugou over there?" I watch as his metallic arms pointed to the nearby building that I know my brother was resting on.

When I shifted back he was still standing there staring at me in utter confusion. "I mean really are all of you this stupid or just a selected few. My last name is Bakugou. Kai Bakugou, Katsuki is my twin brother you idiot."

I rolled my eyes as my nerves started to run thin like it wants obvious other than the obvious gender difference we look the same. I mean really why did I think that it was a good idea to come back here to finish my training. What eva I going to pound this guy and be done with all of this. I got into a running stance as I let my feet heat up propelling me forward in front of the glasses freak in an instant.

His eyes widen in shock and confusion and I cocked my fist me as the spikes on my gloves began to elongate."Say good night" I let my fist fly slamming into hi ugly face as his bones began to crack beneath my glove. He flew backward in the air as I chase after him at my top speed so that I could get behind him.

Once I made it across the black paved road of the fake city I could see glasses flying toward me. A sly smirk formed on my face as I winded my leg back and slice through the air. The molecules heating up as a dangerous explosion erupted into the air as I felt my boots connected with his face. Even as the smoke rose up in the air and disappeared I knew that there was no way that he was getting up from this fight.

I smiled proud of myself as I noticed Katuki walking over to me smiling madly at me as he jogged over to me pounding my fist against his, it feels like old times. "Team Bakou wins" The announcement went off as a buzzing filled the onto the next team I bet they won't look as badass as us.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Sisters and Girlfriends Don't Mix

Katsuki POV

Even as I stalked down the hallway with nothing but the slapping of my and Kai's boots to keep me company I knew that everyone was waiting. With stupid shocked looks plastered all over there faces. Like it's all that shocking, you would have thought that it would be obvious.

We do look a lot alike even when Kirishima first saw her he knew that there was some kind of family connections. "Are they all this stupid" Kai voice lit up with intrigue as her cool red eyes looked me up and down expectantly. But all I could do is laugh because, to be honest, they all are that stupid.

She on other hand didn't think that it was so funny as she walks alongside me. Her steps weren't as light and confident as before. Her shoulders slump slightly as her hands shoved deep into what little clothing she had on. I mean really she left little to the imagination I mean our dad is a clothes designer. Why would he let her leave the house like that?

"Stop staring it's weirding me out" As I looked up from Kai bare legs I noticed a light pink blush filling her cheeks. Good, she should be embarrassed. "Put some damn clothes on, next time I see you in that stupid costume I'll rat you out to mom and dad."

I watched a cold shiver go down her spine at the mention of our mother. My voice is cold and deadly serious. I'm older than Kai by ten minutes. Making me her big brother and I will be damned if some chump is more focused on her ass. Rather than having her back because the moment she hurts or comes crying to me about one of them.I'm going to go postal and end up doing something stupid.

Here's a fun fact for you I was born at 11:59 meaning that I and Kai were technically born on different days. Which makes it all the more fun to play overbearing big brother. Though Kai hates it, I don't know why I think that I'm the best older brother ever.

"You wouldn't? Would you?" I looked up at the sound of a harsh yet curious voice. Kai's eyes were wide with worry and confusion as she stared me down. I'm sure that she wanted me to say no.

But that so isn't happening I don't know if it is the fact that all the guys in my class are peeved and fucking idiots. But the last thing I wanted was them giving my sister any kind of attention. I shifted to get a better look at her forcing both of us to stop short.

Taking in the small worry lines of her face. Or the way that her red eyes darken to a cold crimson color as I spoke. "If you don't wear something else I will rat you out. I don't like the way they look at you. There fucking scumbags and they only want one thing it's my job to protect you and I can't do that if I'm in jail for killing one of those pricks."

My voice turned cold and harsh as I thought back to Denki who kept asking me how I knew Kai. Or that little fuck with the grape-like hair that kept drooling over her. I wanted nothing more than to knock their lights that would just cause more harm than good.

So I just pushed the thought out of my mind as my hands began to smoke and crackled. As I walked down the hall I could hear the surprised voices from behind a great large steel door. Surprised squeak and low questions that they didn't dare to utter to me when we got face to face. But the only thing that I am worried about is Uraraka.

I hope that she isn't too pisted about me not telling her. I just wanted time for just the two of us. Before my family was forced upon her. They are just as bad as me if not more. My sister and mother are overly protective of me and it's unbearable at times. I'm pretty sure that my mother and my sister don't like Uraraka and they are a big part of my life so for them not to like her. Could be disastrous.

But I managed to put a brave face on as I came face to face with a large silver and blue steel looking door. Large and impending I knew that there was nothing to worry about at the present moment. Ochako wouldn't start a fight in the middle of the room though I'm sure at some point through the day she is going to force me to talk to her. About this about not telling her the whole truth which I'm sure is just going to cause another problem.

But I forced the door open as the squeals were reduced to dull whispers as the light from the hallway, flood the dark room. The bright blue screens from the computers illuminated the room slightly. Bright red and orange words that said Team Bakugou won. Were plaster across all of the screens as EH and All Might both stand there, shell shocked but amused looks on their face.

EH cunning red eyes looked over me and then passed my shoulder to where I'm sure Kai is standing. His red eyes seemed to utter a silent threat. You better behave or you two are going to get it later. So I did my best to push off the stares from the others. Kirishima is the only one who had this sly grin on his face as he walked over to me. Clasping me on the back as this huge goofy grin seemed to spread across his face.

This amused air surrounding him as his posture seemed light and airy as he grinned at me and then at Kai behind me. Even as I shifted I could feel her hands on my back as she peered her head over my shoulder.

Her blond hair shifting lightly over her face obscuring her visions. But as I looked around the room Denki and the grape fuck were practically eyes banging her while the girls all looked not Mina she just glared at Kai with rage and anger likes it's my sister fault that Kirishima has wondering eyes.

Then there was Uraraka, her deep chocolate brown orbs stared back at me, her face filled to the brim with shock but her eyes. They darkened in rage as a silent question began to pop up in her eyes. " _How could you not tell me?_ I didn't really know how to respond to that but I don't think that I really wanted to. No matter what I said I'm sure that I am still going to be made out as the jerk.

"Alright then…" EH cleared his throat as All Might began to announce the next pairs but I simply moved off to the side with Kai coming with me. Kirishima was partnered with Mina and they were going up against Denki and Jiro. I already knew that it was going to win. But still, it would be a fun thing to watch. If only I got the chance.

The moment that I leaned against the wall Uraraka swarmed me a down on her face as both her hands were pressed firmly against her hips. I barely had time to cross my arms over my chest as she glared angrily at me.

Her brown eyes light up just a bit with outrage as the silent tension fell over the room. I knew that all eyes were on me so it's not like I could put a hand on her waist and tell her that I didn't mean to keep this a secret and that is just how it worked out. But we both knew that was a lie and that I purposely hid this from her.

"Was this what you and Mina were talking about in the closet." Uraraka's voice came out a cold venomous whisper as her eyes narrowed into two defined slits. Her body grew rigid as she ran her eyes over Kai who seemed uninterested by all of this. Her red eyes clouded over as she looked lost in thought maybe she was thinking about her new costume.

But I am more shocked that Uraraka managed to overhear my conversation in the broom closet. That couldn't be possible unless I looked up rather shocked and annoyed as anger began to burn in my veins. "Did you really eavesdrop on a private conversation." Uraraka's eyes widen in shock and rage as her face began to turn beet red. But for once it wasn't from embarrassment but for rage.

"You're really going to yell at me about secrets when you are the one that lied to me…." Her voice raises for a moment forcing all eyes on us again as Deku started the both of us down. His green eyes grew cold and luminous as he thought that we might be plotting to fuck him over again.

"I'm your girlfriend and you thought that you didn't need to tell me you have a sister. How am I supposed to get your mother to like me if you can't even trust me with the fact that you have a sister? I'm mean really are you an idiot."

Her voice began to rise again this time gaining the attention of Kai, who seemed to have this devilish grin on her face as she started to rise from the ground. A newfound purposes lit up her eyes with a malicious glint. God, what could she be planning now? She focused her eyes on Uraraka as they sparkled with new found interest. "So your the girl that can sway his angry moods" She giggled lightly like this is the best thing that could happen to her.

She watched as Uraraka looked at me her eyes narrowing even more if they were even possible before trying her attention to Kai. A dazzling smile taking over the once angry sneer as her entire body posture changed.

From angry to joyful in a matter of seconds as her bubbly personality came back as she spoke in a cool voice. "Yes I am and I wish that I could say that I have heard a lot about you but Katsuki likes to keep secret like our relationship so if you could keep it on the down low."

Kai's eyes seemed to glow at this news as she shifted from me to Uraraka, I could tell she was growing giddier with each passing moment, it's was like this gave her a new purpose. She looped her arm in Uraraka's as this sly grin formed on her face.

Her eyes seemed to darken as she begins to steer Uraraka to the door. "Let have a chat in the little girl's room shall me." Her coy voice forced a cold shudder to go down my spine as I watched my sister take my girlfriend hostage.

The door slammed with a final thud as they began to disappear and I found myself was swarmed with a new group of people. Denki's eyes glowed eagerly at grape fuck face came running over to me. Drool practically dripping from both corners of his mouth. I mean really did either one of them think that I am going to hook them up with my sister.


	14. Chapter 14

Uraraka POV

She hummed happily as the warmth and sweat-drenched skin rubbed against me though I'm used to it with Katsuki. I watched as her blond hair swished back and forth her bright red eyes shining with amusement. Her tank skin glistening with nitroglycerin she started to singing this sweet melody. She practically hovered off of the ground as she skipped down the hallway the bathroom within seconds.

Not once did she look at me not saying a word to me she just kept singing that sweet melody, even as I looked at her I felt that like an idiot. The two of them looked too much like their ash blond air shimmer the same because of their quirk.

The same naturally tan skin and muscular body, I'm sure that they even have the same murderous grin that they get when they start a brutal fight. I watched as she gripped tightly to the white handle yanking lightly on the door as her muscles strained in a tight tank. "After you pink cheeks"

Her light airy tone filled with machvious joy as she held the door open for me, her brow raised a little expecting me to get my ass in the room. Her eyes shined for a moment trying to figure out why I wasn't doing what I was told. So I walked into the room listening to the sound of the leaky faucet. The white wall blinded me lightly as I walked into the room skipping over the white countertops.

I watched her hair flip over her shoulder as she jumped onto the counter looking at her legs as they dangled back and forth. Her eyes trained on me as she jerked her head towards the bathroom door. Her eyes hardening for a moment they turned demanding. "Go lock the door I wouldn't want anyone coming in or listen to the convention."

Her coy voice told me that if I didn't do what I was told then she would make me regret it. Her legs stop dangling so that I was staring at the soles of her shoes, her retractable spikes were gone but hole replaced them I'm sure that at any moment she could let off a wide expression. I watched her as I slowly crept over to the door.

Quickly turning the cool sliver lock before looking back at Kai this sly look on her face as a cocky grin formed on her face. Her soft pink lips stared back at me as I did my best look at in the eyes. But her eyes were more fierce and threatening then Katsuki could ever get though I'm sure that if I pissted him off enough then I would see that look.

"Alright, so I want to start this off by saying that if you do anything to my kitty Kat if you make him even the slightest bit upset I will kill you. That not an empty threat that's a promise I adore my brother and I won't have you hurting him…." Her voice cut off abruptly as she blinked her eyes rapidly like she was fighting off tears.

Her eyes clouded for a moment simply watching me as her bright crimson gaze dulled a little bit. Her body rigid and not as carefree as before, something about her song about her relationship with Katsuki must have meant a lot. I'm sure that is the reason that Katuski was protective of her. About all of this and one of these days, I was going to ask him about it.

"Anyway so let's chat I want to know everything how you managed to get Katsuki cause god knows that boy doesn't care about anything but being number one. Oh, and what is this I hear about you meeting my mother?" I watched her eyes sparkle with newfound enthusiasm and interest as I looked up from my own clutter thought and unspoken question.

My heart began to thud in my chest as a little voice in my mind told me that I need to be careful about what I say. I know that of Katuki his mother means a lot to him but I don't know if the same could be the same. I guess that Kai must have sensed my hesitation because she began to speak in a carefree tone.

Her index finger curled the blond hair as she cocked her head to the side speaking in a bubbling voice. "Don't worry about it be brutally honest, I'm a daddy's girl. I never liked the bitch she is a pain in the ass its the major reason that I left the county for America."

I nodded my head not really knowing if I should trust her words or not but I sucked in a deep breath before doing my best not to make it seem like I was hiding anything. But I went for it I recounted everything that I could remember from my first meeting with her mother and how things progressed with Katsuki and she squealed excitedly.

She clapped her hands happily before jumping off of the counter her boots slapping heavily against the ground. This wide dazzling smile lit up her face lighting up the room better than the overhead lights.

"That great you don't realize how funny this is, Katsuki finally finds a good girl and mom hates you. I can't wait for the awkward family dinner, you are coming tonight right?"

Her eager voice caused shivers to go down my spine as I watch her long slender arm reach out to the door. A slight grin formed on her face as she unlocked the door. I could hear the sound of the tumblers turning as she yanked it open with ease. Even though I knew that door was heavy.

Her muscles didn't even budge from moving the heaven door as we both began to walk out of the bathroom. Quickly she spun on her boot-clad heels and gave me one more dazzling smile before that dazzling grin turned into an angry sneer. "Just remember my brother doesn't let people in easy but he let you in. If he gets hurts then I will kill you."

She winked at me before running off back to the room. Leaving me there shell shocked and unable to form a word what the hell just happened. It was one of the strangest days that I have ever had and I'm sure that it is going to get even weirder before the day is through.

 _A Few Hours Later_

I watched Katsuki sulking next to me his deep crimson eyes hazed with anger and irritation as I walked next to him just as easy going as she was in the bathroom. It didn't take us long to get out into the fresh open air. The cool summer air swirled around me as I felt the eyes of both on us. I'm sure that they all have seen the scenes that happened in the room from a few hours early.

They probably all thought that it was weird that I was so invested with what Katsuki is doing in his free time. The most interested begin Deku I could feel his cold green eyes watching me as I slowly made my way out the school gate with Katsuki grumbling by my side. Suddenly he softened as his body became less and less rigid.

Kai dance in front of us her skirt rising little too high it was a good thing that he was wearing those leggins or she would be putting on a show for us. "So what did the two of you talk about? Oh and notice how I asked I didn't sneak around the school trying to listen in on you." His hurt and rather gruff voice filled my heart as slight guilty twinged started to fill my heart.

A cold shudder ran down my spine as I thought back to the argument, what if they tell their mother in some off-handed petty comment. I looked up at Katsuki his red eyes staring at his sister. But I could see this protective worry in his eyes as he did his best not to let it show. "What is wrong with you?"

I watched his ash blond brows furrow together and dip down like he has no clue what I was talking about. When he stopped in his tracks her eyes never left his sister as his face became hard and cold.

"You seem off is all I'm saying one minute you are being petty and angry with me the next you won't stop watching your sister. You know that she can take care of herself today made that abundantly clear."

I followed his gaze as I spoke as I watched Kai stop at a stop sign says she spun on her heels, her blond hair spinning around in gold curtains before she looked at me and then Kat. Her red gaze lit up with worry or joy as Katsuki held his hand up. After a minute she ran off leaving the two of us to our own device.

Suddenly this tension seemed to fill in the air as Katsuki jerked his head off to the side of the sidewalk was lush green grass. It looks so warm and inviting that I couldn't help but follow Katsuki as he dropped in the grass. Letting out a groan as he laid in the grass tucking his arms firmly under him till his finger was interlace holding his head as he stared up at the passing clouds.

"Sit we should talk about my sister why I didn't tell you anything about her." His voice softened with worry as his eyes scanned my face lazily. His red eyes no longer scanning my face while seething in silent rage. It seemed like there was something hidden behind his eyes as I sat down next to him.

Holding myself up with my arms as the warmth of the sunshine down on me the warm grass laid beneath me. This cute frown started to form on his face as he spoke in a cool foreboding voice.

"When we were 10 my mom go into this huge fight with my sister, kept saying that she was too pretty and talent to be such an idiot that being a hero is a waste. That, of course, sparked an argument even bigger than the one that they were already in. Anyway, it ended with Kai running out of the house…."

His voice grew cold and angry as his head lolled to the side until he was looking at me.I could feel the warmth of his gaze on my face as I turned to look at Katsuki. My gaze meeting his as the fiery rage started to form in his eyes. Whatever love or joy that might have started to in his gaze was gone.

"She left and at the time we were still training with our quirks she started to practice, to go out wherever her feet could take her and that was anywhere really. Well, this time around it took her to a den of villain. I chased after her I'm older it's my duty to watch her.

Well, I didn't get there in time, they had her pin against the wall, she was covered in blood. They sliced her up pretty good, they were going to rape her when I stepped in. I took them all on I came close to killing them when I grabbed Kai and ran out there.

After that, she decided that she wanted to go to school in America to leave and have to forget her troubles for a while. She blames our mother for all of it and I hate to say I really do because I love my mother but I think the same thing. Hence why I don't get along with her why I treat her the way that I do."

I hear his voice grow cold and deadly serious as I sighed heavily I could see why she looked like that in the bathroom. The way that she blinked back tears and seemed perfectly protective of Katsuki. He saved her for a fate worse than death. I look at Katsuki thinking for the first time that I might really be seeing him.

"So now you know but try not to bring it up, but that is why I didn't want to tell you about her just yet. I don't like new people around her but now I don't have a choice with her starting at the school."

I suck in a worried breath before he glared heavily at me like he was trying to figure something out. "So what did you to talk about? I don't want to pry but she's my sister and if you upset her I would like to know…"

I snarled angrily before sitting upright glaring heavily at him for a minute before standing up getting ready to storm away. "She invites me to dinner tonight and I was thinking about it but my boyfriend is an idiot." With that, I stormed off rage burning bright in my chest as my face turned bright red.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Fuck Me

Bakugo POV

I felt frustration rise in me as I ran from the green feeling a weird tingling sensation in my foot as I struggled to catch up. Man, what an idiot am I. Why couldn't I say anything right I'm such a fucking idiot.

I watched Uraraka plump ass jiggle as she ran though I know that I can easily catch up. Her brown hair swishing back and forth as my palm began to crackle. A slight buzz formed in my palms as the air called and warmed around me.

A light explosion forced black smoke to fill the air. I propelled toward the bright sun burning hitting my back. Sporadic sparks left my skin as I called out Urarakas name. My voice is forceful enough that it forced her to stop.

Her warm brown eyes are cold and rage-filled them as I dropped in front of her. The sweat that drenched my skin forcing inches of my skin felt like needles were sticking me. I watched her for ute watched her face gulps pink with rage.

I groaned a bit and glared heavily as guilt and aggravation crept onto my heart. I tipped my head Back staring up at the baby blue sky aggravation filling my body. Man what an idiot man I'm such a fucking idiot. When I looked down I could see her growing impatient as she spoke in a cool voice.

"Well, I stop so what do you want you to jerk." She growled heavily at me this defiance sparking in her that reminded me how much I am crazy about her. But I'm so fucking stupid that I couldn't even remove how to act around her. I watched her searching her pink tinted face staring at me.

Her brown dipping down with sudden confusion. "Look I get that I sound like a self-serving jackass and I am. But I realize that I can't act that way with you and I'm trying. But this is my sister we are talking about. Even Kirishima didn't know about her. He didn't know about any of it you are the only person that isn't my relative that knows about this. So please be patient with me."

Admit I sound like a fucking lovestruck idiot. I growled angrily under my breath as this wide confused doe eyes looked. Replace the once fearless warrior look. Uraraka eyes started to cloud as she let out this exhausted sigh. Her shoulder slump as she exhaled heavily this dejected and defeated look on her face.

"Fine, I'm start thinking about forgiving you now come on let's go. I don't want your mother thinking I'm a late bum." Her voice grew light and airy but I could still hear the undertone of rage and disappoint. Man way to go Katsuki younger tp piss her off

I started to walk my feet slapping against the concrete ground. Uraraka walking silently down the sidewalk next to me. Once in a while, she would brush her palm against mine. Tendrils of electricity filled my body waking up my nerves as her soft little pads felt like clouds as they hit me.

Soon I couldn't take it any longer my feet stopped abruptly. I let out a heavy sigh as I watched Uraraka walk a little more. But soon she must have noticed that I stopped walking because she spun acutely on her heels. Her head col to the side a bright smile.

Confusion filled her eyes as my heart stopped in my chest. A thick glob of spit slid roughly down my dried throat. "Is there something wrong Katsuki?" I watched with intrigue for a minute before waking up to here. I don't know what had gotten into me.

But this overwhelming urge to kiss her filled my heart as this stirring filled my cock as I gripped tightly to the back of her neck. My lips inches from her as I uttered a few words. "I can't take the silent treatment just fucking forgive me."

I tipped my forehead against my head running my lips as her. Letting my tongue whipped desperately against her lips. Her lips parted as I crashed my lips onto her. Both of our body heat melted together as I pulled her tightly to my chest. My arms wrapping securely around her waist.

O could feel her arms wrapping around me as the heat almost becoming unbearable as I darted my tongue in and out of her mouth. A few sweet moans left her lips. Her grip tightened around my neck as her left hand found its way into my scalp. Yanking roughly on my head forcing my own throat growl to build in my throat.

I doubt that either one of us would have stopped until I heard someone catwalk whistle at us. I groaned before pulling away from my chest heaving in and out as I panted heavily. "I don't know if I should forgive if I did I wouldn't get any more of this." She giggled lightly ad her face grew even linked.

I laughed myself before interlacing my finger with her hand the soft pad tipped finger brushing gentle at me. A sweet smile formed on her face as we continued our walk. I knew that we would be close to the house may be a few more minutes. But it friendly had to be the longest walk that I have ever taken.

The once bright blue sky turned a fad orange as o looked around the room. I could hear slight murmur filled the air from passerby. I'm sure that they knew us from the sports crap. But I did my best to ignore them I mean really it was the last thing I wanted was to be followed around. "Stop leave me alone or I will make you regret it."

I knew the voice but I wasn't used to the panic and shrillness to it. As I got closer to the hour I could see my sister just outside of the gates her blond hair blocking her freicer red eyes but I knew that she must have been panicking. Maybe even thinking back to the internet.

Standing in front of her stood Deku his cold green eyes staring at her. Rage and determination burned on his eyes. I don't know what he wanted with her but I'm not going to let this shit fly. I realized my grip on Uraraka hand just into time as my hand started to crackle.

Rage burned in my eyes forcing a hazed red too from over my eyes as I took in the sight. Deku had her legs pinned beneath his own legs. While his left hand pinned both her thin wrist under his from grasp. Her shirt torn slightly my as she struggled roughly against the wall.

"Hey fuck face, you better let my little sister go you dip shit or I gonna bring a whole new meaning to pain." I snarled widely as Deku snapped up his head as panic seemed to grip his eyes. Did he think that I wouldn't know that he is attacking my family in front of my house?

I stalked a little further as his grip loosen and my sister dropped to her feet. Her eyes filled with rage as her feet sparked. I turned swiftly on my heels. Turning all of my attention to Kai. Her blond hair slipping from her braid as her eyes scanned my face. "I want you and Ochako to go into the house"

I watched her eyes widen for a moment before nodding her head slowly. All the while I could feel Ochalps worried gaze on my back. I'm sure that she had much to say about all of this but I'm not going to let her stop me again. Not now when he had the nerve to go to my sister to get to me.

Ochako's light steps echoed in my ear as Kai gripped tightly to her hand. Yanking her through the gate and into the front yard. All the while Kai cloud glare followed Deku and Ochako followed after her. A worry frowned formed on her face as they both rushed on the house. All the whole my body seemed to be shaking from rage.

I did my best to contain it but it was just simmering under my skin. Begging and aching to come out and wreak havoc. But it took all I heard to speak in a cool voice. I moved closer to the wall that surrounded my house. Doing my best to keep calm as I leaned firmly against the cool slab of concrete.

"Despite what you may think you fucking nerd. I'm not using her to get to you, I spend time with her because we are friends…." My voice got cut off as a couple walked by they were talking amongst themselves. But they managed to take some time to watch us for a minute. It took all I had not to turn to Deku and tell him that I'm dating her. That we aren't just friend but I took in a steady breath before continuing.

"You might not think me capable and I'm sure that it is one of your many failures you fucking nerd but I'm not using her. So if you are willing to stop this shot we can make peace."

My skin crawled just saying the words but I didn't want my sister involved. She needs to have a normal life it's the least I could do. I didn't just blame my mother. I blamed myself for not getting there in time. So I owe it to her to make sure that she gets everything and anything she wants and Deku coming after she isn't apart of that deal.

Dekus eyes glow in intrigue and confusion for a moment his eyes searching my face greedily. After a moment he nodded his head gently watching me for a moment. "Thanks and I will set thing right with Uraraka and your sister." I snarled angrily as a new found rage fill my heart. "Nah you don't need to go near her ill let her know."

I watched him with a new rage for a minute before walking away. The cool air hit me as I made my way into the house. I could hair tense wars laughter that I just knew had to be Uraraka. Man, I'm so not in the mood for this dinner. I slowly strolled into the house. The ice cold ac forced a few shivers down my spine. All the while I could hear my mother's cold aggressive voice.

"So you and my son are in a private relationship. Are you ashamed of him? If so that is ridiculous because he is a way to good for you." I could feel their groan leave my lips as trepidation and aggravation built in my chest. I was still strolling through the hallway not even in the kitchen. "Oh shut up you old hag they are super cute together and Kat didn't ask for your fucking opinion"

Kai's fiery voice forced a smile on my lips as she defined Uraraka vehemently. I couldn't see her but I'm sure she had her hands on her hips. Her eyes are freicer and full of rage as she glared angrily at mom. I had to stories a laugh as I drifted silently through the house. "Why is it that you call him Kat?"

Uraraka innocent voice forced shivers down my spine. I rushed into the kitchen hoping to get there before Kao could open her mouth. But as I broke through into the kitchen Kai sat at the table. A sly grin on her face as sue tackled avidly across the table. Her brown eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Wel when were we three Katsuki couldn't pronounce his own name so we just called him Kat you should have seen him as a baby. He is the cutest ever I'm sure the old hag as some videos."

She giggled exited only forcing my face to warm as I growled angrily as I rushed into the room. "No chance in hell," I growled angrily this is going to be a long dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Walk Me Home

Uraraka POV

So this is where it begins, I watched sit at the head of the table her crimson started trained onto me as she passed around a ceramic blue bowl to Kai who sat next to her. Her own ash blonde hair tied securely in a bun before she started to pig out on the food available to her.

I had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting to the left of her, so no matter what there is no way that I could avoid her gaze. While sat at the other head of the table with Katsuki sitting to the left of the table leaving an empty chair to the right of his father.

I could see Katsuki sulking at the dinner table, his eyes are drawn angrily to his mother, her own cold harsh red gaze ripping holes through me as the sound of silverware scraping against the plates accompanying their stares. All the while Kai seemed to be elated by the whole thing every once in a while she would look at Katsuki and their eyes would lock. For a minute the way that their eyes scanned each other you would think that they were talking to each other.

Then like that Kai would laugh at something as Katski had the cool grin start to form on his face. I didn't really know why but I thought that there was some private joke going on and I'm the one that is paying for it. "Would the two of you like to speak to all of us." I heard the calm and easygoing voice of Katsuki dad.

Even as I looked at the mild-mannered man I found it hard to believe that he was really Katsuki's dad. Sure his mom made since they have the same hair and eyes, the same fiery proud and dangerous attitude. Then even has similar quicker they both produce glyrince.

But with his dad, the only thing that he really had in common with him is the fact that both their hands explode. It's weird when you think about it, he had the same kind of explosion quick are Katsuki only he is a light more mild manner.

So it's not like he can blame is attitude because of his quirk because his dad is proof that there is no correlation. Then there is Kai she sat there cool as can be her eyes wide with joy as this mischievous smile seems almost plastered on her face.

Everything about her made it seem like she didn't have a care in the world. Don't get me wrong when it came to class today she was cold-hearted and driven. But when she is here in the comfort of her own home she is a completely different person. I wonder if Katsuki is the same way.

Katsuki thought, for the most part, is more the same his eyes canned me before turning back to look at his father. Contempt seemed to burn in his eyes as he got ready to tell him off but Kai chimed in before he got the chance. "Sure daddy." She gave him a sweet dazzling smile that I had to admit even memorize me.

That is until the tension started to cling to the air growing heavier by the second as she spoke in the sweetest tone that she could. But I could tell by the evil twinkle in her eyes that she is no doubt up to no good.

"So Uraraka you coming to Kat's party on April 20 right? All of the family is going to be there and of course, Kirishima and Mina are coming."

At this Katsuki raged as his brow dipped down and his eyes began to narrow as he slammed his hands angrily against the table. "Really and how is that I didn't tell them a goddamn thing about the party and I'm pretty sure that I told mom I didn't want one." He turned his gaze from his sister to his mother.

A murderous aura seemed to surround him as his mother simply shrugged her shoulder as this coy look formed in her eyes. As if she caught onto her daughter plans she smiled as she turned to me.

A loving and entering smile formed on her face but these eyes definitely had the mama bear look like she could rip me apart at any moment. Even though her voice is cool I could hear the threat just beneath it.

"Yes Kai is quite right you should come to the party if you are going to be dating my son at the very least you should meet the rest of the family. That is if you're willing to make your relationship public knowledge."

At this Katsuki seemed to groan as he leaned forward in his chair, his eyes growing angry and dejected as he glared at his sister. Not once breaking eye contact as he gave her a questioning look.

Not saying a word but his crimson glare said it all, _how could you do this to me_. Seemed to shine in his eyes as Kai giggled and winked back at him "Daddy said that we have to speak like normal people so if you have a question for me just ask it."

At this Katsuki threw his chair back in outrage as he started to rise from the table and the whole mood seemed to switch within an instance. The joking aura that seemed to surround his mother shifted as she glares heavily at him.

"You better sit back down in your seat you little fucking ingrate or I'm going to force you back into that fucking seat."Her cold mincing voice grew venomous and threatening with each word that she spoke.

I shift to get a better look at Katsuki his once rageful posture seemed to change entirely, he no longer had a look of rage burning in his crimson gaze. Instead, a slight twinge of fear filled his gaze as he shifted his eyes to his father.

The pleading aura seems to surround him as his eyes softened to form a harsh crimson to a soft imperial red. seemed to sighed heavily before nodding his head at his son. The sense of understanding passed between them as Katsuki dropped back down into his seat.

His plate clear as it had just been taking out of the washing machine, but he didn't dare move he simply folded his arms across his chest and pouted. A little pouty frown took over his face as his eyes grew sad and dejected.

I didn't think that he could look so cute but he did, in fact, I didn't think that Katsuki ever pouted. I don't think that I have ever seen this side of Katsuki before. His brows dipped down in concentration as Kai laughed gently from across the table.

"Dear if Katuki doesn't want a party the least that we could do is try to listen to him." His soft gentle voice carried across the entire dinner table as I look intently at Kai she seemed more focused on her food. Now that the little game of annoying Katsuki was over she didn't seem all that interested in finding out what happens.

But it had to be bugging her that they did not once mention her birthday. I looked around the room Katusk still pouting and the Bakugou's were in the middle of a silent battle of wills. Though I'm sure that no matter what does he will never win that battle.

I mean this is the best time if any to ask her why she wasn't even mentioned in the conversation, so I turned my attention to Kai. Her head tipped down as she ripped apart her soba bread before starting in on the curry.

"Kai?" I watched her head snapped up as all eyes were on me. All three crimson stare bored deeply into me while the soft brown stare of waited patiently for me to speak.

My heart hammered in my ears as I did my best to calm my nerve my beating heart threatening to give away how nervous I am. It is like eating with a bunch of lions and you never know when they are going to attack you.

"Well, I was just wondering what about you don't you want a party for the 20th." At this Kai seemed to giggle before giving me a gentle smile but the look in her eyes told me that she thought I am an idiot.

Her condescending voice rise high in the air I could tell that she thought this whole situation is amazing but now I risk the chance of looking like a total idiot in front of Katsuki family.

"Me and Kat might be twins but that doesn't mean we were born on the same day. Kat is ten minutes older than me. He was born at 11:50 on April 20 but I was born at 12:00 am on April 21. My party and my guest have already been invited I'm all set. Kat is the one with all the problems I mean the party is in a few days. What like 3 to be exact the 20 falls on a Saturday right?"

At this Katsuki growl like the worst thing that he could think of is having to go to his own party. "I don't even want one I don't get why I have to have something that I don't want." He whined gently as he looked up from his thought to look me. His eyes glow that same dangerous crimson color as his eyes issued a silent threat. _Tell anyone that you have seen me this way and I will end you_.

I knew that is a hollow threat that there was no way that he would ever hurt me not after the display early today so I simply gave him a small smirk before turning my attention back to Kai.

She had this knowing smirk on her lips like she knew exactly what is going on, I would have like to say that I wasn't embarrassed. But my face lit up like a Christmas tree as I watched her wiggled her eyebrows at me before giggling.

"Are we done here me and Ochako have work to do?" His question sounded more like a demanding threat rather than a question because of his harsh tone but the others didn't seem phased.

All their gazes were on me but I couldn't really look at them. At the current moment, I'm racking my brain trying to figure out what the hell he is talking about. We didn't have any work that I knew of but I could have been wrong.

I didn't dare say a word though I'm sure that Katsuki is just using this as an excuse to leave the awkward dinner conversation. I looked around the table giving them my best reassuring smile for a minute before his mother slowly nodded her head.

Katsuki and Kai both darted from their chairs Kai gone in a matter of seconds as Katsuki walked casually over to me. But by his quickened pace I could tell that it took all he had not to rush out of the room. I stifled my own laugh at his childlike behavior before getting up out of my seat.

Who would have thought that Katsuki would be like this I always thought that he was more hard and cold no matter if he was in school or not. But at home, he seems a lot more relaxed I mean sure he still curses like a truck driver.

But for the most part, he is pretty chill I wonder if Kirishima saw this side of him. Or if this is something also exclusively reserved for me like the knowledge about his sister. Could he trust me more than his own best friend?

I walked numbly next to Katsuki not even taking in the sights of his giant house as we drifted through the halls. Not once did Katuski say a word I don't know if he simply didn't have anything to say or if he didn't want his parent listening in. But he moved silently up the stairs till he walked all the way for the cream-colored hallway. At the end of the hall was a pristine white door.

Bright yellow caution tape shape in an X stood on the door as a warning seemed pretty clearly in bold black letters. " _Enter and Die you Fuckers"_ I couldn't help but giggle at the sight there is no way that wasn't Katsuki room. But just as we got in reaching a distance of the door he turned sharply to the left. Standing there in front of us was am an image of the first door only there wasn't any caution tape on the door.

Katsuki let out a huff as the sound of electric guitar drifted through the hallway, the range sound came from behind the door with the caution tape. A whole bunch of ear piercing guitars riff filled the air as Katsuki let out another sigh.

Immediately yelling for downstairs filled the air. I am more than a little surprising seeing as how the guitar seemed to drown out almost everything but Mrs. Bakugou's shrill and rage full voice. "It is going to be one of those nights come on to ignore them."

Katusk flung his door open the golden nob gleaming in the hallway lights as Katsuki casually strolled in the room. Not waiting for me as he left the door wide open for anyone to look through.

I shook my head sadly as vulgar words were drifted roughly over the guitar music. Is this how their house usually is. I shook the terrifying thought before peering in the room closing the door quietly behind me.

I couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth as I stared in shock and awe of Katsuki room. On the red painted wall stood posters ranging from All Might all the way to classic horror movies.

Though that would make sense some of the posters were pretty gory, there was one of a guy with a chainsaw. His clothes drenched in crimson red blood as a chunk of flesh and hair hung from the teeth of the chainsaw while on the other hand of the killer was the severed off head of some victim.

Her bright blue eyes wide with fear and panic as her blonde hair was dyed a copper red from the blood that seemed to be dripping from her scalp. Just looking at it made me want to vomit and shiver with fear all at the same time.

I quickly turned away to take in the rest of Katsuki room. Off to the side by the wall farthest from the door was a walk in closet.

Large portions of Katsuki's clothes were darkened color such as black, red, navy blue but I could see a few loud popping colors such as yellow and orange even some purples. But one thing that I noticed about Katsuki coolest above his impressive collection of shades of black is how neat it was.

A large portion of his clothes like his shirt and pullover hoodies were hanging on hangers. But just about that was a shelf with neatly folded pants a whole bunch of jeans, combat pants, shorts, and sweatpants. While at the bottom of his closest were his different kinds of shoes each place in a neat little row ranging from sports shoes to combat boots to dress shoes.

I don't think that I have seen a 15-year-old boy with such organized closet I'm in utter shock but as I looked around the room I noticed that all of his room is this organized. The wall next to the door held Katsuki desk a black lamp stared back as the deep magnify wood gleaned from the overhead lights.

A shelf rested just atop the desk were his textbooks were organized neatly and in size order. A desk organizes fill to the brim of pencils, pens, and highlighters kept the books from falling over. The bright vibrant highlighter is probably the most colorful thing about the whole room.

But my eyes were drawn to the media center in the middle of the room, not too close to the closet but not too close to the desk either. Sitting against the red wall as a black sleek glass media center.

A 55 at least inch tv stared back at me as it hung up neatly on the wall, while the media center held his gaming console and a large variety of games, all of them neatly organized in stacks. I mean this room is remarkable and not what I thought it was if you think about it Katsuki he is explosive in every way.

I kinda expected his room to reflect this attitude he never tried much when it came to thing other than heroin so I just assumed that appealed to his room too. "Sorry about the mess I forgot to make my bed this morning."

Bakugou's soft yet gruff voice filled my ears as I heard a hint of embarrassment in his tone, as I shifted quickly on my heels I noticed his king size bed pushed up against the wall. Right next to the window, his deep navy blue sheets started back at me as he went to work making his bed.

Making perfect hospital corners as he stacked the pillows in their proper place. He had four pillows who has four pillows. Feeling my eyes on him Katsuki turned around smiling bashfully as he dropped onto the bed.

He patted the bed gently before kicking off his combat boots before laying his head back on the pillows. Tucking his arms firmly behind his head as he began to interlace his fingers. His face softened as he looked at peace simply staring out the window as he watched the night sky. The moon had just started to rise as the bright stars twinkle.

"Hard to believe that we are looking at a past image, all these stars that we are looking at are really dead right now." At this a sly grin formed on his face as the malicious intent took over him for a second. Like he was thinking about something else being dead right about now. I shook my head sadly before walking cautiously over to the bed.

I tossed a glance over my shoulder looking at the door for a minute I swore that at any moment his mom would come rushing in the room. Demanding to know what I am doing with her son in his room.

I knew that if that happened my face would take on a new shade of red, I dropped heavily on the bed after a minute of thinking. I slowly slipped off my heeled boots before lifting my legs up onto the bed.

Laying my own head on the pillow as I watched Katsuki's features soften no longer hard and irritated. He looked like he had forgotten that I'm in the room he seemed to unguarded. "Anyway I talk to Deku and worked things out at some point either today or tomorrow he is going to talk to you.

Apologize and all that I told him that we are just friends. I hate the fact that we can't even be together with shit like this happening, but I think that it is best that we let him get used to us being a friend first and then gradually build up to telling him that we are dating. Unless you want to tell him right away then we can do that…"

His voice grew strained as he shifted to look at me all the softness in his face seemed to fade as I watched for a moment simply looking at him, his crimson eyes lost their references though I knew at any moment.

Anything that I said about Deku could and most definitely would set him off but I thought that his plan was sound. I know that it might sound selfish but I didn't want people to know just yet. I want Katsuki all to myself for as long as possible. "Okay sounds good with me whatever you think is best your the one that had to deal with him into me."

I gave him my best carefree smile which forced his own grin to rise to his face as he dipped his head down, his lips inches from mine as he spoke in a tender and sweet voice. "Good cause your all mine and that bastard can't have you."

His lips brushed against mine as his soft wet lips hit mine. This desire overtook me as lust forced me to lose all of my sanity. I decided to mount him, my hands reaching up to his till I had both his hands pinned firmly over his head.

Our lips medal together as he let out this animistic groan. Like a caged beast threatening to be let out or someone was going to get hurt. It forces my own moan as I started to ride the waves of ecstasy and that wasn't the only thing that I started to ride.

I rocked my hips back and forth as I bit down on Katsuki lips a throat gurgle started to rise in his throat as I quickly ran my tongue over his lip to sooth the pain. I could tell that he likes it as much as me as I grinned a little bit hard into him.

His cock started to harden forcing a moan to escape my lips as the tip of his dick hit my sweet spot. It felt like I was on drugs it was so good, electricity ran through me as his tongue probed my mouth. His tongue running across every inch of my mouth as I did my best not to beg.

Katsuki hand drifted to my hips cooking them back and forth as he began to grip a little too tightly, I thought that I would feel pain and asks no demanded that he stop. But all I could do was gasp as this new wave of pain and pleasure filled my body.

I don't think that I have ever been this horny on in my life. Euphoria flooded my brain as Katsuki grip tightened a little more as he flipped me quickly so that I was under him.

He grinded lightly into me as our kiss broke as he lifted his head up I couldn't help but pant as this devilish smirk seemed to rise to his lips. At that moment all the warmth in my body pooled into my pussy as this burning need consumed me.

Every rational thought that I ever had was gone the fact that his family was in the other room seemed unimportant. The only thing that existed at this moment was him and me. "You might be an angel but your messes with the devil now darling."

His cool words force a mew to leave my lips as he ripped his shirt off leaving me to stare in awe as this perfectly crafted body. His six pack stared back at me as I ran my hand greedily over his abs. Every once in a while I would elect a hiss from his lips as I racked my fingernails against his nipple and then his abs. "If you want to play a game of torture baby you will lose."

A new determination filled his eyes like no matter what he wasn't going to stop till he got what he wanted. I felt my control sleeping as his slow drawl filled my ears, while he murmurs sweet nothings in my ear.

All the while he would grinded into me hard and fast then stop abruptly. Doing this over and over again till need and pressure built within me I needed him I wrapped my legs hungrily around his waist to stop him but all I got was a laugh

"I think that you are wearing way too many layers." His hand drifted to my shirt ripping the fabric to shreds till my purple bra was exposed. The cool air force goosebumps to form on my skin as I got even wetter if that was even possible.

Katsuki lustful and hungry gaze stared down at me like I was better than any piece of artwork in the world. He dipped his head down till he was trailing kiss down my skin. First my check then my neck then my collar bone.

Leaving little trials of fire as his soft lips came crashing down on my skin his tongue leaving tendrils of need and want as it racked greedily against my skin. I let out a moan, not a quiet moan but like I moaned out Katsuki name really loudly kind of moan. Katsuki seemed to grin like he had to forget that he has his family n the house and for a minute so did I.

But the real world came crashing down on me when the door slammed open, Katsuki stopped his thirst and looked up from my chest long enough to see the same thing as me. His mother eyes widen with rage as her fist clench.

So tightly that they had turned white as he glared angrily at me. Like I'm the one that started all of this and in a sense, she wasn't wrong but her son is the one that is way too good in bed. I watched as she stalks closer to me as Katsuki slowly peeled himself away from me.

Walking calmly to the closest he gripped a black tank top and a black pullover hoodie, he acted all calm. But when he turned to look at me I could see the fear and worry in his eyes like the last thing that he wanted was for his mom to walk in on him. We should have locked the door before we got really into it. I couldn't help but crying under the stare of his mother as my skin began to flush.

Though I don't think that my skin was flushed because of the heat, because there I sat on Katsuki bed lust still clinging in my eyes as I sat topless. While Katsuki stood there awake as his hard-on clearly on display for the world to see.

I couldn't help but keep my eyes on his lap as I noticed the very impressive size of Katsuki cock. I mean damn the boy really knew how to fill out those pants, "Really his eyes are on his face you what the hell do you think you were doing."

I felt shame flush my face as I looked away not daring to look at Katsuki or his mother as he silently sat here being lectured. Not once rising to his own defense there's really no way to defend from this when you get caught in the act.

I took in a heavy breath simply holding it has a cold chill whipped around me. Of course, this is happening right now just when I thought that I am making head away with his mom this happens.

"Here Ochako take this I could hear Katsuki soft but wary voice as he didn't dare look at me, he simply tipped his head in shame as his mother repeatedly hit him over and over again with a ruff punch.

I looked at his hand to see him tightly gripping to a black pullover hoodie with a skull on it. I took it thankfully and slipped it on, so the chill fade from my bones as my face warmed up. I looked up from my own thought to see Kai sitting in the doorway doing her best not to laugh but I could see her snickering as she watched her brother.

"Take Uraraka home that is if the two of you could keep it in your pants." Katuski seemed to groan but didn't argue as his mom gave him one last hit before turning her sight on me.

Her gaze strong and hateful as she glared me down, looking at me as nothing more than a piece of shit that was dating her son. So I'm guessing that he is a total mommas boy. "Keep your hand to yourself girl I know you started this, my son."

At this Katusi snarled angrily as he rose to my defense speaking back to his mother for the first time since dinner. "I the one that started this shit so stop trying to blame her for something that I fucking did."

But his mother didn't even pay any attention to his words like she couldn't hear him. After a moment of death glares, she stormed out of the room before making her way out of the house. Kai simply stood here in the doorway glaring at me before giggling. "Thanks for the head up."

Katsuki sounded resentful as he dropped onto this bed gripping tightly to his black combat boot as rage burned in his eyes. "Come we should get going." I watched him lace his boots for a moment before tying my own.

I couldn't believe that any of this just happened and he wanted to act like it didn't. Now she hates me twice as much. Not only did I not get laid but now I have to go home unfinished and needing Katsuki on me, near me, in me. What a frustrating thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Caught

Katsuki POV

Even as the warm summer air whipped passed me I couldn't help but feel this coldness settle into my limbs. My mom is going to kill me when I get home she always said never sleep with anyone till I graduated from high school. She was pisted enough when I told her that I had already slept with someone. Now how is she going to feel now that she has walked in on me in the middle of the act?

I couldn't help the scared whimper that left my lips, I know that on the outside I totally look like my mother son. But when it came to certain things I'm just like dad and I hate that but there's no way that either one of us could stand up to mom when she gets in one of her moods and I'll never admit it out loud. But I'm a total momma's boy my mom's approval is one of the many things that I worry about on a daily basis.

On the outside, I might seem like a hard guy that doesn't give a damn but in reality, my family does mean a lot to me. After what happened when I was a kid with my sister how could I not. This is going to be a night from hell I can feel it and my mother is just going to make this about me dating Uraraka and how is a mistake.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked up from my thought as Machakos tentative voice filled my ears, I could hear a worried undertone as I looked up from my thoughts. Her soft brown eyes seemed miles away as she looped her arm with mine. A worried frown gracing her otherwise peaceful face. "You really seemed to know what you were doing are you a…."

Her voice seemed to lighten as a bright pink tint covered her face as she began to stutter and squirm as we walked, I couldn't help but bust out into a booming laugh as I spoke in a cool voice.

"My mom always made sex a big deal after my sister's accident and the almost being raped thing my mom sat me and my sister down. I can tell you that it is the most uncomfortable conversation kids can have with their parent but we were to adhere to strict rules. No sex till we graduated high school now while Kai might have stuck to that rule me not so much."

My voice darkened a bit as I took in Ochako's expression, jealousy seemed to burn in her eyes as an angry frown started to form on her face. I could see the wheel turning behind her eyes as the silent question popped up in her gaze. _Is she pretty than me, better than me_. All these questions that I knew no matter how I answer them she would be angry.

"It's wasn't like there was anything special about this girl I was just having a rough time. Kai had just come back for her summer break last year but I had signed up for this training camp that was supposed to last a month.

I didn't want to go after I found out that she was coming home but it was too late. I got to the camp doing my best to focus on the training and get ready for UA. But I was miserable I wanted to head home and see Kai. I hadn't seen her since she had left for America to do her own hero training.

I wanted to hear about her life and hang as we used to when we were kids. Missing home made it impossible to really enjoy the experience. Then came this girl Camie blond and hot a year older then us she hated it their as much as me her dad sent her there because she didn't get into UA and he thought that it was because she didn't have the skills, so there we both were hating our lives and not wanting to be there.

Along the line, we grew close first a friends than as something more. We weren't together just a casual thing you know after that I came home and I didn't see her again. I doubt that she even remembers me." I stopped talking after a while just listening to the sound of the cars whizzing by as the howling wind put me at ease.

Uraraka didn't say anything for awhile simply keeps walking like the last thing that she wanted to hear was about me having sex. Buts it not like she didn't ask, I mean she literally ask about it so I told her.

It wasn't like I was in love with Cami. I'm mean sure it was great sex probably the best sex that I will ever have. But it's not like she knew that though I doubt that matter she is a virgin but to her, this is probably a violation of our trust or our relationship or something.

I don't know I'm terrible with this shit if there is one thing that I suck at is it girls they are too hard to read and each of them is different. More or less all guys want the same thing, a hot piece of ass a few good buds to drink and party with. At least in my opinion when it comes to highschool guys at least.

"Okay, and you aren't ever going to see her ever again." I laughed gently before wrapping my arms around Ochako's shoulder. Pulling her close to me till my lips where brushing gently against her temple. My heart slowed as these waves of relief seemed to run over me. "I swear you the only girl for me, angel."

I kissed her temple before pulling my head away so that I could look out in front of me, the sidewalk was empty not a single person in sight. I'm sure that at this hour they were all home or on their way home from work. Must be nice to be able to go home and things just are peaceful but not my family. They managed to always get on my nerves no matter what I did so said there was always something wrong.

Ochako semed to wiggle under my grasp as I looked down at her I could see her chocolate brown orbs looking up at me in confusion as salient question started to fill her gaze. This could have been about Camie, could it? Her voice came out small yet intrigued so I knew that it had nothing to do with my past affairs.

"When we were at the dinner table something was really bugging me…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes were drawn to the star-filled sky. The bright light shining over us as I smiled simply taking in the sight as her apartment drew closer and closer. "Yeah what is it." I felt so laid back I didn't find anything wrong at this moment.

I could be unguarded with her something that I really only could do with Kirishima and my family any other time. But there was just something about this girl that made me want to trust her. I mean it was a long way from baring my deepest darkest secrets and shames to her. But I trusted her also has much as Eijirou.

"Well, it's just that you and our sister kept sharing these glances and your dad said that you had to talk like normal people what did he mean by that." I watched her for a moment as worry slightly creepy in my heart.

I was really hoping that she wouldn't pick up on that. I let out a heavy sigh as I looked at her approaching building. The third floor still looked so far from us like we could keep walking for an hour and still not get there.

"Yeah about that." I felt my feet stop without my permission as my left hand rubbed the back of my neck gently like this is the last thing that I wanted to discuss and in all honesty it was. Some people that it was awesome why others thought that it was weird. Some even went so far as to want to experiment on us. "Well, how do I put this you know the idea that twins have a psychic link."

I watched her eyes narrow as even more question seemed to fill her gaze this time as I looked around the sidewalk for a minute. Taking in the empty streets as darkness swirled around us. Good if I had to talk about then I wanted to make sure that we are alone.

"Well that no so much true for ordinary people but it came to twins that have quirks can sometimes hear each other thought or speak them each other without actually have to talk. Kai and I are kinda like that."

My voice started to out soft as unease filled my heart what if she thought that I was a freak. I could take a lot of things but the one thing that I couldn't take is the chance at losing Ochako over something that I couldn't control. But instead of her face turning into one of disgust or fear her eyes seemed to dazzle with new found enthusiasm as a heart-melting smile formed on her face. "That's so cool."

I could feel this wight lift on my chest as I grinned gently at her doing my best not to let it show how relieved I am. "Come on we should get you home." I took each of step two at a time not really wanting to drag this out.

Any other time I would kill to spend time with Ochako but I'm pretty sure that my mom is going to kill me the minute that I get home I looked on the patio before turning back to Ochako.

Her back pressed firmly against the door as she gave me a gentle yet loving smile, all the way as the once consuming lust from early tonight seemed to fade till there was a thing left but this sense of calm.

I smile gently tipping my head down, our forehead touching as our lips brushed against each other. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her that burning need seemed to fill my chest as my dick began to throb painfully.

But there was no way that I would be able to stop till I got off or she did, and if that happened then my mom would come searching for me and that is the last thing that I needed at the moment. I'm sure that she would send half of the police force out for me and find me in some girls bed wouldn't help me at all. Not to say that Ochako is some girl but come on my mother would be impossible no matter who I'm with.

"Enjoy the rest of your night and sorry for any trouble I might have caused between you and my mother." My voice soft as I did my best to hide my rage from my mother actions tonight she doesn't utter a single nice word to Ochako.

"Don't worry about it Katsuki she your mom she is supposed to be protective of you now go I don't want to get your trouble." I didn't want to leave really the only thing that I could think about is Ochako but I slowly made my way back to the house.

Trepidation and fear began to worms its way into my heart as this buzzing sensation in the back of my skull started to rise. " _Don't worry about it dad calmed mom down but they are waiting for you in the living room good luck."_

Kai amuse and disembodied voice filled my head as I groaned lightly that wasn't what I wanted to hear. Sure they are calmed down but that means that now I have to get the safe sex talk all over again. Like telling them about Camie wasn't bad enough and I wouldn't have even done that if they didn't go snooping through my shit and find me condoms.

" _Yup you have fun with that big brother."_ I hate when she mocked me it's not like I could scream at her I would be the one that looked like the crazy person as I yelled to myself. I grumbled angrily under my breath as I continued to walk.

Just listening to the sound of the city as the cool black sky floated above me. At least after this, I would be able to go to sleep though tomorrow at school might not be better if Deku is up to his usual tricks.

It didn't take long to get to the house only to find all the lights were off, I did my best to avoid stumbling in the dark as I made my way through the house. Not taking in the photos of me and Kai at different graduation and parties or any other family event.

No all I could focus on is the fear burning through my veins as my heart pounded so loud that I'm sure people from three towns over could hear it. "We are in the living room."

I made my way there taking the gentle yet disappointed sound of my father's voice I knew that he would be a lot more reasonable about this then mom. But as I made my way into the room where she stood.

Glaring at the empty fireplace, not a single flame flickering in the pit as her eyes were drawn to the ledge. There stood a family photo of me, Kai and her at I think it was our 5 or 6 birthday party.

Her eyes focus on the memory as dad sat firmly on the couch watching me for a minute before taking in a loud breath. "Do you know what we are going to say." I watched my father eyes search me telling me that right now is not the time to be a smart ass.

Though in my defense being a smartass is my natural setting. How could I not be when they are completely blowing this out of portion. " _They really aren't and you know it which is why you so scared"_ "Shut" I growled angrily as my dad eyes hardened and narrow as he glared at me.

"I didn't mean you" looked down at my lap damn you Kai get out of my head before you get me into even more trouble. I could hear a disembodied giggle fill my head as I slumped deeper in the recliner chair.

Simply taking in the sight of my father's rigid form before my mother turned sharply on her heels. "From now on that door stays open if you have guest and you can expect to be grounded unless it got something to do with school you can't do it and I will be taking that gaming console and don't even think about using the tv."

I wanted to groan to yell and scream in protest but instead of her yelling at me with rage in her face and eyes. She was calm which I wasn't used to after screwing up like this. I mean really is there any reason to even try to argue with her.

But then my mind shifted to Friday it is tomorrow which means my date with Ochako how could I go on that date when I'm grounded. I looked up my eyes pleading as I tuned to see my mom her son crimson stare daring me to argue even in the slightest. "I'm fine with all of that but I have a prior engagement tomorrow that I can't miss."

I knew my voice sounded soft and polite not like me at all but you get more bees with honey than with vinegar. I watched my mother gaze as she shifted her vision to dad who gave her this reassuring smile before nodding his head.

"You can go by it depends on what it is. Is it school related in any way." I looked down at my feet, of course, she was going to tell me no. I could lie to her but if she found out she would be so angry.

It's not like I had much of a choice I had to tell the truth no matter how much my head said to lie. My heart said to tell the truth like there was an angel on my left shoulder and a devil on my right. Both wanted me to do something that I knew I should do. I should tell the truth but I should lie that put me at an impasse.

"No its have nothing to do with school but I made this agreement on Monday I can't go back on my work now. Bakugou's don't go back on their word that what you always say, dad." I turn my pleading gaze to my father his own eyes soft with worry and concern.

As he shook his head sadly before turning to mom who gave him a slight nod of her own. "No they can come here" I looked up a panic filling my chest. After a minute of silence, something in my mom's mind click "It's a date with Ochako Uraraka isn't it."

I nodded my head warily as she glared heavily at me as I had just given her the kiss of death. I'm sure that she didn't want anything to do with that girl. But what the hell could I say lie and have it bit me in the ass?

"No a thousand time no you will not go on that date you will tell her tomorrow at school and then you will come right home and I mean that Kat if I have to come to pick you up there will be problems."

I snarled angrily I wanted to tell her to fuck off with her stupid ass demands but there was no way that I could get away with that. So I simply nodded my head and sulked off to my room. This has been the worst night ever hopefully tomorrow is better.

I woke up to guess what raged filled screams between my sister and my mother. But I couldn't bring myself to care not today I have been looking forward to today. Doing my best to stay out of trouble so that I could enjoy my night with Ochako. Now I have to tell her that I can't go cause my mommy said so.

Honestly, it sounds so lame but the exhaustion that is clinging to my bones makes it impossible for me to care. I slowly slid my eyes open listing to the chorus of cursing as I rolled lazily on my side. Simply staring blankly at the white door that laid there before me. God, what I wouldn't give to redo yesterday.

"Good morning" I felt my heart race as the startling sound of a gentle voice. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice my father looking his head in warily. He soft brown eyes telling me that he was coming in peace. Though in this family you can never believe it. But that didn't stop him from opening the door wider.

The sound of telling getting just a bit louder as he crept through the opening. Before closing the door and slowly walking towards me. Each tentative step that he took any other time would annoy the shi t out of me. But today I'm just too exhausted to care.

He must have a sense that himself because he spoke in a warm voice. "Do you want to go to school today." I scoffed as I pulled the blanket a little bit over my head. Obscuring my father from view. I usually get too aggravated to talk to my father. He's strong but he asks so meekly that it pisses me off at times.

"Is that a yes" He questioning voice forced me to rip my blanket off as I stared at me. My own gaze filled with apprehension for a moment. This could be a trick or he could be telling the truth. I think this is a ploy by mom to keep me away from Ochako but if miss a day then so does Kai. Then they will tell at each other all day

So I simply shook my head no as I lazily began to rise from bed. The bright golden light from the early summer sun began to blind me as I got closer to the window. "Okay Kat whatever you want." I raised a brow as he slowly retreated from the room. What the hell was that all about. " _They were hoping you would say yes. If you stay home I have to stay home you know that today is the anniversary."_

That's right today was the day that the shit hit the fan for this family. No wonder that had to be it. " _Do you want to stay home.?_ I swung my legs over the bed simply hunching over for a minute waiting for my sister to respond but I got bo buzz in the back of my school no disembodied voice.

After a moment or two Kai came bursting in the room dressed in her uniform as an ash blond braid slipped down her right shoulder. Her red eyes wide and alert her lips formed into a hard press line. Well, that settled that I slowly walked over to the closest gripping my uniform. All the while I could hear Kai flopping down on my bed.

It didn't take long for me to get dress as I slumped down the stairs this had to be the worst morning of my life. It's like my mom wanted me to die alone with no other woman in my life and that is not how I saw my life going. But today couldn't be about me, but I knew better than to make this day all of about Kai.

I slowly slide out of the house with Kai at my heels I knew that she hated this day more than anyone else. It's a reminder of her past trauma and weakness being thrown back in her face like a taunting thought that just won't go away. Which I got hell we shared thoughts but that didn't make it any easier for either of us to deal with.

Anger always burned in her chest and guilt and shame burned in mine she is my sister it's my duty to protect her and I couldn't even do that. "This isn't on you I hate it when you do this to yourself." I looked up from my thoughts to see the early morning summer sun burning my eyes as I notice Eijirou form.

There he stood as he watched the sky as blue jays and hummingbird flew overhead. Not a care in the world and they sang this sickly sweet melody while the cotton cloud fluttered slowly through the sky. "Fine"

I muttered its lowly under my breath I doubt that Kai wanted Eijirou to know about our problems so I did my best to focus on the day ahead instead of the past. But that didn't force away from the worry and dread that seemed to fill my heart as Eijiro looked at me. His red eyes alert and taking in every detail of my exhausted and aggravated face.

I swear he knew my emotions better than I did half the time, he is a great friend to have but I hate it when he knows what I'm thinking. What I'm feeling I don't like sharing my problems or my thought and the fact that he could tell both just by simply looking at me. It's pissted me off beyond belief and today was no different.

An effortless and chipper smile seemed plastered on his face as we were to walk down the street, every once in awhile people would pass by. Giving us sparing glances before going back to their day. Or cars would whizz by in vibrant red and deep cobalt blues, I took in every style even the license plate. There was something about this day that put me on edge more than any other.

"So how was last night?" I looked up for my thought as the sound of Eijirou crusty voice, he knew better to talk to me in the morning. That at any moment I could blow up and become dangerous but he didn't seem to worry about that this morning. Neither could I the only thing that left my lips was tired groan instead of the rage-filled snarl that I had been hoping for.

"It went that bad." I scoffed angrily as some of the fire that burned in my blood but not by much. "It went okay at first, my sister adorers Ochako and my dad doesn't seem to have a problem with her. But my mother is a different story I thought we were making headway when she invited Ochako to the part that I don't want. I hear you got an invite to."

My exhausted voice seemed horse and foreign o me but Eijirou gave me an endearing smile before a slight frown started to form on his face.

"I was wondering why you just hadn't asked me. But it makes sense you didn't want the party and yeah bro, of course, I'm coming you only turn 16 once." I snore only that was the same fucking shit that my mother told me right before hitting me in the head for daring to talk back to her.

"Yeah well I want it to pass quietly not with a loud bang but whatever the fucking bitch won't listen to me. Anyway dinner was over and we went up to my room I told her that I settled thing with Deku the dumb little shit.

But not her he put his weasel hands on my sister I wanted nothing more than to kill him but I knew that would only make things worse. He doesn't know that we are dating but things are settled and that all I care about but then…"

My voice seemed to lighten as it got caught off as my face burned with embarrassment as Kai turn sharply on her heels. Dancing over to us that the gate to the school grew to be more impending and close. "But then mom walks in on them…" Her lips curved into device smile as confusion glimmer in Jirous eyes for a moment.

But then this undesiring seemed to snap into them as he laughed gently, "Yeah mom didn't think that it was so funny when Kat and Ochako were ripping each other clothes off and I do mean that literally. Poor ochako had to walk home in Kats clothes."

She shook her head sadly but I could see how funny she thought that all of this was. Her eyes glowing brightly with joy as this dazzling smile formed on her face. Not a trace of a genre or worry lingerie on her face or in her mind. I guess her laughing at my expense was worth it. "Man, that suck for you."

I laughed gruffly as Income Dekus bright green mop of hair facing a brown head of hair that I knew had to be Ochako. "Yeah well now I'm grounded and I have to tell Ochako that our date for tonight is over." I wanted to yell and too scared as rage burned every one of my nerves but all I could manage as I regretfully sneer as I walked thru the giant gait.

There Ochako stood her chocolate brown orbs widen with shock and joy as her eyes scanned Deku's face careful before a care free smoke seed to form on her face. I knew that they were aiming up in that instance but I didn't like it.

Sure I told her that it was okay told him that too but I wanted to rip him limb from limb. This false clam front was all that I could manage as I prepared myself for crushing Chakos smiling face with bad news.


	18. Party Time

Uraraka POV

 _I watched him come over to me his shoulder slumped and tense as his hands seemed to cling deeply to his pockets. His usually searing red eyes seemed dulled with exhaustion and worry as he glared heavily at Deku. At first, I thought that he might totally flip out on him for what happened yesterday. But he simply groaned in disgust before turning his full attention to me._

 _The summer sun seemed to glow over his hair as his ash blond hair seemed to glow more of a platinum color as Kirishima and Kai walked firmly behind him. Both of the sharing this knowing glance before busting out in laughter._

 _I didn't even need to know what they are thinking. I'm sure that Katuski told Kirishima everything which meant that he knew about last night. I knew that I had to be turning a bright pink when Kirishima spoke in a carefree voice, but I could hear the mischievous undertone._

" _Hey Deku let's head to the class buddy." Deku looked at me his sterling green eyes staring at me hoping that I could go with him. His wide and hopeful eyes bore deeply into me he almost made me feel bad that I didn't tell him the truth about what me and Katiuska we're really doing but I know that he wouldn't take it well. Though I didn't get the chance to answer his expectant stare because Kirishima came bounding over to me._

 _Gripping tight to Deku shoulders as he held onto him firmly before flipping Katsuki award winning grin that seems to shine brighter than the sun. Then he just lumbered off with a confused and worried Deku under his arms. Duke did his best to twist his head so that he could get a better look at me._

 _But Kirishima had one of that, even though his dazzling smile never left his face his eyes were hard with convection and message as he formally drags Deku across the campus. Ignoring the sideways glance that he was getting from the other students like they weren't even on his radar, I'm sure that he picked that up form his best friend._

" _Do you mind I would like to talk to her by myself and stay out of my head" Katak gruff and demanding voice filled my ears as I look up from my thought to see Kai hang on Katsuki's shoulder. Her corrosion eyes dirted and lightly hurt as she gripped tightly to Katuski right arm yanking on his arm roughly. "But I don't want to miss it, pretty please I promise that I won't laugh too much," Katsuki growled angrily as his face began to redden and his crimson gaze turned cold and hard._

 _A slight sneer gracing his otherwise perfect face as his shape canines made an appearance as his lip started to curl over his teeth as a dangerous snarl left his lips. "My love life is not your own personal comedy session beat it now." His voice came out harsher then I was used to hearing it, sure I didn't seem him interact with his sister much but he always spoke to her in a gentle tone._

 _Kai, on the other hand, didn't seem phased by his rudeness as she slowly releases his arm but that sly grin never left her face. "Fine, I will just poke in later then." She honked at me before skipping off to class. The superior air surrounding her as her face began to hardener as she got her game face on._

 _But she wasn't the only one getting prepared to deal with her classmates, I could feel Katsuki closing himself off from me as he spoke in a cruel voice. Even as I looked at him I couldn't see him as anything other than doting brother and loving boyfriend that I have come to know._

 _Sure his eyes were cold and cruel and he had this mask of indifference on his face, even his posture seemed to be more tense and angry but to me, he looked like he was putting up a front._

" _Right so I don't know how to tell you this, I mean it's not like I enjoy having to run your day but here goes. I'm grounded my mother is refusing to let you come over or even go on our date tonight. Sorry about this but I can't even hang out after school I have to go shift home with Kai after school. So I will see you at the party Sunday night."_

 _Even his voice grew cold as he watched me for a moment his calculating gaze taking in every detail of my face like he was trying to figure out what I was feeling. To be honest I didn't know it myself. Sure I knew that he was putting on an act but the way that he spoke to me like he doesn't even give a damn that our date was canceled._

 _I don't know it pisted me off beyond belief I wanted to yell and scream at him. That we should have been more careful about what he shouldn't have made me moan as loud as I did._

 _But what I going to be mad at him for being good in bed, man is I really that girl. Before I could even say a word he just walked off leaving me their confused and frustrated about how I could process this new and feel._

I slowly slid my eyes open as I looked at the ceiling fan overhead the dusty blades whipping over me as my mind wandered back to that day. It's hard to believe that it is already Sunday.

The past two days flew by but during that entire time, there wasn't a single text from him. Not even a caring word or sweet kiss while at school we were just friend. Sure he would talk to me at lunch and stuff.

But the moment that the bell rang and all of our class had ended he practically ran away from me. Not to mention on Saturday I had texted him 5 times and he didn't respond to a single one of them.

I don't want to sound insensitive but I felt like I had done something wrong, that he might be with that girl Cami. I wonder if his mother approved of her or if she just hated all the women in his life. How am I going to get this woman to like me why is her approval even such a big deal and why do I have to jump through all these hoops.

What about him he doesn't have to go to war with my mother and father but I do what a double standard. Yet I am the one that has to shoulder all of the burdens of his family. But to be fair it's not like I even told my mother and father that I am even dating him and I didn't tell Katsuki that I didn't tell my parents.

So I'm sure that is going to spark an argument when the time comes but now I have to get dress and make my way to his house. To pretend like I'm not mad at him and his family for making me feel like I'm the one in the wrong. That I am the one to blame when it comes to all Katsuki's problems. I the scapegoat and knowing that made me all the angrier.

I huffed out some air simply mulling over my thought as I rolled my head to the side so that I could look out of my window. Spotting light pink petals falling from the cherry blossom tree. Gliding along the currents of the wind as their sweet aroma filled my nose forcing a gentle smile to form on my lips.

Today could be a good day if I just let it but knowing his mother I doubt that she would be pleasant plus I meeting the rest of his family today as well. I hope that they aren't anything like his mother. I shook the terrify thought out of my head as a small shiver slipped down my pain. Well, I think that it is about time to get out of bed and started my day.

I rolled to the right side of my bed leaving the warmth of my sheets to hit a cold spot, goosebump rose up on my skin as I curled into a ball. Doing my best to seal in what's left of my warmth as I let my eyes scan lazily across the alarm clock, 8 am blinked rapidly in the red letter as I let out a content sigh. The party doesn't start to 10 so that gives me 2 hours till I have to get dress and be at his house.

I swung my feet over the bed letting the sunshine hit my back as I listened to the bird's sweet song. Today would be a good day and if I willed it I know that it could happen so I shoved all my resentment, worry, and fear all the way done. Till a tight little black box of emotions was forced into the very pit of my soul. Let's get this day started.

 _Two Hours Later_

I strolled down the sidewalk feeling at ease as the cool winds whipped passed me ruffling my hair. Any other time with a party to go to I would have been freaking out that my hair was forced out of place. But with this hot summer sun bearing down on me with beads of sweat slipping through my roots. All I could feel is this relief as I continued to casually stroll down the street.

A mother and a baby stroller passed me and while I didn't get a good look at the mother I could hear the cute little gurgles and giggles filling the air. Forcing my heart to lighten and joy fluttered through my entire body.

I resisted the urge to spin on my heels and coo at him. I just kept my head straight and continued to walk ignoring the cute little baby sounds behind me as I heard a high pitch yet easy going voice fill the air. " Hey, Uraraka wait up!"

I knew the voice instantly a light-hearted grin formed on my face as I sun sharply on my heels. Light winds whipping up around me as I was faced with the wide shark toothy grin that could only belong to Kirishima.

His spiky red hair glimmering in the summer sun as he waved at me. His tan skin staring back at me as I waved back, it didn't take him long to get to me. In two long strides, he strolled aright along the side of me.

His hands shoved deep in his pockets as he hummed softly to himself simply contact with the silence. His crimson eyes full of joy as excitement looked like he had been looking forward to this all weekend. "Has he been ignoring you too?" I don't know where it came from but the words slip past my tightly sealed lips.

My voice sounding hurt and void nothing like my usually warm and cheery self but I couldn't help but feel the tight little box of emotions cracking as I got closer and closer to Katsuki house.

Soon I would meet his family and as we speak frantic energy seemed to be chipping away at my neatly packed box. Little cracks are appearing even now as I waited for Kirishima to respond to me.

"He's not ignoring us I know that it might seem like it and it's ways to get mad at him but his mom is super strict. Since Katsuki doesn't really make it easy on anybody to get close it's an easy mistake to think that he is ignoring us.

Shutting down and putting up walls and all that but this is all of his moms doing. Not allowed to use his phone or see people I know that it might be a bit extreme but his mom lets him get away with so much stuff. The no sex thing was the only thing that she was dead set on and since he….."

His voice seemed to cut off and the air around us grew still and tense as energy crackled around us. A light sigh escaped my lips as I couldn't help but feel the cracks growing a bit wider as light seems to shine from my box and that light was guilt.

"Yeah, he told me all about it Camie to so you don't have to worry about breaking bro code. Anyway, I get it but it doesn't take away the sting any less how long is this supposed to go on for do you think."

I looked up from my tooth to see Kirishima cool calculating red gaze and for the first time in a while, I could see how serious he was as his gaze became cold and emotionless. "Honestly I don't know, I hate to say it but for as long as the two of you are dating I guess. His mom really doesn't like you."

He laughed awkwardly an attempt to lighten the mood but it didn't lessen the sting of his words. Sure I knew that his mother didn't like me but to take away his time with his friends just because she didn't want him dating me. That was hurting him not helping me she is emotionally stunting him. Making sure that he could rely on no one but her, though there's a chance that I am totally blowing this out of portion.

It didn't feel like it but we continue to walk in since not saying a word and that tension just seemed to cling to the air as I couldn't get that upbeat feeling back again. No matter how much I had tired. Damn that blonde hair beast though I guess that is rude to say I can't believe that she is defining our relationship.

I looked up from my thought as my feet stop abruptly as if they knew where we were even before I die. I could make out the site of the 4 story house with a forest green roof. Sign on the walled gate said guys should go around back. I could hear talking and music playing softly in the backgrounds as I took in an uneasy breath.

Here goes nothing, I left my black flats to drift across the soft deep green grass as my blue jean skirt ruffled ever so slightly as a warm breeze ripped through me. My white blouse ruffled in the wind as I walked around the house. The sound of pop music turned to rock as the sound of light yells fill the air.

"Shut up I just thought that I should do something for her but I don't know why I even ask you I'm better off asking Eijirou. Ugh, where is that idiot I can't believe he is leaving me alone with my family." I tried night to giggle as this light-hearted spirit seemed to begin to flow through me simply from hearing the sound of Katsuki aggrieved voice.

"What I thought a good lay is a good gift I get that she is a virgin and that you have to take things slow. But at this rate, you are never going to get her in bed and it could be a shame if she lost interest."

At this Katsuki seemed to snarl as I could feel my own face heating up as his gruff laughed started to fill the air after a moment. The anger that had once been clinging to his voice seemed forgotten.

My heart seemed to flutters I got even closer to the backyard as the music got louder and louder to the point that I couldn't even hear Katsuki voice over the pounding of the muscle. As I turn the corner there he was in all of his glory looking fine as fuck. He wore as white v-neck with a long sleeved white button down with gray tiger stripes. Red rim glass was hanging casually over his neckline.

His black short only made it up to his lower tight while his deep camo green boots went from his feet to his lower calf. How is he not sweating with all that stuff on though I urethra at was the point the more that he sweat the more power he is. Though I had to admit that he looked so sexy like that.

I let my eyes scanned his body one more time before taking in his cool smirk as his laid back posture stared back at me. His whole body seemed so easy going and vulnerable as his eyes met mine.

His fiery red gaze softened within a moment as this wide idiot like grin formed on his face. Not his usual smile but I could see the way that joy warmed his eyes, unlike any other time when he would play it off like he didn't give a damn.

I couldn't help but laugh as I slowly made my way over to him doing a best to look hot without looking like I am sweating my ass off because I am. But he didn't seem to mind as he stalked over to me. Closing the distance between us in a matter of two strides. This hungry look seemed to take over his face as his wrapped both of his arms behind my back.

Holding me in place as his head tip down our lips brushing against each other as I smelled the sweet candy like scent swirling around me. Then his lips came crashing down on me as he blinked his soft lashes brushed against my skin like a soft little caress. I could feel myself melting in his grasp like an ice pop in the summer sun.

I could feel him filling our kiss with all of this emotion the most present one for him was guilt. Even as he pulled away I felt so breathless as that box of forgotten emotions seem to self implode till there was nothing left hidden away. Instead joy surged through me as this coy smile started to form on his face. "Man I missed that and to think that it has only been two days."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips leaving me in utter shock as I painted heavily but he seemed over it. Instead, all of his attention was turned to Kirishima his eyes shining with rage for a moment like he dare be late but then they began to soften."Your late shitty hair doesn't be late again."

Kirishima laughed as his wide grin got even wider if that is possible, his arm surged forward pulling Katsuki into a one-armed hug as this toothy grin seemed to grow even wider on his face.

"Well, that looked steamy." I looked up from my thought to see Mina fanning her light pink face with her winked slyly at me before pulling me into her own quick hug.

Her sweet yet vindictive smile made me worried as her eyes seemed to be drawn to something passed my shoulder. I followed her gaze to a figure behind me, standing off to the side bending over to one of the coolers was blond hair flowing down her back like a curtain of golden light. Her crimson eyes hidden in her bangs as her tan legs started back at me.

Her cute little butt was placed firmly in a deep crimson red pencil skirt and a black tub top that stopped right below her big D boobs semed on display as the slit was made directly in between her boobs. The top was tied behind her neck, kinda like a bikini top. a

She looked good but Katsuki seemed to snarl with burning rage and disgust as he stared heavily at Kirishima who seemed to be drooling over her. "Your girlfriend is here and if you keep staring at my sister like that you won't be living very long."

Katsuki voice was deadly serious as he turns his attention to me for a minute giving me a small smile before storming off to talk to his sister. His boots slamming the grass beneath his heels as the grass seems to die a bit.

Poor grass but I noticed that when the Katsuki left so the candy-like smell. It was almost into acting and alluring. I couldn't help but follow it like there was a light pink trail glowing in front of my face and I couldn't get to it. But I knew that I must have been getting close to the source because the smell was getting stronger.

Within a moment I seemed to be standing in front of Kai and Katsuki who were snarling at each other like wild beat. The argumentative red eyes glowing as they gaze began to narrow."Go get changed what did I tell you about dressing like that."

Katsuaki demanding and brotherly voice filled the air as I noticed people looking around the yard. Not at the arguing siblings even notice since they were only staring at me. Each of their cool red or brown gazes stared at me with curiosity. I'm sure that I looked like the new shiny toy that all the kids wanted to play with.

"Your not dad you can't tell me what to do." I watched Katuki snarled as his gaze seemed to narrow "No I'm not dad, he will let you bully him into wearing this crap I won't, go get change Eijirou isn't the only one that I worry about staring at you like a piece of meat rather than a person."

Katuski stood their admittedly but I don't think that what she was wearing was so then again I'm an only child and I don't have to worry about her stealing my man since my man happens to be her brother. Kai on the other hand slammed her foot in the ground and glared angrily at Katuski. "Katsuki there staring."

I looked in the yard and the red glare seemed to grow closer and closer till it felt like I was drowning. The cold glared froze me in fear as I didn't dare move but Katsuki simply gave me this loving care and dazzling war god smile. "Don't worry about them come on I will introduce you."

His sweet voice put me at ease but not by much as I groaned lightly as he dragged me gently through the yard. A cold hand of trepidation gripped my heart as fear ran through my blood like ice water. All of the red eyes that seemed to surround me reminded me of the vampire poster hanging up in Katsuki room.

Their faces and names passed by in a blur but his dad side of the family wasn't so bad now the other side I couldn't say the same. There was a lot of yelling and angry snarling but to them, that seemed normal.

None of them thought that it was weird that they had the same conversational patterns as a wild wolf or lion. All snarl and roars no what they thought was weird way that I wasn't yelling and the pounce once they realize I wouldn't snapback. They kept asking Katsuki why he would want to date such a timid and meek girl and it took everything I had not to lose it.

Last time I checked it's not active to be the kind of woman that blew up every time that there was an odd comment now that I met them all I could relax, I dropped heavily into Katsuki lap, simply bathing in the sunlight as I lean a little further into him. Resting my head on his shoulder as Eijirou and Mina are glaring at each other.

Katsuki let out his own snarl not one of his usual earth-shattering you are about to die snarls. But more like I'm so getting over this kind of snarl the one that he gives Kai when they argue. I could see his gaze drawn toward the azure blue sky the light wispy clouds flying over head proving no comfort from the sun.

"For my birthday gift I wanted you, two idiots, to stop that shit, just because he stares at my sister don't mean that he isn't crazy about you. As for Eijirou, I said it once before touch my sister and you will cease to exist."

As if on key this light-hearted laughter filled the air that I knew had to be from Kai, she didn't say much to any of us. But she flew around the party like princes talking to everyone and waving friendly to people as she glided across the grass. It was like she was being reserved like she was saving all her partying for her birthday tomorrow.

I shifted my gaze back to Eijirou and he sighed heavily before nodding his head for a minute. Mina did the same her golden eyes wavering for minute before they lit up with joy and the entire mood seemed to shift with the summer breeze.

All the sudden joy and amusement filled both their eyes as they shared the same look before turning to look at Katsuki. I couldn't help but tilt my own head upward to see his soft searing gaze looking down at me. A kind smile fluttering onto his face as he kissed the top of my head.

My heart began to flutter and heat rose to my face as if his kiss enamored my entire body with burning hot head. "So man are you still….." Kirishima didn't finish his sentence because Katsuki shook his head no as if to say that he better not finished that sentence.

Was he hiding something from me? I couldn't really tell but at the moment I didn't mind I was so content that I couldn't even let it bug me. "So did Katsuki tell you that he is no longer grounded seems that his dad convinces his mom to let it go."

Mina care free voice forced my heart to quicken as the sun managed lower at the horizon. "I should get you home, Mina learn how to keep your fucking mouth shut."

Katsuki cold voice forcing shivers down my spine as he gently lifted me up from my comfortable seat to give me a sly grin. A grin that said you have no idea what you are in for.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Birthday Sex

Katsuki POV

The sweet smell of glycerin filled my nose as the heat beat down on me from above even as the summer sun seemed to fade it was still burning without relief. Sure there was a breeze here and there but it was cool. I'm sure that to other people that might be a good thing, but I love the heat. It didn't bother me and since my quirk is reliant on heat I barely feel the heat anymore.

But the cold now that I am way too sensitive to that though I wouldn't admit it I hated the winter I got sick way too easily and man my nose turns bright red. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm so strong I'm sure that people would make fun of me. But they didn't dare do it to my face but I'm sure that they did it behind me back.

But it's not like that is really important right now, for the first time in a while on my birthday I felt content. Usually, I got lost in the shuffle, my mother forced me to have parties all the time.

No matter how much that I hated it my mother was insisted on it, but it's not like I ever had a chance to tell her no. Sure I put up a good front and I can curse till I'm blue in the face but in the end I always relented.

Me the guy that never gave in couldn't even win a single battle of wills with my mother I needed my dad to save me. Do you know how lame that was the only reason why she lifts the grounding is because every chance that I got dad alone all I did was follow him around the house?

He was starting to fall beginning on his work because kept telling me no and agreeing with me. Eventually, he got so emotionally exhausted that he couldn't even bother to argue anymore. He talked to mom and after one night alone with her, he managed to convince her that she was overreacting.

That as long as I behaved then there was no reason to lock me up in my room like some stupid child. I thought that I would be a lot happier about that but I don't know there is this sense of foreboding. Kinda like I am waiting for the other shoe to drop I'm sure that there is something that I am missing.

I mean she even agrees to get me the gift that I wanted more than anything for my birthday, so I knew that there had to be something going on behind the scene. Like some mystic force was waiting for my life to start going right just so that it could screw me over later in life. But I shove hunting and frankly terrifying thought out of my head as I looked down at Ochako.

Her gorgeous brown hair was flattened by her sweat caused by the unyielding summer heat or so she tells me. But even covered in a layer of sweat all I could think is that she is truly beautiful.

I mean the girl literally stole my breath away every time that I looked at him. I felt like an idiot. I mean really what kind of fucking idiot could see what kind of girl she was till I almost lost to her.

I grinned widely to myself as I spotted this soft patch of skin exposed on the back of her neck, her creamy skin look to kissable that I couldn't resist the urge. My hand darted down to my lips brushing gently at her skin. My lips leaving a little pool of heat as I gently nipped at the soft skin before pulling away.

A soft lustful purr filled the air as I noticed Ochako's building coming into view, I'd think that I am entitled to more than one gift on my birthday and I know that she was thinking the same thing. Her head snapped up her gaze already begun to become dazed as lustful look took over every rational part in of her brain.

A burning hunger rumbled in my heart forcing burning hot need to both of my heads as I moaned gently. I couldn't wait any longer I mean really I haven't had sex in a very long time and the fact that this girl is standing before me. Can drive me this wild and I can't do a damn thing about it, it worse than any other torture.

I surged forward gripping tightly to Ochako waist before lifting her up pulling her face close to me as my lips trailed hungry kiss from her neck to her lips. My dick twitching with each kiss that I planted on her cotton soft skin. She giggled lightly as she slapped my hands away from her waist as they slowly began to snake down her face inches from cupping her ass when she started to float away.

"Katsuki Bakugou you better wait till we get into the apartment, I can't have you taking time in the middle of the street." I groaned as her demeaning tone force a light laugh to leave my lips as I dropped my head slightly in shame. But that burning need didn't leave me as she released her quick, her own lust shining in her eyes as I took the stairs three at a time.

I could even feel my hands letting off light crackles as excitement built up in my body there is no way that I'm not getting some tonight. I didn't think that I was this worked up, but my muscle was taunt and wounded tightly as this small voice appeared in my mind.

At first, I thought that I was just hulcanating from need but I knew the voice well it was Kai. " _Unlike you, I'm haven't had sex so keep your thoughts to yourself. I don't want to see you with another girl again."_

I laughed gently as I made my way to the front of Ochakos door the metal door stared back at me. As if to say haha you can't get in until I allow it and that isn't even going to happen. Man, my blue ball was driving me crazy as I thought that this door was really taunting me.

"Why are you laughing." I looked up from my thoughts to see Ochako's her eyes scanning mine for a moment as she slammed her slim silver key in the lock.

Though she never got a chance to turn the key I was on her in a moment, I felt like a horny dog in heat and no matter how much I tried to control myself I felt this insatiable need to hear her screaming my name.

"Kai. She told me that she didn't want to see us having sex." I tried chaste kisses down her neck. Just barely getting the words out as I ground roughly into Ochako's backside. While my hands traveled up to her chest.

Her ample breath felt warm in my grip and I gripped tightly letting my thumbs running over her nipples as a sharp gasp left her lips. Though the grapes quickly change into a moan as she back her ass into my lap. My dick hardens even more like a steel rod as she ground even harder against me. Her breath came out heavy breathing as she spoke with this burning need. "Oh god, she can see what you see."

I laughed gently as I let my right hand leave the warm embrace of Ochako's breast to help her turn the key in the lock. Her face a bright pink as her eyes turned a void brown as she gulped the air greedily. "Not really it's more like she sees the afterthought that is running in my mind," I spoke gently as I did my best contain my thoughts as I pushed my way into the room.

My hand ran greedily over her body taking in every curve before resting my hand on her waist. Gripping a tightly till I was sure that the pain was mixing with pleasure forcing this erratic feeling to run over me. I sight moan left her lips as I lifted her up, as if on impulse her legs wrapped around my waist as she ran her finger through my hair as my eyes dipped to her chest.

Her white blouse hung tightly to her chest due to all the sweat, her button had become undone as I dipped my head down. Running my tongue urgently against the crack between her cleavage.

" Ahhhhhh" Her moans filled the air as I fought the urge to rip off her shirt, I'm sure that this is one of her good shirts. Her hand sporadically ran through my hair as she yanked roughly on my roots forcing a throaty growl so leave my lips as I moved the both of us through her apartment.

I could see the countertops of her kitchen from here as I slide against the ground doing my best not to trip as that lustful need overpowered my brain. My heart hammered in my hearts telling me to take her on the floor.

But this is her first time an I rather not take her like some savage beast. Even though she wasn't making it easy as her breathy voice filled my ears. "Make a right down the hall and then another right. It's the door at the end of the hall."

It is like she is reading my mind I couldn't stop the madding grin on my face as I did as I was told. Slipping down the hallway without a sound. Simply listening to the sound of her breathy moans. It didn't take long to make it to her room her twin size bed stared back at me. Man, that is going to be a tight squeeze but I didn't mind.

I threw her gently on the bet before ripping my own shirt off, all the while I could feel her hungry gaze on me. As I looked up she was holding herself up by her arms as her gaze seemed trained on my abs. Not once did her eyes flutter with worry or fear like I thought that they would.

I know they did when it came to Camie, dammit Katsuki you fucking idiot don't compare them. In fact don't even think about her you dumb shit, get your shit together. I shook my head before prowling over her.

Till I was hovering over her one hand on either side of her to keep myself upright. The plush bed flattened at my touch, as I tipped my head down. Getting lost in her lustful gaze as my head dipped down on it own sealing her lips in a kiss.

I sucked on her bottom lips as the moans of her mouth melted with my own moans as we parted for a minute. She gasps as high pitch mew started to build in her throat. I took the option to slip my tongue into her mouth. Feeling the familiar warmth as my tongue probe every inch of her mouth as I felt the pressure around my pants becoming even more unbearable.

When I pulled away from Ochako I couldn't help the whimper that left my lips as my dick started to ache painfully. Blue balls were no joke but now that I am so close to getting what I wanted the pain began to grow wild.

But as I look at Ochako she seemed to realize that there might have been something wrong with me because her eyes darted to my lap for a moment before this malicious grin formed on her face. Her eyes continued to dark between my face and my lap before I felt something. A warmth surrounding my cocky as her eyes began to fill not just with lust but this malice.

I didn't know what for until I felt her hand reaching into my pants forcing another pitiful whimper of need to leave my lips as her hand curled securely around the base of my cock. Her hand firm and strong as she began to move her hand back and forth. I could feel my whole body burning with need as euphoria started to fill my mind forcing my vision to cloud as my breath grew heavy and short.

I don't think that I have ever felt like this before, her hand worked around my cock while her left slowly started to undo my belt. Painfully slowly as her right hand teased the head of my cock as a jolt of ecstasy ran through my veins. Scorching ever one of my nerve endings till I didn't know what was up and what was down.

But then it was gone the heat started to retreat from my bod and my cock actually reached even more. Like I'm a junkie so close to my fix and then it was just stood right in front of my eyes.

As I look down Ochako was moving away from my snaking off her overskirt and blouse. An evil glint glowed in her eyes as she stared up at me her own body had a thin layer of sweat as her creamy skin glow with a new found energy.

She smiled evilly at me as I took in the glorious sight of her body, her white lace bra and matching thong. She exudes sexiness as I found her body intoxicating I don't think that I could form another thought other than my own burning need to have her all to myself. She gave me a teasing smile as she lifted her foot up. Getting rubbing my dick as she teased me merclouly.

That same jolt of ecstasy ran through my body and then just like that the electric current stop as she pulled her foot away. "If you want relief I am going to have to hear you say it."

Her cool tone forces me to go wild as I crawled further to the bed till I was hovering over her. I'm a Bakugou as we don't beg. Dammit, this woman's is going to be the end of me, I tipped my head down looking into her dim brown eyes.

The lust that had once been clouding her eyes making her thing more like a wild animal rather than a person was gone. This intelligence shines in her eyes like she knew that she was holding all the cards.

I growl angrily as I lowered my lips to meet her only for her to turn her head away as she stifled a giggle. All the while I was memorized by the way that her boobs jiggled when she laughed.

"I want to hear you say it, beg for it." I groaned agony as she shifted her head back her eyes burning with a determined rage. But two could play this game, I drifted my hand to her white patients.

I could feel the heat that was radiating for them as I spread her legs with ease. I was so close but just as I tried to push her thong to the side she slapped my hand away as she made this ticking sound.

I growled angrily before looking Ochako in the eyes but my rage didn't die she smiled grabbing the waistline of my short slowly till I was in nothing but my boxers. I could hear my clothes falling to the ground in a heavy heap forgotten and unwanted.

"That looks painful Katsuki and there is one way to stop the pain just say it." As she spoke in a sweet seductive voice she leaned into me. Grinding her hips into me as she lifted her lips to my ear biting it gently before nipping at the soft spot under my jaw then my collar bone.

Trails of fire burned through my skin as I did my best to keep my pitiful whimper at bay. But I know that it didn't work when I hear her cute little giggle filling the air. Her husky voice arrogant but I don't think that I could handle this anymore. "FUCK! Please, Ochako I'm begging you….please."

My voice was so resigned to the fact that she had me wrapped around her sexy little finger then she giggled before gripping tightly to my waist and flipping me under her. I couldn't help the pride that burned in me when I realized that she stole my move from Thursday night. Though I didn't get a chance to really admired it because I felt the cool air force shivers down my pain as my lower half was exposed to the cool air.

Though it wasn't for long the warmth and safety of Ochako mouth wrapped firmly around my cock as her tongue swirled around the tip of my cock. A breathy moan left my voice as I couldn't help the string of curse that left my lips.

As I looked down at my waist her soft curly brown hair bobbed up and down as she took in all 8 inches of my cock. The girl is like a pro keeps sucking like my dick was her own lifeline. While her right hand gripped tightly to the shaft of my cock jerking back and forth. I noticed her left hand ventured further into her own soaked patients.

I don't know if it was the fact that I was watching her finger herself or if it was the warmth of her breath as she pulled off my cock blowing on it gently but all my self-control slipped away from me.

My hand darted through the air as I lifted her gently in the air before throwing her on the bed. Doing my best to keep my strength to a minimum as I ripped her underwear off. As I looked up I thought that I would see the fear in her eyes but all I could was this excitement as her own hands into her back undoing the soft lace that his way her left pink nipples.

I tore the lace to shreds it was a lot faster than having to shake them off like she might have wanted me to. "You're buying me a new set." A cute little pout formed on her face as she saw the ribbon of what was left of her lace thong.

I nodded my head not really caring I would just rip those off too. As I lifted my head though I was moved to her ample breast in a moment notice. Just taking in the sight of her gorgeous mounds.

Everything about her is gorgeous she had to know that, that she was more gorgeous and beautiful than any piece of artwork. I climb my way back up trailing kisses up to her chest till my lips found their way to her perfect mounds. My tongue teasing her right nipple as my hand pinched and tease the left.

Cute little mews of need left her lips as her low husky moans drove me insane, I mean that girl had to be some kind of drug right. I shifted my head from the right nipple to left giving them both equal love before a thought popped into my head.

She gave me head and my mother always raised me to be classy. I grinded a little as I felt the warmth of her nipple leave my lips. I let my lips rack gently against her chest towards her legs.

First I kissed her inner left thigh her soft skin felt like buttermilk beneath my lips then I kissed the inner right thigh. I look right down the middle as my dick began to twitch as I took it in, in all of her shaved glory.

I was practically drooling as I slid my index finger into her soaking wet floods. She jolted slightly before adjusted to my finger. I twisted and turn my finger getting every inch of her before lowering my mouth. I let my tongue probe her folds as her sweet breathy moans fill the air.

Burning need and lust clung to the air as I felt this delight take me over it's my turn to torture her. I whipped my tongue roughly through her fold as she moaned like an untamed beast. My name falling from her lips over and over.

"Oh god Katsuki, oh my fucking god, god don't stop." Her words rushed out and were breathy as I hit her clit. A euphoric scream left her lips as her body convulsed slightly. Her entire form shaking as she got closer to her climax.

Her walls close in around me as I can feel her juice filling my mouth more rapidly, her hands drafted wildly touching my hair as she tried to keep my face in place. Not allowing me to move but I was fine with that. I could stay in between her legs all day long.

I slid my ring finger in her, along the two to move in concrete as her moans grew greater and more retracted. "Katsuki I'm going to…" Before she could even finish her sentence I pulled away ducking my head to get away from her wild grasp.

As I looked over to her I could see her body flush and drenched in sweat her half lids eyes looked over me. Not saying a word but I could tell by the confusion in her eyes that she couldn't understand why I stopped.

"I told you once before darling you are messing with the devil." I chuckled evilly under my breath as I hovered my lips over her, my breath smelled of her juicy as I could still taste the salty yet sweet juice.

My eyes cold and determined as I spoke to in slow drawl. Her whole body shaking and craving with this need that only I could fulfill. I have to admit it force a devilish grin to form on my face. "Tell me what I want to hear and I will give you whatever you want."

I chuckle under my breath as her eyes widen with shock before burning with rage as this pent up sexual tension filled the air. She doesn't hold out she got the taste of something new and she wanted it more than anything.

"I….. I want you to fuck me Katsuki." Her sweet breathy voice made her seem like an angle as her face turned a bright red from embarrassment. "You don't have to tell me twice." I chuckled darkly before getting off of the bed and gripping the pack of condom in my back pocket.

Let's just say that I came prepared. This is going to be a long night and I have a feeling that we are going to need the whole pack. I walked back over to the bed slowly slipping the condom on as Ochako look at me her lustful gaze hidden behind her half-lidded eyes but I could see it the burning desire that laid behind those innocent chocolate brown eyes.

 _The Next Day_

"I'm just saying that you did a shit job controlling our thoughts that all." I groaned heavily as I wake casual with Eijirou his wide red eyes looked me over for a minute before laughing.

He thought that it was hilarious that I and Kai had some super freaky mental link. But you know what it is inconvenient because as I turned to look at Kai she folded her arms across her chest. "Not only does my birthday fall on a Monday but it is also the day before final this so unfair. Not to mention you have wild sex and I'm stuck as the virgin in the family this is so unfair."

Kai grumped next to me as she held firmly onto my arm her big red eyes staring up at me as her bangs were pulled back into a birds. So for once, I could actually see her well. "I mean really who has that much sex anyway." Eijirou seemed to chuck loudly at this, a wide big toothy grin displayed proudly on his face.

I sighed heavily some friend he is taking my sister side, Ejiro walked to my right and Kai to my left. As I turned to my sister who is acting like a total child, her red eyes growing angry and sad for a minute, her pouty lip stuck out even more as I finally broke my silence.

The large gates of UA were getting closer and I wanted to get this over with before anyone could hear about my birthday gift form Ochako. "I told you that I would make it up to you and I mean it I have an invention to I-Expand and two plus ones so you and Eijirou can go with me."

I turned my gaze letting it waver to Eijirou wide toothy grin as joy and excitement lit up his right red eyes. I don't know why he looked so happy there was no way I was going there with no one else to hang with but m whiny sister. As I turned to look Kai she had the same adoring look. She grinned madly at me before doing a little twirl.

Her skirt rising light as a strong warm breeze rushed through us it was a good thing that she had those half leggins on. I don't think that I would take it well if Eijiro got a peek at my sister, as far as I'm cornered he and all the other guys are horn dogs unless they are gay. "Your the best big brother ever but this better not be my birthday gift. I want a real gift."

I sighed heavily as I shook my head sadly I mean really sometimes she can be the most spoiled brat in the world. I don't know where she gets that from but I hope I'm not the same way. Eijirou carefree laughter filled the air as the sound of UA got closer.

I could hear the nervous whisper of the others around me, with finals tomorrow everyone is on edge. But hell the day after tomorrow I will be on my way to the I-Expo. I'll kick ass and take name in that awesome villain course, I have seen promotions for it, really it's the only reason why I am going the rest I don't give two shits about.

"Earth to Katsuki" I look up from my thought to see Ejiro smiling easily at me but his red eyes seemed like they were expecting something. "We are still heading to the shop tonight to get you to gift right."

I nodded as a head as a cool grin started to spread on my face I couldn't help the joy that resurfaced in my chest as I looked at the school. "Yup and while I'm getting my gift I'll help you study for the finals. Can't have you getting left back now can we."

I knew that my voice sounded a little easy going but to be honest, I'm a little worried sure I have been tutoring him but with Eijirou you never know. He will tell you that he knows what is going on.

But then the next thing you know he is getting an F or a D on an exam. It's a pain in the ass but they were classes that we had to take to graduate, but Eijirou I don't know it goes through on wear and out the other. "Alright let's get to class." I nodded my head and the rest of the day passed by in a blur.

For the most part of the day, it was uneventful which is just how I like it but of course, as much as I love Ochako she doesn't get social cues. I was talking to Kai about my planes to go to the shop to get my gift from mom and Ochako came walking over to us.

Since everyone in the class knows her and likes her they all seemed to follow her around the room. Even as she spoke to Kai I could feel their beady eyes on her. A wide grin on her face as she spoke in a cool voice.

Though due to the fact that there is so much silence in the room her voice carried. "Happy birthday sorry I forgot to say it early but it's hard to remember that you and Katsuki were born on two different days."

She cocked her head to the side as she smiled sweetly which only caused Kai to glared heavily at her. Let's just say that she didn't get much sleep last night and that was partly Ochako's fault.

Though I didn't tell her that I let my thoughts leak out of my head but last night was so wild and unpredictable that I couldn't keep a lid on it. "Thanks but you know I can't really enjoy it between getting no sleep last night and the exams tomorrow it's hard to be pumped you now."

I couldn't help the bellowing laughter that left my lips as Ochako's face turned a bright pink I want to rise to her defense but I couldn't really do that with the whole class watching.

But after Ohako nodded her head meekly the whole class was turned into an uproar as they heard about me and Kai's birthday. I did my best to ignore them as sparky complained that he wasn't invited to the party but Kirishima, Mina and Ochako were. I did my best to ignore them and within an hour I was out of there.

"Man that was a long day but are you excited summer starts soon, between the training camp, and the I-Expo this summer is going to be really busy." I looked at Eijirou his arms were placed firmly behind his head as his finger were interlaced.

This cool air surrounded him like there wasn't a single thing in the world that would knock him down. I would kill for optimism like that but unfortunately, I live in the real world where bad stuff happens whether people like Ejiro want to admit it to not.

Though I shoved the thought aside when I noticed a shopped with a black sign displayed proudly on top of the door. The words Killer Tattoos appeared on the sign, I have been wanting to get one for a while.

My parent and I agreed that I could get one for my birthday if I got straight A's and I did. There was no way that I was going to miss out on my chance and when I drove past this place the other day with my parent I knew that I had to stop in and see what was up. Any place that had the word Killer in it had to be a good shop.

The bustle in the city didn't stop as the car whizzed by the sound of wild horns erupted into the air as people rushed from one point to the other. A sea of people rushed and brushed past us but I loved the chaos of the city. Sometimes it was better than my own room on the rare occasion that I got some peace and quiet. But I grinned cooly as I gripped tight to the glass door. The words Killer Tattoos was plastered on door.

I couldn't help but grin to myself as I swung the door open the chaos of the city faded out as the electric rift of a band fill the air. The complex rift was lost on Kirishima but I loved it, between the guitar and drums I love the drums but the guitar was just as good.

I muttered into the room to see a receptionist her black hair pinned tightly into a bun as a dragon with bright red and black scales spiraled down her arms. Her black eyes seemed to recognize me as she spoke in a cool voice, "About time you showed up kid." I scoffed at her but grinned cockily "Yeah the walk took longer than I thought it would, is he ready."

She nodded her head hurriedly like she was more excited about this tattoo then I was but I didn't think too much about it I'm finally getting it and that is all that I really cared about. I know that most people get a meaningful tattoo on their first go and I decided to follow that trend.

I walk calmly through the building towards the back where I could see this bald guy was getting his needles ready. His eyes trained on the different shades of black and red stared back at him. Different needle heads gleaned in the over headlights as I slowly started to take my khaki jack off before rolling up the sleeve on my white button down. Exposing my tan skin as my right strong forearm stared back at me.

After today it wouldn't be blank and more and that was something that thrilled me almost as much as the act of getting it. Did I mention that this is a big thing to me, if not it is and I couldn't help the stupid goofy grin that formed on my face as I dropped into the chair?

"You ready for this kid." I looked up from my thoughts to see the old man's sparkling gray gaze staring me up and down. In the lull of the next song, I could hear him clearly but I didn't say a thing back I simply nodded my head as I leaned into the chair, I putting my arm on armrest so that he could get to work.

After a half an hour I had got used to the buzzing of the machine and I didn't once flinch it felt more like a bee sting than anything else. I sat as still as possible as I turn my attention to Kirishima his eyes wide with awe and confusion as he looked at me like I'm so mythical creature. "I thought that I was supposed to be quizzing you, not you staring at my arm like a fucking idiot."

I'm sure that to the guy in the chair thought that I sounded like an asshole and I knew that I'm it had to be strange to him because I could hear him grunt his disapproval. But Eijirou couldn't help but laugh before leaning back in his chair.

"I know but man what is up with the tattoo, I thought that you were getting something meaningful having No Mercy tattooed on your arm didn't sound meaningful. It's just sound like a threat to me."

I sighed heavily as my mind drifted back to that day ever since I started thinking about getting a tattoo that day played over and over in my mind all the fucking time. To the point that it aggravated me. I mean really it drove me to the point of insanity some times. But it was like my heart was trying to tell me something that my mind just couldn't quite get.

" _Kai wait don't go!" I watched my sister fly through the sky her mini explosion going off currently as she vaulted herself through the air. Her blond hair whipping in a frenzy as she disappeared from my line of sight._

 _But the trail of black smoke that follows in her wake was ever present not even the wind would blow away that much smoke. I could chase after her but I'm sure that I should tell mom and dad._

 _But that bitch she was the reason that she left in the first place, even now I could hear her angry wails and yells as dad did his best to try and calm her down. It's not like she would care that Kai was gone so that only left me._

 _I took off ruining my boots digging deeply into the ground as I did my best not to lest off one of my own nervous explosion. If I did or even attempt to fly through the sky when my smoke might destroy her trail and I need to find her and quick. Kai might be good with her quirk but we are only kids even for us if we ran into a villain that could spell danger._

 _Heat filled my body and deeply resented in my chest at first I didn't know what it was but my heart quicken as sweat dripped from my hands cracking as it came in contact with the ground._

 _The earth sizzling beneath me as the heat from the summer sun force mini explosion to go off when my sweat made contact with the ground. My mind began to race and grow clutter as I realized that this feeling in my chest is fear._

 _I have never felt fear, not till this day, I have always been confident and nothing scared me but the thought of my sister being out their alone. Confused and angry made me fear for her safety. Even by our family standard, she tends to act irrationally with rage clouding her mind I thought that she going to be dead if she isn't careful._

 _I have to find her so I kept my right eye on the sky I could see the black smoke trailing against the light blue sky, as the sun began to set. Soon once the blackness of the sky started to rise I wouldn't be able to find her._

 _I needed to do this now, I picked up the pace at times like this I wish that I had Kai ability to seat off foot explosion. They said that when we were born our power split between the two of us. At times like this, it is way to inconvenient I need to run faster as fast as my mind was moving. That's when I felt it._

 _This strange sensation that I wasn't alone a cold chill ran down my spine as it felt like ice buckets were behind dropped on my back. All eyes were on me as this sharp pain ripped touch my arm._

 _The crosswalks on the street and the bird sang happily but all I could hear was this screaming. I thought that it was someone else but it was me. My arm burned as agony seeped into my bones as my nerves were set on fire with cutting pain._

 _But what could it be, it felt like there was a knife slicing through my skin like butter, I gripped my right arm doing my best to silence my screams as people watched me with intrigue and fear._

 _Their eyes scanned me as they did their best to stay away from me but I had to keep going this pain it was nothing but a hallucination caused from my fear. So I kept running but my vision blurred and I wasn't looking at the busy street of the city._

 _But rather a dark and dank building desolate and isolated from the city the smell of mold filled my nose as I looked at 5 men standing over me, each with these vicious grins on their face as they held a silver blade._

 _It glowed as my crimson blood-soaked it, rage bubbled in me instead of fear as theses assumed girls forme on their faces. Each of their eyes darkening with differing degrees of rage as a tall man he had to be at least 6 foot and in his early 30's rushed over to me._

 _Snatching the blade out of another man's hand, the black hilt shining from my crimson blood as he jabbed the razor sharply through my leg._

 _I dropped to the ground pain burning through my body no longer short and sporadic I moaned in pain as I dropped the ground. The city staring lying before me as the once dusky building faded from my sight. What the hell is going on don't tell me that I am seeing what Kai's seeing, now that couldn't be true. If that was true then that means that she was at the mercy of some scumbag._

 _Dammit I fought through the pain biting on the inside of my cheek as a metallic tasting fluid fill my mouth that I knew was blood. But the pain brought me back to my own body. I no longer felt the burning ache of a twisting knife but I knew Kai was._

 _I couldn't let this happen, I dug my heel in getting ready to run but I hear a crackling sound and the next thing I knew I was begin vaulted into the air. But as I look down at my hand I expected to be blasting with explosion. But instead, I was looking at my tan sweaty palm aching to wrap their hand around my sister assailants._

 _I would kill all of them I rushed before doing my best to concentrate if I'm sharing her pain and her thoughts then I can share her sense, and her abilities. "Kai if you can hear me tell me where you are."_

 _I thought to myself that this is just me, that I'm losing touch on reality that all the pain and adarline that was cursing in my veins was wrapping my mind. But I heard a cry fill my head and anger and fear etched its way into my mind._

 _This sense of hopelessness n washed over me as my feet guided me to the air, "Katsuki I'm in a building in the abandoned district just out of town please come quick." I could hear her whimpering in my mind along with this sound._

 _I couldn't quite understand it but my mind shifted into her. I could see that tall 6-foot man staring down at me his cruel black eyes cold and unforgiving. This dangerous and sickening gleam seemed to fill them as he spoke in a cold voice. "You think you tough little girl think again."_

 _I watched him raise the knife over his head this crazed gleam filled his eyes and a sickening laugh erupted into the air. His lips turn in a disgusted sneer as he sliced my left arms. Crimson blood flowing from my skin as I began to pale._

 _My body dropped the ground as I revived in agony, no not me but Kai. I felt a new sense of urgency as my feet picked up the pace though I couldn't see around me. I was still in her head too shocked to do nothing I just watched as my body surges through the sky._

 _Please let me get there in time it was the only thing running through my mind as I watched one of the short guys. The big guys lackie started to walk over to her. One of them was fat and short with a balding scalp and a pig like a nose._

 _His shiny head reflected the dim lights in the room as the fat grease stain hand reached toward me. I could hear the sound of ripping fabric as a disgusted snarl erupted into the air. "Don't touch me you fat piece of shit."_

 _But despite her determination and fierce anger, they didn't bat an eye as they laughed harshly, I couldn't let this happen. I wasn't going to let this happen. I refused and before I knew it I was floating over the building my eyes s scanning the place._

 _I will have to blast the roof but Kai was n't immune to my blast. I lodged through the air the wind whipping past me. As the warmth of my explosion engulfed me I am going to rain holy hell upon their scum sucking dick heads. Hold on little sister I'm coming._

 _I dropped through the wood roof the force of my explosion forced the cracking and breaking of the roof to give way. I revealed a giant hole and 5 men. Each of them staring up at the hole with new found confusion. But there was something else in their eyes I think that it might have been outrage that I dare be disturbing them. I snarled angrily as I dropped into the warehouse._

 _Darkness swirled around me as my eyes did their best to adjust to the light quickly I could see Kai in a bloody heap on the floor. Her golden hair drenched a cropper red from her own blood. A blade stuck out of her lower abandon her skin paling as she was in nothing but her bra. Her pants were still on it looked like they weren't able to rape her._

 _Both her arms though where sliced two long vertical wounds were displayed on her arm, the large gash exposed her muscles and bone to the open air. Blood pooled around her she was going to need a hospital right now. "Don't worry Kai I'm going to get you out of here." I walk a little into the room I could feel her rage burning in every part of my being._

 _My vision turned red as this murderous air seemed to overtake ever part of my brain, any moral or common decency were gone as I went after the first guy I could see. He was one of the flunkies that laughed as they sliced into my sister._

 _His was tall maybe 5'8 with deep cobalt blue eyes and black hair. His pale skin reminds me of a ghost or a jellyfish he was borderline translucent. His eyes narrowed with rage and he spoke in a rather cocky voice. "Like you could take us on your sister here thought the same thing."_

 _The way that his lips curved in disgust as he said sister made me burn with rage as I lunged at him wildly, an analytic snarl leaving my lips as my hands smaller against his arm._

 _I delayed the explosion so that my close fist slammed into his arm with the amount of force that I used in that blow I could hear the sound of a crunking nose that I knew we the bones in his forearm._

 _He moaned in pain and fear as this wild malicious grin formed on my face. "Die" I slammed my legs down with an ax kick and activated my quirk at the last minute. My every leg caught on fire as I brought it down with all the force and might that my body could handle._

 _The echoing scream of pain was like music to my ear as the smell of pissed erupted in the air. The smell of the amoena should have made me sick but as I saw his skull sickening in a fire blaze in his air and golden liquid streams into his pants I couldn't help but laugh as my cold voice bounced off of the walls. "What was that I couldn't hear on the count of your bitch ass screaming. Now, who is next."_

 _I looked up in rage at 4 grown men stood before me no longer looking at me with arrogance and pride. Fear filled them as their bodies began to shake in fear, well not all four of them._

 _The guy that had been slicing up my sister smiled wickedly at me. Manic joy seemed to fill his eyes as he spoke in a cool voice. "You don't scare me, kid." The arrogance that seemed to fill this guy voice is astounding but I would shatter it like every single bone in his body._

 _I shifted my eyes to the chimp that ripped my sister shirt off, he took a step back but slipped in the blood of my sister. His white shirt drenched red before I even got a chance to lay a hand on him. "Scum like you don't need hand or balls think I'll take both."_

 _A cold grin formed on my face as I stalked slowly over to him, my body tense with rage as my muscle grew taut. My bones ache for a fight begged me to kill every last one of them. But they weren't going to go to die that easy and that is just how I wanted it._

 _Two for the goons rushed me watching their leader speak to me so badly gave the courage. But they were fools to think that I would let them stop me. I would destroy them before they ever got the chance to do a damn thing to me or my little sister ever again._

 _I place both my hands in front of my, my muscle in my arms tense as the air warmed around me. I knew that I had to keep my rage contained but I didn't want to hit my prey or my sister. I wanted to make them suffer so I waited._

 _They ran closer a foot from me then a few inches and then they were right on top of me.I could see the confusion lighting up both of their eyes, they couldn't figure out what I was doing._

" _You can't avoid this assholes." I let them have it explosion erupted in the air and black smoke swirled around us. The explosive sound of my explosion bounces off of the walls till it became so distorted that it sounded like a beast roaring._

" _Your all going to die here." I slipped into the smoke as they dropped to the ground in a heap, riving in agony as they begged me for real, more than relief they were begging me for death. Anything to ease their pain as the smell of burning flesh filled the air._

 _I couldn't tell you why but a sick sense of pride filled me they thought that they could fuck with my family. I told them they-they were going to be wishing that death would come for them and now they will._

 _I stalked silently to the smoke I could hear the panic whisper of the last two thugs. "Well, you little shit what are you waiting for!" That was the guy the one that had been talking so much shit a few moments ago._

 _The smoke hid me as I slowly stalked to my prey there sitting in the blood of my sister was that fat fuck. His eyes widen with fear as he started to make out my shape, his pitiful and fearful voice begged for mercy. But he wouldn't get any from me._

" _Please, I have a family I have kids." I scoffed angrily as I knelt down next to him. Rage fills me I'm sure that any other time I might have felt mercy but he didn't just attack any girl he attacked my little sister._

" _Trust me they are better off without you in their life at least this way they don't have to worry about you raping them." I placed my hand close to his crotch it revolted me but I smiled "Say goodbye scumbag."_

 _I let my explosion go off the ear piercing scream that echoed in the air for sadistic laughter come out of my sealed lips. His scream echoed off the building as the sloshing sound of blood hit the ground._

" _One more Kai and then I'm taking you to the hospital just hold out a little bit longer." My voice softened a bit as I hear the shallow breath of my sister I know that it was stupid to take revenge right now. But I knew that it was what she wanted what we both wanted. "Promise me I will make it home."_

 _I listened to her as fear crept into her voice as her voice wavered as shock and pain filled my mind. I had her emotion on top of my own and I could feel my knees wanting to buckle from her intense emotions._

" _I promise they will get no mercy, I will crush the bones of all of your enemies. I vow that you will get home and get to live the life you want and I will protect you from all the bad in the world."_

 _Now it's time to take out the trash I walked through the smoke as I hear this cocking noise. I'm sure that up until now he was trying to stay quiet but there is nothing for me. "Looks like you're done for mate I will be taking those hands or yours. It's the only fair since you use them to strike my sister."_

 _I float effortlessly off of the ground not making a single sound as I drifted through the smoke like a seasoned professional. "Please, you don't have to do this." His voice seemed so pitiful and weak, a shell of his once proud and proud voice._

" _But I can't you heard my vow to my sister, no mercy for as long as I live." I rushed forward as his screams filled the silent air, the sound of blood sloshing against the sound as two hand dropping filled the air. As I looked down at my feet my black boots were drenched in blood as two severed hands stood right in front of me. Time to go home._

Even as I recounted the story for Eijirou I could see his jaw dropping as I let out a sigh slowly shifting my head to look at the tattoo printed on my arm. In sharp crisp letter were the words print No Mercy with blood dripping from the tip of them.

"Come on we should head home." After a few moments of silence the guy wrapped up my arm and I bought the stupid lotion and off we went into the city. The loud buzzing filled the air as Eijirou looked at me with newfound interest or is that pride.

I really couldn't tell you but I didn't think that he would react that well to my story. Usually, when I told that to my shrink they flinched painfully and could no longer look me in the eyes and trust me it gets to be annoying.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 I-Expo

Uraraka POV

It has been a few days since the whole final exam debacle Deku and Katsuki passed but it didn't make me any less worried about him. Katsuki seemed more tightly wound than usual and even when we went out or simply hung at my apartment the seemed a little tense. Of course, he would catch me staring and instantly relax as if he was trying to prove to both of us that he is oaky.

I learned not to mention it I knew that if he wanted to talk then he would have Katsuki need space to work thing out. He hated the fact that Deku carried him to the finish line. I know that is just the way that Deku is but he only made matters worse by doing that. Now Katsuki seemed to be in a partially bad mood.

Take today for examples here I sat at the cafe table with the girls and Deku and all I could think about is that Katsuki has been avoiding me ever since the mess. Like somehow I went out of my way to convince Deku that he should have saved Katsuki. That it's my idea but he didn't seem to care someone it was still my fault cause we were friends.

A large bombing explosion forces me to snap my head up as the first thing that crossed my mind is Katsuki. But there is no reason that he would be here right. I looked up at the cafe table as Deku talked effortlessly with Melissa. Any other time I would have totally been jealous that another girl is getting all of the attention though I never said anything about it

But now that I am with Katsuki I don't know I didn't see Deku that way, I'm just glad that he wasn't questioning my relationship with Katsuki every five fucking seconds. "Let's go over that way." I nodded my head in agreement with the girls giving each of them a dazzling smile as the sun bared down on top of us.

I'm sure that they didn't really even notice how spacy I have been I did a pretty well at hiding it and talking to Mina about it really helped. Seems like the only person that he wasn't shutting out is, of course, his sister but also Krishna.

I let out a heavy sigh as I looked up for my clutter thoughts to see Katsuki standing there a smug look on his face as a girl in a tub top started to count down. By the time she got down to one, he launched in the air. A dangerous aura taking over him as his war god smile formed on his face. Blood lust clinging to his crimson eyes as I smiled gently at him.

I don't think that I have seen him like this in a while not since he lost to All Might in the mock battles. Kirishima stood there an easy smile on his tan skin soaking in the UV rays as he watched Katsuki what amusement. His own crimson eyes sparkled as we watch Katsuki go to work getting it down in 14 seconds. That's the man I cheered for him which only cause Kirishma to noticed us in the stands.

Even as we made eye contact I watched his lips move rapidly and whatever he had to say forced Katsuki to volt himself in the air. This smug and rage-filled look forming on his face as he turned vengefully from Dekhu to me. His murderous glare softens as his eyes turned a light amber as he smiled coyly at me. "Hey Ochako what are you doing here "

He jumped with ease over the railing not even bother to look at Deku who watched with intrigue. That same explosive noise once again erupting in the air I thought that Katsuki hand might have been the source. But as I looked up I could see a girl in short shorts and an orange tank with a black x going across her chest. "Kai is here too?"

He smiled gently as he strolled over to me whatever weariness that might have been plaguing him back in Japan seemed to slip from him as he smiled gently. A sweet and sly grin formed on his face as he closes the distance between us. He didn't get to close so that the other would know what is going on but I couldn't help but feel my palms heat up as my face turned a bright red.

"I got an invitation for winning the sports festival so I dragged Kirishima and Kai here, she has been dying to go and there was no way that Kirishima wasn't going with me. He is my best bud after all." He ground cooly at me and as my gaze lowered I could see his arm twisted as he resists the urge to wrap his arms around my wrist like I have gotten to use to him doing.

I might have sighed in frustration to give him a hint that I wanted him to pull me into his arms and kissed me. But my face burned as I thought about how the other would react and our relationship is still new there is no way that I wanted to them screaming their heads off. But instead, I nodded my head as a smiled started from on my face.

Which only promoted Katsuk to lean further in his lips inches for my ears as his hot sweet breath brushed gently across my skin. "Don't worry about it Angel you can also stop by my hotel room later."

He leaned back as Kai volted right next to him. Her golden hair whipping around from the rising wind created from the blast her feet generate a few short moments ago. "Kat, oh hey Uraraka" She smiled sweetly at me as she rested an arm on Katsuki shoulder. Unlike her brother who was close off and never showed any emotion but rag.

She seemed more at ease like this is a vacation to her rather than here getting a once in a lifetime experience. I simply looked over to Katsuki who seemed to frown slightly. "Come on Kirishima we are out here."

She waved casually at me before making her way to Katsuki side as he started to walk off. With Kai floating slightly off of the ground as Kirishima spoke casually to Katsuki without a care in the world.

Leaving me utterly shell shocked and turned on as I thought about his hot breath tingling against my skin like one of his phantom kisses. I had to resist the burning urge to moan as I walked back to my own hotel room. There is no way that he is going to the dinner tonight he hated things like that meaning that I was going to have to be there stuck without him.

 _A few hours later_

My heart pounded in my ears as I looked at the ballroom, Momo made us all new clothes and few a few other heroes using their quirks we were right back in the ballroom. The whole room fixed in a matter of seconds and I'm here utterly lost.

Momo was talking casually with Todoroki as Jiro talk with Denki while Karishma hung onto Katsuki as he gave some guy the 3rd degree to some guy dancing with his sister. She looks gorgeous in a strapless red gown with no back that stopped right above her knee.

She looked utterly breathtaking and seeing her like that made me a little jealous all the guys were ogling her even Deku. Not even Katsuki is paying a single moment of attention to me which I know is stupid to get jealous over that it's his sister after all but still that didn't make me feel any less bitter.

"Can I have this dance" A soft voice force shivers down my spine as the hot breath of Katsuki tickled the back of my neck. Forcing shiver to go down my pain as I stifled a soft moan. The sweet smell of the glycine that came off his hand smelled like candy so I always knew when he was behind me but not this time. Was I that lost in my thought and my own jealousy not to see or smell him coming up being me.

I quickly shifted on my heels to see Katuski grinned a lightly at me his eyes soft and caring as he held his hand out before jerking his head towards the dance floor. "What do you have to lose gorgeously. An angel like you should be on center display for these losers." I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach as my whole body warmed from his cool and loving words.

How could I say no to that I quickly made my way over to him taking his hand in mind as he spun me three times before resting his right hand on my lower back and his left interlace with my own.

"Look at me ignore them and place your hand on my shoulder" As we got a little further from our classmates I could see the love filling his eyes. His voice is soft and caring as we dance effortlessly on the dance floor.

His eyes straight right into mine as I felt this sense of ease run over me as I did as I was told. I focused my eyes only on him really taking in his soft smile and felt my whole body buzz with love and new found energy. Confidence is radiant off of him, did he ever doubt his skills a great fight an even better lover and a kind man whether wanted to admit it or not.

I could feel myself getting lost in his gaze able to ignore the stares of both momo and Todoroki while Kirishima and Denki chuckled to myself as they eagerly at Katsuki. Like they wanted him to make a move on the dance floor in the middle of the party. Jiro just stood there not saying a word but smiled to herself as her eyes sparkled with edition what is that all about.

But I didn't dare tear my game from Katsuki it is like we are the only two people in the room. The whole world slowed around us and the only reason why I noticed them staring. Is because I saw them from the corner of my eyes. Though I could see Katsuki getting a little tick off. "Ignore them, baby, please"

I gave him a sweet smile that forced his own little blush to form on his face as he averted his gaze. "Fine whatever fuck them anyways." I giggled lightly as he spun me around for a second time. My heart sped up as it felt like the way going to burst my chest this is going to be a great summer.

 _A few days later_

I could feel my chest heaving in and out as the doctor wrapped my arm as Kai stood there in utter shock as she looked around the room. Deku was still being treated and Eraserhead was looking at each of us with worry shining in his eyes

"The pros will handle it." His commanding tone didn't elevate any of my panics he was gone he is really gone and they weren't going to be able to get him back. I could feel my eyes pricking with tears and panic as fear stormed in my mind.

"That bullshit if you could handle this then my brother wouldn't have been taken in the first place. You don't even know where he is" She screamed angrily at him as Kirishima did his best to hold her back. He whispered in her ear but that didn't stop her from raging at him as she glared with new found hate in his eyes. I could see black smoke billowing from her sneaker cold feet.

"He should have left UA after the first villain attacks but he was dumb enough to believe that you people would have his back. If he is hurt in any way I will rip your head clean off your shoulder and stick your head on fucking like your piece of shit. Kirishima let me go I'm leaving." My heart thundered in my chest and it felt like I couldn't move. My body ached and so did my chest.

My heart threatened to jump out of my chest as panic filled my mind my Katsuki they took my Katsuki. He so heads stronger and important there is no way that he would ever join them. I mean hell he wouldn't even admit to being hot in that long sleeve shirt during the entire training camp.

No matter how many times we told him to change his shirt he refused it was almost like was hiding something. Dammit, Ochako, why am I even thinking about that right now your boyfriend is missing an I couldn't stop the burning tears from slipping from my eyes.

How could this go so wrong one minute we are dancing at the I-expo things are so perfect and the next thing that I know he is missing. Taken by those damn villain and for what I have no clue but I know that they are ruthless they tried to kill Tsyu just for being there in the USJ incident. What would they so to my hothead and rude Katsuki, god they would kill him just for speaking coldly to them would they?

I could stop it the flood gate open as my body burn with pain and rack with heartbroken spasms. I pulled my knees as tightly to my chest as I could as if that would help me from falling. Tear blurred my vision till I couldn't see the world, burning hot trails of tears streaming down his face unstopped.

My raking and painful sob ripped through my body as I heard Mina murmuring gently to me."It's okay he will be okay just breathe honey." He sat there holding tightly to my shoulder as I shudder from her sweet voice. No matter how much air I gulped down I couldn't breathe the walls close around me and my head buzzed with uncertainty he was going to die they were going to kill him.

Black spots dance in my vision as I collapse to the groaned unable to breathe as I passed out, darkened swirled around me as a cool voice filled my ears. Rough hands shaking me violently as I heard a cold voice. "Uraraka, Uraraka wake up" I fainted but didn't really hear anything even as Mina frantic voice grew closer and louder all I wanted was to see my Katsuki again.

His sweet smile as he told me how lucky he was to have me, the way that he cure my cheek after a wild isn't a sexual encounter. The way that he would hold me at night when I thought about the whole stain ordeal. Or the way that he looks at me with this burning curious eyes like I am the best thing that ever happened to him. Even as I die fuhrer into that pit of darkness I could practically see his sweet teen smiling face

But as I open my eyes all I got was Mina and Kirishima looking intently at me a worried look on their faces. I couldn't help but frown at them I am so close to seeing him. But yet here I was staring at their worried golden and red states.

I frowned heavily as I glared at the both of them, it felt like my chest was hit with a bag of bricks but all I got was this kid in a tall white lab coat a kind smile on his face. But what could he possibly be smiling about this is the worst day of my life and he had the nerve to smile.

Rage burned in my chest I resisted the urge to make him float into space as he spoke in a calm and reassuring voice that only make me want to punch his lights out even more. "You had slight panic attack do you know what trigger it." I snarled hatefully at him as I slowly picked myself off the ground and glare at him. "I thought that you have a Ph.D. or md or whatever, you went through how many years of college. Get a clue you fucking idiot."

I stormed out the room glaring hatefully at them before storming out of the hospital room and into the fresh air. The silver moon bright silver light shined down on top of me. The moon so full and bright it almost made me forget my rage and pain, what if he isn't okay. I took in a few breaths as I pace back and forth frantic energy running through my bones forcing my muscle to turn to jelly.

He had to be okay she just had to be. I let out a heavy breath as I started to rush about the parking lot doing my best to calm down. I took in a few breaths as my heart pounded in my ear my blood rushing through my body as I fought the urge to breakdown and start crying out here. "Fuck!" I screamed in rage as I slammed my head back looking up at the star-filled sky.

If there is a god up there please let him okay let him come back to me. I frowned heavily as I hear soft steps making there way over to me. "You should calm down this isn't going to make any of this better."

I turned back he had some nerve he wanted to tell me that I needed to calm down. I shifted back on my heels so that I could get a better look at Kirishima. "He is my boyfriend and he was taken while some nut job was attacking me.

I couldn't get to him and no he is gone and I'm left here thinking that he could be dying at any moment that he could be dangerous right now and I'm here doing what crying and pacing. I need him to be okay but until I see him I'm not going to calm down."

Even as I stood still as ice as I glared through narrow vision as Kirishima nodded his head slowly. Guilt burning in his crimson eyes as he looked at me sadly his shoulder dipping heavily.

"Maydoria just woke up we are in to talk to him do you want to come." No, I didn't he was within reaching distance he didn't even try to reach out for him. I don't care if Katsuki didn't want his help he still should have tired. "Fine" I spoke in tight lips as I am my way back into the hospital.

 _Few Hours_

I feel my heart dropping in my chest and then speed right back up as I watched his soft red eyes staring at me. The whole class was happy to see him but the only thing that I noticed was him. I rush for my leg moved without my approval.

I ran into his arms tears filling my eyes as I hid my face deep into his neck. His own arms tightening as he wrapped his arms around me while his hand gently ran through my hair. "It's okay and I'm sorry I so sorry baby don't cry."

He places a gentle kiss on my neck before pulling out of my hug. His soft red eyes searching my face as he kissed my lips his soft lips melding with my own. His warmth overtaking mine like a fierce storm as people began to mutter. "Oh shut it, if you haven't noticed it then you are an idiot." I knew the gruff voice it is Kai. But I didn't bother to pull out as I sank even further into his arms. This is where I belong.


End file.
